Frozen Hearts
by Snowflower3618
Summary: <html><head></head>Death has frozen the cold flower's gentle petals and made the greyest cloud weep. Only the crimson feather and the flaming bracken can return their peaceful nature. This story follows the dark life of two sisters who's parents were brutally murdered in a RiverClan raid. Follow in their paw steps to see how their future turns out. Rated T for death, murder, and blood</html>
1. Prologue

**Hiya! The name's Snowflower! I'm trying this little story out while me and my special somebody roleplay it out. I think it'll be a pretty interesting story. Not sure if there'll be a sequel. I really haven't thought that far into the future. Anyways if you like the first few chapters you should review whether I should continue the story or not. Thanks for taking a sneak peak at this!**

* * *

><p>A paw flashed into a pool, shattering the image it held. A she-cat let out a frustrated growl and dipped her paw in the pool once again, revealing new image.<p>

A tom sat down beside her and sighed as she shattered the image.

"We can't change their destinies Ashflower" the tom meowed softly to the she-cat.

Ashflower looked at him, her eyes wide with dismay. "I can't save them Spottedpelt!" she cried, burying her face into the white tom's fur.

"They were always destined to have cruel natures, even before they were born" Spottedpelt murmured looking into the reflection that revealed the night their daughters were born. He looked at the grey flecks that spotted his white pelt and sighed as he looked to his mate. "Ashflower you can't go on like this. You've been in front of this pool ever since we both died." He whispered into his mates ear.

"We have to try and change them! I don't want them going to that wretched Place with No Stars! Our kits deserve to be in StarClan!" Ashflower hissed, dipping her paw in the pool again, staring at it intently.

Spottedpelt looked around and saw eyes watching them. Every cat seemed to be curious about their kits. That their destinies would destroy all the clans.

"Spottedpelt look!" Ashflower meowed quickly, nearly jumping out of her fur. Spottedpelt looked to the pool and widened his eyes. "StarClan has given them a chance! A chance to reside in StarClan! Thank you StarClan!" Ashflower yowled into the sky.

Spottedpelt intently looked into the pool's reflection, studying every part of it.

"Death has frozen the cold flower's gentle petals and made the greyest cloud weep. Only the crimson feather and the flaming bracken can return their peaceful nature." Spottedpelt recited.

He let out a sigh and looked to Ashflower who stood frozen. "But all that matters is this chance that they have! Our kits may finally be able to join StarClan." Ashflower rejoiced as she pranced around. Spottedpelt purred softly and began to look around again; the eyes watching them were narrowed.

"But ultimately they will have blood on their claws whether they like it or not. Which means StarClan has to judge them before entering StarClan, which also gives them a chance to enter Dark Forest" Spottedpelt murmured.

Ashflower stopped prancing around and glared at her mate, "If I know my kits it's that they will always choose the right choice!" she hissed, expecting Spottedpelt to fight back.

Spottedpelt nodded and padded over to her, "Let's go get you some prey" he meowed, carefully dipping his tail into the pool, careful not to shatter the picture it held as he swished away the image.


	2. First Blood

**Hello! Though I only got one review it still made me happy :D This is probably one story I'll use my cat a a main character along with Greypaw being a main character. To stop the confusion I'm going to start using POV (Point of view) blah blah blah I've already used Snow paw in Warriors: The Collection, but she's not gonna die like that. I doubt she's gonna die at all in this story. But anyways to the reviews answering thingy...**

**Primrosebutterfly: Thank you for being my first review on this story! Your kind words have encouraged me to continue this story. And you're being to kind to me. My stories are utterly terrible c: Keep reviewing please!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>A white she-cat flicked her tail irritably as the clan called out the new warriors names,<p>

"Brackenflame, Redfeather!"

"Snowpaw, stop being so fidgety" he mentor scolded. Snowpaw glared at the silver tabby and continued to flick her tail.

"I'm not fidgeting Silverstorm. I'm just moving my tail." Snowpaw snapped as Silverstorm ran to the two new warriors. She heard a purr of amusement come from behind her as Brackenfoot hobbled past her. Snowpaw turned around to see her sister padding up to her.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the nest" her sister chuckled.

"I know very well that you hate her too Greypaw" Snowpaw hissed playfully. "Plus I'm tired of her neglecting her mentoring duties just so she can moon over Brackenflame and his brother" Snowpaw spat.

Greypaw sat beside her and looked at the two warriors. "You've got to admit though that those two toms are pretty handsom especially for their age." Greypaw pointed out.

"You mean they look handsome for being kittypets." Snowpaw murmured as she stalked towards the group. "Out of the way kittypet!" Snowpaw hissed bitterly as she pushed past Redfeather and Brackenflame. She locked eyes with Brackenflame and nearly stopped dead, there was no hatred in his eyes.

The only thing that lingered was sorrow and another emotion she couldn't put her claw on. Snowpaw chuckled darkly as Redfeather hissed at them.

"Snowpaw! Is that anyway to speak to a warrior?" Silverstorm growled at her.

"Oh shut up Silverstorm if it were any other cat you would've laughed" Greypaw snarled as she and her sister padded out of the camp.

"I see what you mean Snowpaw" Greypaw meowed as they wandered the forest. "When do you think Brackenfoot will die? So that I can get a new mentor?" she asked asked curiously.

Snowpaw shrugged at her sister as they found their way to Sunningrocks. "That old flea-bag should've been in the elders den three moons ago" Greypaw chuckled.

Snowpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and jumped onto the rocks. "We should try and claim more land from those fish eaters" Snowpaw declared as she jumped past the scent lines and circled around a lone tree stump.

"Snowpaw! Get back here! We only have half a moon of battle training!" Greypaw hissed at her.

"Who cares? Those fish brains won't even know I'm here" Snowpaw crowed. Shadows loomed over Snowpaw and she spun around, her fur standing on end.

"Fish brains huh?" a burly tom mocked her. He was a solid silver color and gave her a wicked grin. "I think ThunderClan needs to be taught a lesson" the silver tom meowed darkly.

"Fishscale c'mon they're only kits" the only she-cat meowed sternly.

"Would kits have scars over their eyes?" Fishscale pointed out.

Snowpaw let out a yowl and jumped onto the tom, scratching deep into his flank. Fishscale threw her off and shoved her towards the river. Snowpaw let out a squeal of terror as she rolled into the river, trying to stay afloat. A huge paw pushed her head down and started to drown her.

Snowpaw thrashed around wildly, trying to get her head above water. She unsheathed her claws and continued to thrash, the oxygen slowly leaving her, making her movements sluggish. She felt her claws snag flesh and she ripped it open.

The paw on her head lifted quickly and Snowpaw feverishly broke the surface and gasped for air. Her lungs burning as she glared at the tom that held her down.

Fishscale had a paw held to his throat as blood dripped from it. Snowpaw chuckled darkly and lashed her tail.

"I would suggest not trying to drown me again or I won't miss your life vein" Snowpaw threatened. She marked the new scent lines and jumped on to the tree stump and yowled her victory.

"Sunstar will be so proud!" Greypaw crowed, jumping next to her sister. Their victory was cut short when Silverstorm crashed through the undergrowth.

"There you two are! I've been all over the forest looking for you. Brackenfoot is about to join the elders hurry!" Silverstorm panted running back towards the camp.

Snowpaw looked to Greypaw who looked utterly confused. "C'mon slow slug we're gonna miss your mentor naming ceremony too." Snowpaw purred, splashing through the river and towards their camp. Greypaw quickly followed her as they padded close together.

"Who do you think will be your mentor?"" Snowpaw asked, looking to her sister. "Hopefully not one of those newly named kittypets" Greypaw purred as they entered camp. Snowpaw spotted Redfeather sitting up proudly along with his brother Brackenflame.

Greypaw let out a groan of disgust as Sunstar ended the ceremony. Every cat was calling out Brackfoot's name proudly.

Snowpaw quickly began to groom her sister's fur before Sunstar turned to them.

"It seems that young Greypaw needs a new mentor, I will be the one to train her until she is a warrior. The entire clan was hushed into silence as their uncle jumped down and touched noses with Greypaw.

It was only on rare occasions that the clan leader took on an apprentice. Snowpaw scoffed as Sunstar laid eyes on her and glared at him openly. She didn't trust his actions even if his word was technically law.

Snowpaw turned her back to him and stalked out of the camp. Greypaw looked to Sunstar who nodded at the light grey she-cat.

Greypaw dipped her head and turned to chase after her sister. Sunstar slowly followed the apprentices more slowly as Silverstorm caught up to him. "Would you like me to take care of them?" she asked awkwardly.

Sunstar stopped and stared coldly at Silverstorm. "You are relieved of apprentice training Silverstorm. Snowpaw's defiance comes from your actions." He meowed flatly.

Silverstorm stopped cold and watched as her leader exited the camp.


	3. Surprise attack

**Hello Reviewers! I got quit a bad review from a supposed "New Guy" stating my writing is dull and that I should change my writing style or stop writing altogether. But who cares? He only reviewed for the Prologue. Which is dumb because prologues don't really have action or excitement. I'm not a pro-writer so I'm trying my best with suspense and excitement and balancing it all out. So if you got nothing nice to say THEN SHUT IT! Onto the story :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowpaw's POV<strong>

Snowpaw sat in the training hollow and perked her ears to the sound of scuffling paws behind her. "If you're not careful you could scare away the prey with that kind of footing Greypaw" Snowpaw teased as she turned to face her sister.

Greypaw huffed out a purr and flopped down. "You're fast, Sunstar couldn't even keep up." Greypaw meowed, catching her breath. Before Snowpaw could reply the golden tom stepped into the clearing watching them carefully.

"That's because I wasn't trying little one." The two sisters began to bristle at his term of endearment towards them.

"Don't call me little!" Greypaw screeched, leaping at Sunstar. Their leader stepped aside, easily dodging her attack. Greypaw crashed into a tree and let out a yelp of pain.

Snowpaw instantly was by her sister's side and glared at Sunstar. "Why did you do that? She could've been seriously injured" Snowpaw snarled.

Her leader turned to face and, a smug look on his face. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked, flicking his tail several times.

Snowpaw's fur began to bristle and she lunged for Sunstar. He jumped over her and landed behind her, swiping at her hindquarters to knock her off balance.

Snowpaw focused her weight on her front paws and lashed out both of her back legs, striking Sunstar in the face. She landed on her belly and cursed loudly as Sunstar was over her in an instant, a storm of anger raging in his eyes.

Snowpaw watched as her sister leaped onto Sunstar's back, unsheathing her claws to grip tightly onto the leader. Snowpaw stood up and began striking blows to the leader's shoulders. When he raised his paw to strike back Snowpaw head-butted him, knocking him off balance as he fell to his side.

Snowpaw pressed her paw to his throat, a dark voice echoing in her mind. "True warriors kill to win their battles" Snowpaw unsheathed her claws, pricking the leader's throat.

"Snowpaw wait! It isn't his time yet" Greypaw hissed into her ear. Snowpaw snapped out of her trance and looked at Sunstar's bright blue eyes. They were tinted with fear and defiance.

Snowpaw jumped off of him and pressed her ears to her skull. "I'm sorry" she muttered before dashing off towards the newly claimed piece of land.

**Greypaw's POV**

Greypaw watched her sister dash off and looked over to her new mentor. They had been a mouse tail away from taking one of his lives.

The golden tom stood up shakily and shook out his fur, a tiny blood droplet hitting Greypaw's nose.

"I'm really sorry Sunstar; I don't know what came over me." Greypaw reluctantly apologized.

"It's fine Greypaw I knew very well what would happen." Sunstar explained, washing her fur gingerly. "He was right though. The two sisters claws would be stained in blood" he muttered to himself.

Greypaw stood in horror as Sunstar muttered insanely to himself, something about claws being stained in blood and someone being right.

"W-Who was right Sunstar?" Greypaw asked carefully. Sunstar looked at her, remember that she was there.

"Nothing Greypaw, go fetch your sister and bring back at least two pieces of prey" he ordered, leaving Greypaw by herself.

Greypaw looked herself over and shook the dust off of her. "Let's see, Snowpaw seems to have headed towards…" she drifted off, trying to catch her sister's scent.

"A-ha! There it is, towards Sunningrocks" Greypaw purred, padding quickly, following her sister's scent. She perked up her ears as she heard a yowl of help.

Greypaw raced to Sunningrocks, climbing to the top to see what was going on. Her sister was pinned by a larger tom, while two other RiverClan cats lashed at her belly and flank.

"Snowpaw! I'm coming!" Greypaw snarled viciously as she leapt across the river, crashing into the tom that held her sister down.

Snowpaw cried out in pain as the tom's claws were wrenched out of her flesh. Greypaw growled threateningly as she stood over her sister protectively.

"Don't you dare lay another filthy claw on her!" Greypaw snarled. The toms chuckled as they stared at her.

"Is ThunderClan so desperate they send kits to fight their battles?" The smaller tom asked mockingly. Suddenly Greypaw was swept off her paws and tossed away, her head connecting with a boulder as her vision faded to black.

**Snowpaw's POV**

Snowpaw stood up quickly and ran over to her sister. "Greypaw?" she asked quietly. Before she could check if her sister was still breathing a paw was hooked under her and tossed her into the air.

Red flooded over her vision as she dived down, her claws becoming unsheathed as she landed. She attacked the tom nearest to her, connecting her claws to his throat and tore it open. She felt the warm blood flood over her paws and spun around and leaped at the second tom.

The tom squealed with terror and tried to knock her off, but failed as she pinned him down. "How are you stronger than me? You're nothing but a kit!" the tom cried out.

Snowpaw giggled and latched her teeth into his throat, gracefully performing the killing bite. Snowpaw staggered off the dead tom and looked for the third, her vision growing blurry.

Snowpaw was knocked to the ground as the third tom loomed over her, horror filling his eyes. "What are you?" he asked quietly. Snowpaw spotted Greypaw sneaking up on him and purred to him.

"We're your worst nightmare" The tom shrieked in pain as Greypaw leaped on him and bit into the back of his neck. His grip loosened and Snowpaw flipped him over.

Before she could tear his throat open Greypaw pushed her off, keeping the tom down herself. "I can't let you live after hurting my sister now can I?" she asked the tom.

Snowpaw watched his black fur stand on end as her sister whispered to him. "T-The warrior code states that a warrior never kills to win his or her battles" the black tom recited.

Greypaw sneered at him raked her claws down his face. "Unless it's in self-defense. Which means me and Snowpaw are in the right" Greypaw finished as she performed the killing bite.

The blood splattered the ground as Greypaw leaped off her. Blood staining her light grey paws as she padded over to Snowpaw. "Snowpaw are you alright?" he sister asked, looking at her.

Snowpaw couldn't retain the question as she sat down dizzily. "W-Wha-?" she asked as she hit the ground, unable to keep her eyes open. Maybe StarClan could accept her if she was in fact dying.

Snowpaw let out a groan of pain as her sister frantically called her name. Snowpaw sighed as she slipped into a quiet , and blissful darkness.


	4. Destinies

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long :c I kind of been slacking on this story, but I'm still writing it I swear. Keep those reviews up please :D I absolutely love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Snowpaw's POV<strong>

Snowpaw opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in a barren forest. The sky was stained crimson red and no stars shone in the sky. She caterwauled in fear and began running away from the grotesque sight and stumbled as red tinted mist swirled around her paws. She hit the ground and cried out for help, "Mother help me! Please I don't want to be here!" Snowpaw sobbed.

Suddenly the mist faded and a grassy clearing came into view. Snowpaw stood up shakily and spotted a dark grey she-cat looking at her intensely, her tail beckoning the white she-cat to come closer. Snowpaw began to pad over to the beautiful queen and recognized her milky scent and began to pound her paws on the ground as she ran to her mother.

"Ashflower!" Snowpaw cried out tackling her mother and nuzzling her gently. "Snowpaw, you must know that no matter what we are still proud of you" Ashflower meowed quickly, her gaze flicking from side to side nervously.

"What do you mean?" Snowpaw asked beginning to feel sleepy. "Death has frozen the cold flower's gentle petals and made the greyest cloud weep. Only the crimson feather and the flaming bracken can return their peaceful nature." Ashflower recited, looking her daughter straight in the eyes.

Snowpaw stumbled back and looked at her mother in shock. "W-What does that mean?" Snowpaw asked, trying to connect the pieces of what her mother told her.

"Ashflower! You know StarClan has forbade us from trying to help them" a deep meow rang through the clearing as a spotted tom entered the clearing.

"Father, is that really you?" Snowpaw choked out, watching the tom carefully.

"Snowpaw, it's so nice to see you growing up, but until you join your ancestors this will be the last time you will see us" he meowed sadly.

"Oh Spottedpelt that can't be true!" Ashflower cried out, trying to get closer to Snowpaw. Snowpaw stretched out her neck to touch noses with Ashflower, but Spottedpelt's tail sliced between.

A pale ginger she-cat crept out of the bushes and hissed to the two starry warriors. "The prophecy is changing! You must come quickly!" she meowed, bounding into the sky.

Spottedpelt was the first to leave casting a loving glance at Snowpaw before leaving, quickly following the pale ginger she-cat.

"Remember, we're always proud of you" Ashflower meowed before disappearing from Snowpaw's sight.

Snowpaw suddenly felt the clearing disappear from underneath her, causing her to fall into never ending darkness.

* * *

><p>Snowpaw awoke with a start and felt a large warm body pressed against her. "G-Greypaw?" Snowpaw stuttered out. The body stirred and quickly reacted to her small movements.<p>

"Snowpaw? You're alive! Flamedapple will be so pleased!" A tom meowed happily.

"Brackenflame, what are you doing here?" Snowpaw asked softly, too tired to put her hard shell on.

"Greypaw and I have been worried sick about you; we thought you went to go join StarClan because when Greypaw dragged your bloody body into the clearing you weren't exactly breathing." Brackenflame meowed nervously.

Snowpaw purred softly at Brackenflame's story. "So you of all cats were worried about me? The annoying fur-ball that Silverstorm is always mooning over?" Snowpaw chuckled, beginning to laugh loudly despite the pain it brought to her.

Brackenflame let out a nervous laugh as Flamedapple hurtled into the small space.

"She's alive? Sunstar will be pleased to hear about this" the medicine cat purred as he skipped out of the den.

Snowpaw quieted down as fresh grief of her parents washed over her. "How long have I been out exactly?" Snowpaw questioned, looking at the bright ginger tom.

Brackenflame flicked his ear, trying to recall how long he had been watching over her. "I'd say about three days, without you waking up and screaming out your nightmares" he meowed quietly to her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Sunstar's voice rang out clearly.

"Here I'll help you out of here so you can watch the clan meeting" Brackenflame meowed, helping Snowpaw to her paws. Snowpaw shot him a grateful look as they stumbled out of the medicine cat den. They sat in front of the entrance as Snowpaw began to breathe heavily, clearly out of shape.

"Today I perform one of my favorite duties as a leader. We name three kits, worthy of becoming apprentices." He meowed proudly; flicking his tail to three kits that sat huddled at the nursery entrance.

Jaywing quickly bounded over to them, leading them to the clearing.

Snowpaw looked on fondly as she watched the kits skid to a halt behind their father, all in a single line.

Sunstar looked down on the kits and began the ceremony, "Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw." He meowed powerfully.

"Redfeather you have received good training from Jaywing and it is time you have your own apprentice. You have shown yourself to be resourceful and brave. You will be a mentor to Cinderpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Cinderpaw." Sunstar finished as he watched Redfeather and Cinderpaw touch noses.

The dark grey she-cat looked nervous as Redfeather whispered comforting words to the small she-cat.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw." Sunstar meowed, continuing to the midnight black she-kit.

Sunstar looked expectantly at Brackenflame and Snowpaw felt shocked as the tom shook his head firmly and looked away from Sunstar.

Sunstar let out a silent sigh and continued with the ceremony. "Leafstorm, you are ready for another apprentice. You have shown loyalty to you clan when times were tough and love to those who are not clan-born. I expect you to teach what Brackenfoot has taught you to Nightpaw." Sunstar finished as Flamedapple stepped up proudly.

Snowpaw watched as Leafstorm stepped up and touched noses with Nightpaw as the clan cheered out the two new apprentice's names happily.

A lone kit stood alone, fidgeting his paws nervously as he looked up to Flamedapple.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown patience and motherly tendencies. Your next medicine cat will be Bluepaw" Flame dapple meowed, much quieter than Sunstar.

The medicine cat jumped down and stood before the blue-grey she-cat as Sunstar continued the ceremony.

"Bluepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Flamedapple?" Sunstar asked, looking to the small she-cat.

Bluepaw's gaze flickered to her two sisters who nodded eagerly to Bluepaw and her confidence swelled. "I do" she meowed confidently.

Snowpaw purred loudly as she watched the sisters give support to their smallest sister.

Flamedapple nodded curtly and took the lead, "Then at half-moon you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Flamedapple explained to his new apprentice.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you" Sunstar meowed, ending the ceremony. Flamedapple touched noses with Bluepaw and began to pad towards Brackenflame and Snowpaw.

Snowpaw spotted the little apprentice trotting after her mentor and began to piece her shell back together. She stood up shakily and limped back into her confined space and curled up into a ball, scenting Brackenflame near her. She lashed her tail, hitting the tom in the nose.

Snowpaw heard his paws scrabble against the stone floor as he murmured to her; disappointment resonating in his voice "I'll check on you later I guess"

Flamedapple began explaining her situation to Bluepaw as he began collecting the herbs to re-dress her wounds. "I'll put the poultice on the wounds and you can lay the cobwebs on them, you can also strip the old cobwebs off her wounds." Flamedapple instructed.

Bluepaw began to strip the cobwebs off slowly as one of her claws touched an open sore. "Hey watch what you're doing kit!" Snowpaw snarled at the new apprentice.

Bluepaw stumbled backwards, knocking over Flamedapple's stack of herbs for her. Snowpaw flicked her tail in satisfaction as she closed her eyes and listened to Flamedapple chuckle lightly.

"Don't mind her. She's been like that ever since Ashflower and Spottedpelt's passing. She's more growl than bite" Flamedapple explained to the cowering apprentice.

"I'll show you less bite" Snowpaw grumbled, opening one eye and bared her fangs at the two medicine cats.

"Oh stop that this instant." Flamedapple growled playfully, cuffing her head softly. The affections of Flamedapple is one Snowpaw liked having.

"Flamedapple the wound I touched smells funny" Bluepaw pointed out. Flamedapple padded over to Snowpaw and spread some Chervil in it, the stinging becoming a dull pain.

"That's because it has been infected, but it's healing rather quickly" Flamedapple remarked as Bluepaw finished stripping the cobwebs.

After her bath of poultice, Bluepaw put new cobwebs on her dressed wounds. "There all better" Bluepaw mewed happily as she sat next to her mentor. "Now what will we do?" Bluepaw asked eagerly.

Snowpaw scoffed at her excitement as Greypaw's scent drifted into her nostrils. Greypaw stalked into the den, nearly knocking over Bluepaw as she lay beside her sister.

"Great StarClan you reek Snowpaw!" Greypaw purred teasingly. Bluepaw stood baffled at Greypaw's appearance as Flamedapple whispered into her ear.

Snowpaw noticed the pity the apprentice held in her eyes. Snowpaw began to bristle, but Greypaw trailed her tail along Snowpaw's spine, calming her down.

"It's her first time hearing about us remember?" Greypaw whispered. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and put her head on her paws, resting her eyes.

**Greypaw's POV**

Greypaw watched as he sister's breathing began to slow. She watched the two medicine cats began to discuss herbs, describing what it does and what it looks like.

Greypaw stood up slowly and padded out into the clearing, watching Redfeather as he left. She wanted to talk to him before he left with apprentice.

Greypaw lashed her tail in frustration and continued to wander around the clearing until she crashed into Sunstar. "Greypaw I've been looking for you, I wanted to show you some battle moves just in case RiverClan declares war on us" Sunstar meowed.

Greypaw nodded, reluctantly following after her mentor. She wanted to stay by Snowpaw's side just as Brackenflame had down. She spotted the bright ginger tom, watching the medicine cat den for any sign of movement.

Silverstorm lay next to him, chatting his ears off as she ate a thrush. Greypaw stopped and watched her clan harmonize as peace resonated through the camp.

Hollypelt squeezed out of the nursery and padded over to Hawkeye, her swollen belly swaying slightly at every paw step. Brightcloud settled beside Jaywing as they began to share tongues.

Maybe there was more to clan life than revenge for her parents death. Maybe there was a life beyond her sorrow and anger. Greypaw lashed her tail and followed her mentor quickly.

She would figure out what their destinies were, for her and her sister's sake.


	5. Memories

**Whaaaaaaaat? Two chapters in one day? Guys I'm so proud of this chapter it's not even funny. Like it's probably the best chapter so far in my opinion. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Greypaw's POV<strong>

Greypaw lashed her tail in frustration as Sunstar demonstrated the belly rake again. "The belly rake is usually a battle stopper. That or it gives you the advantage." He instructed as he got back on to his paws.

"Now I'll pin you down and you perform the belly rake." He meowed, getting into a crouch. "And remember claws sheathed" Sunstar reminded her.

Greypaw grew aware that the two new apprentices and their mentors were watching the demonstration and was caught by surprise as Sunstar leaped on her.

Greypaw struggled against her mentor's weight as he pinned her down. She let out a yowl of defiance as her hind paws battered Sunstar's belly.

Sunstar backed off her and sat down, his eyes shining with satisfaction. Greypaw stood up and shook the dust off her fur and began to wash the dust off her paws.

"Oh Leafstorm can we try? We wanna practice with Greypaw!" Nightpaw meowed excitedly.

"I wish Snowpaw was here! I remember watching them from the nursery. They fought like real warriors whenever they were mock battling! They're so cool!" Cinderpaw squeaked out.

Greypaw heard Sunstar chuckle as Greypaw licked her chest fur nervously. The kits innocence bothered her and made her fur rise slightly. They had no idea what she and Snowpaw had done to those RiverClan toms.

Only Sunstar and Leafstorm knew what happened to the toms. The rest of the clan thought they gave the toms mercy and scared them away.

Leafstorm padded up to her and whispered softly in her ear, "C'mon they've been yapping about you the entire trip through the territory. Let them practice with you" Leafstorm whispered.

Greypaw let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the new 'paws. "Fine, but if you get bruised it's not my fault" she meowed curtly.

Nightpaw and Cinderpaw nodded eagerly. She watched as the apprentices scampered away from Redfeather.

Greypaw got into a crouch and waggled her rear slightly, "Now attack me" Greypaw instructed, remembering the first day with Sunstar as her mentor.

The memory flooded her mind as the apprentices pounced towards her.

* * *

><p><em>Greypaw dragged her sister's body into the clearing and let out a wail. "Snowpaw's hurt! Flamedapple please come help her! She's all I have left" Greypaw cried. <em>

_Flamedapple quickly ran out into the clearing with a mouthful of cobwebs. The medicine cat began to plaster her sister with cobwebs to stop the bleeding. "Brackenflame, help me get this apprentice into the medicine cat den." Flamedapple instructed. _

_Greypaw had not noticed that the bright ginger tom was standing next to her, the look of pure terror frozen on his face. _

_Brackenflame quickly lifted Snowpaw on his back and the white she-cat let out a soft whimper. _

"_Hey you stupid fur-ball be gentle with her!" Greypaw snarled at the warrior. Brackenflame looked to Greypaw and nodded to her, promising the safety of her sister._

_Sunstar padded up to her, his face was set in a cold stare and looked to Greypaw, "Come to my den please" he meowed coldly as he walked away from her towards his den. _

_Greypaw followed more slowly, her tail dragging with exhaustion, leaving score marks in the dirt. She entered the cool dark den and spotted Leafstorm eating a mouse. _

"_Now tell me what happened." Sunstar ordered her. Greypaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her front paws. _

"_Well after our training session I began to follow Snowpaw's scent." Greypaw started, beginning to formulate a story that would be acceptable for the warrior's code. "After I caught a fresh scent of Snowpaw I spotted her on Sunningrocks. I leaped up and tried comforting her when suddenly three toms ambushed us! We were tangled with the RiverClan toms and rolled into their territories. We… We had no choice but to kill them Sunstar…" Greypaw sobbed, faking the guilt in her voice._

_Leafstorm let out a gasp and abandoned her mouse, pressing herself against Greypaw to comfort the traumatized apprentice. "Continue" Sunstar spoke, lashing his tail onto the ground. _

"_W-Well after my attacker was dead… I pushed the tom off me and saw the others attacking Snowpaw. I tackled them off her, but they turned on me and Snowpaw protected me from their sharp claws and teeth. She was so brave and fought like a warrior from LionClan!" Greypaw meowed, the memories of the blood spilling on her paws exhilarating her body, making her speak more powerfully. _

"_But the RiverClan toms were larger than her, easily pinning her down, their filthy claws marking her. Snowpaw lashed out and snagged her claws on the tom's throat, she didn't mean to kill him, she was in danger and it was in self-defense that she killed him. The third tom pinned me down and pressed his paw to my throat." Greypaw mewed, adding a shudder for effect. _

"_I thrashed and thrashed, but couldn't knock the tom off me. That's when I noticed that his throat was wide open. I gave one last splurge of energy and caught his throat, I actually didn't think I had bit that deep, but when his body went limp I cried out in surprise. But my main concern was Snowpaw. She was soaked with blood and she passed out. That's when I brought her here" Greypaw finished quietly, shaking in mock fear._

_Leafstorm whispered comforting words to her, soothing her shaking body._

"_Leafstorm go inform the clan that we may have a war on our paws, but do not tell them of the deaths." Sunstar ordered his deputy. _

_Leafstorm nodded and padded outside of the den. _

_"Greypaw what you did was within the warrior code and I am proud of both you and your sister. But our training session must be dealt with for it was unforgivable! I cannot punish your sister more than what she has been given. I will call that StarClan's punishment. As for you, you will tend to the elder's every need. Ticks, food, new bedding, everything, do you understand?" Sunstar asked. _

_Greypaw inwardly groaned and nodded her head. "Yes Sunstar I understand" she meowed flatly. She turned tail and headed out of the den towards where the elders were._

* * *

><p>Greypaw hit the ground, letting Nightpaw pin her down as she kicked Cinderkit away with her hind paws.<p>

Greypaw went limp, remembering when Spottedpelt had shown his kits his favorite move. Nightpaw began to crow her victory when Greypaw sprang up, sending the midnight black apprentice tumbling to the ground.

Greypaw pinned Nightpaw down and yowled a victory cry. "Get off me you great lump!" Nightpaw meowed as Greypaw jumped off, shaking the dust off her once again.

"Good job Cinderpaw" Redfeather purred, padding over to the dark grey apprentice. Cinderpaw's eyes shining with pride as Redfeather praised her.

Greypaw felt her pelt burn in anger as she stared at Cinderpaw. She turned away quickly, regaining her composure, turning back to Cinderpaw.

"Yeah that was some great battle moves!" she meowed flicking Cinderpaw's ear playfully. "Let's head back to camp then." Redfeather meowed looking to the sky.

Greypaw looked to her mentor and noticed he stood rigid as he sniffed the air again. "Greypaw get these apprentices back to camp quickly, then come back with a group of-" he was cut off as a battle cry split the air, the RiverClan leader leaping out of the bushes and onto Sunstar.

"Sunstar!" Greypaw cried out as the two leaders began to fight harshly. Redfeather cut off her rescue as he shoved his muzzle into her face.

"You heard him! Get the apprentices back to camp safely and return with a group of warriors. RiverClan has invaded our territory!" Redfeather hissed as he turned back to battle the RiverClan warriors slipping out of the bushes.

Greypaw nodded numbly and gathered Nightpaw and Cinderpaw with her as they bolted back to camp, the two new apprentices complaining the entire way. As they crashed through the entrance Greypaw looked around, spotting Brackenflame helping Snowpaw to the fresh-kill pile.

"Nightpaw I need you to gather the elder and lead them to the nursery, we must take no chances!" she hissed. Greypaw bolted to the warriors den and spotted four warriors sleeping.

"Wake up! RiverClan has invaded!" she yowled loudly. The bodies stirred and sat straight up. Greypaw backed out of the den as the warriors flooded out. Silverstorm gaped her jaws in a yawn as Nutleaf, Stormheart, Wildfur, and Lilywhisker padded out of the den.

"Sunstar and the other are battling RiverClan! They need help!" Greypaw meowed as the four warriors intently stared at her.

"GO!" Greypaw shrieked at them and they hared off towards the entrance. She watched as their tails disappeared and she watched as Nightpaw led the grumbling elders to the nursery beginning to run over to Brackenflame.

"Brackenflame, RiverClan has invaded the-" Greypaw began as a war cry filled the air. RiverClan warriors flooded into the clearing, their faces smug with victory.

Greypaw looked around frantically and let her fur rise threateningly and realized how doomed they were. Brackenflame was the only able warrior in the camp. Jaywing, Brightcloud, and Lionfur were out on a patrol, and Cherryleaf, and Goosewing were out on a hunting patrol.

Greypaw let out a battle cry and leaped onto the nearest she-cat, praying to StarClan that they could hold on until the patrols got back.


	6. Protecting the Camp

**Hiya! Sorry this update took so long. I've had it sitting around for StarClan knows how long. But yes I have finally uploaded this and hope you guys enjoy it c: Next chapter should be a bit more interesting in my opinion but who knows,**

**Primrosebutterfly: Ah yes it was fun writing the memory. I've been getting a few pointers from another reviewers so I decided to write that memory. Thanks for all your support and lovely reviews :D**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Greypaw's POV<strong>

Greypaw scored her claws down the she-cat's flank and nipped at the attacker's ear. The she-cat yowled and rolled, squishing Greypaw underneath her.

Greypaw hissed with annoyance as the she-cat pinned her down, snarling in her face. "Warriors don't kill to win their battles" Greypaw sneered at the she-cat and watched in satisfaction as her fur stood on end.

"Did you say that to Otterheart before you killed him you sick cat?" the she-cat mewed unevenly, raising her paw up with her claws unsheathed.

Greypaw watched, fear spreading through her body at the thought of dying. Suddenly a flash of white was on the cat's back, and blood came raining down on Greypaw.

"You keep your paws off my sister Lilyheart!" Snowpaw snarled, shredding the she-cat's ear. A wail rose from Lilyheart's throat as she tossed Snowpaw off and turned tail and ran.

Greypaw watched as Snowpaw shakily got up and shook her fur, blood droplets sprinkling off her fur. "Snowpaw your wounds opened up again" Greypaw fretted, sniffing over her sister.

"We don't have time to worry about that! The RiverClan warriors are closing in on the nursery and we have to protect the queens and elders" Snowpaw meowed firmly.

Greypaw watched in awe as her sister limped over to the nursery and she stopped and looked at Greypaw

"Even if we do hate them, they're all we have left" her sister meowed sadly as she limped off, Brackenflame close behind her.

Greypaw felt a hot breath behind her and she turned, looking the RiverClan leader in the eyes, his fur matted with blood. "Stormstar…" she gasped as she tried to back up. As the RiverClan leader advanced she felt more dread rippling through her.

"So you're the softie's apprentice. That worthless leader couldn't even beat me when I took one of his lives!" Stormstar chuckled.

Greypaw stood frozen and realized that the pale grey tom was talking about Sunstar. Greypaw felt the fear drip away and leaped at Stormstar.

"You murderer! How dare you attack him!" she hissed, her claws raking down his muzzle. The big tom reared back in surprise as the little apprentice fought back with ferocity.

Stormstar lashed his tail and lunged at Greypaw, his claws connecting with her cheek. Greypaw let out a yowl of protest as pain flared in her face. She felt the blood trickle down her face and lunged under Stormstar, fitting under him snugly. She gave a single heave, knocking the tom off balance as she pinned him down; her claws tearing open his throat, making him lose a life.

A she-cat let out a wail of despair and Greypaw was knocked off the unmoving body. "No you promised! You promised to be more careful this battle!" the silver tabby wailed pitifully.

Greypaw stood up and gingerly touched her cheek with her paw, wincing at the deep claw marks.

"You piece of crow-food! You killed my mate! He had kits on the way!" she snarled, lunging at Greypaw. Greypaw yowled in surprise and swatted at the she-cat, becoming aware of how heavy the she-cat was, and that her belly was lower than the rest of her clan mates.

"He's a leader! He should have more than one life" Greypaw retorted, snorting as the silver tabby jumped off her quickly, sniffing at Stormstar.

Stormstar stirred and stood up shakily, glaring at the apprentice. "You'll pay for this apprentice." He growled, stalking out of the entrance.

The silver tabby turned to Greypaw and leaped at her again, clawing every inch of her, slicing her ears. Greypaw screeched in agony and squirmed under the queen's claws.

"Willowflower that's enough!" a voice hissed. Greypaw opened her eyes and spotted Redfeather. The tom glared at her, freezing her movements.

"You know, I always thought you would be the father to my kits, but when you refused to bring me to your camp I knew you weren't loyal to me as you proclaimed" Willowflower murmured sadly.

"Where my loyalties lie is none of your business, but if you must know it's with that scrawny cat under you." Redfeather snorted, flicking his tail lazily.

Anger sparked through Greypaw at being called scrawny and unsheathed her claws and performed the belly rake, splattering Willowflower's blood onto the ground.

The queen hissed in pain and leaped off of Greypaw. "How dare you attack a queen? Isn't that against your warrior code?" Willowflower challenged.

Greypaw got to her paws, confused at the silver tabby's questioned. "Are you not a warrior too? The code is yours also" Greypaw shot back.

Redfeather shot her a look that silenced her. "Go back to RiverClan rogue. There you are welcomed and expected leave now" Redfeather hissed.

Willowflower scoffed and glared at the dark ginger tom "And that's coming from a kittypet" she meowed darkly, padding out of the camp with her fleeing clan mates. She stopped at the entrance and glared at the ThunderClan cats, "This isn't over" she meowed threateningly.

Redfeather snarled in fury as Willowflower left and looked at Greypaw, his eyes softening when they met hers. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Do you really think I'm scrawny?" Greypaw meowed looking herself over. "No, you're actually quite well fed I just had to say that so she would get off you" Redfeather meowed good humoredly.

Greypaw rolled her eyes and spotted her sister leaning heavily on an injured Brackenflame. The two cats collapsed half-way to the medicine cat den.

"Brackenflame?" she heard Redfeather ask, as the tom bounded towards his brother. Greypaw watched her sister franticly lick at Brackenflame's wounds as the medicine cats tried to tend to both her and Brackenflame.

"Is this what StarClan has meant for ThunderClan? The stench of blood filling every cat's noses?" she asked quietly, looking up into the leaf-fall sky as leaves whirled around like a storm.


	7. New Leader

**Hello reviewers! I'm getting some good feed back and some good ideas from you guys :D So thanks a lot. You may not know it but I take all the ideas you give me and try to fit them into the story. So keep up your fabulous reviews! I love them**

**Primrosebutterfly: Oh yeah it didn't really take that long to come up with one. It just came to mind and I used it xD**

**Wood Cats: I'm taking your suggestions and trying to fit it into my story, but if it doesn't I'm sorry, but I'm certain it will :D I'll write your suggestions in the chappie I promise**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowpaw's POV<strong>

Snowpaw collapsed on the ground next to Brackenflame, grateful for his warmth as she began to shiver. She could feel Greypaw's stare burning into her pelt as she lay on the ground, waiting for the medicine cat to come into the clearing. She felt small paws poking and prodding her and she opened her eyes to see Bluepaw checking over her.

"Flamedapple, her wounds have reopened, what shall we do?" she asked frantically. Flamedapple looked to his apprentice and ran her tail over the apprentice's spine.

"Calm down Bluepaw, remember what I talked to you about when cats reopen their wounds." Flamedapple mewed calmly. Bluepaw took a deep breath and ran to the medicine cat den.

**Bluepaw's POV**

Bluepaw scampered into the den and snagged cobwebs for Snowpaw. She wasn't as shaky as she was the first time dealing with the snowy white apprentice.

As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight outside she reached Snowpaw, setting down the cobwebs. "Now this might sting, so don't claw my ears off" she meowed firmly, pressing the cobwebs onto the open wounds.

"Since we've already given you herbs for infections, you won't need anymore, though you'll be confined to the medicine cat den for half a moon I would believe." Bluepaw began to mutter. She stiffened as Snowpaw's icy blue gaze connected with her deep blue gaze.

"So you're telling me I have to keep waiting until I can return to my apprentice duties?" Snowpaw huffed, "If you were just as skilled as Flamedapple I'd be ready in a week" Snowpaw growled harshly.

Bluepaw stepped back, pressing her ears against her skull, almost letting out a whimper.

Flamedapple stepped in front of her and cuffed Snowpaw on the ear. The fresh scent of blood hit Bluepaw's nose and she saw Snowpaw's look of dismay.

"That's enough of that; I will not have you harassing my apprentice!" Flamedapple snarled. Snowpaw looked away as blood trickled down her ear and Flamedapple attended to it.

Bluepaw heard the comforting words that passed his mouth. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I know your father wouldn't approve of me doing that, but I had to protect her. She's only been my apprentice for a moon." Her mentor whispered.

Bluepaw quit listening and turned to Brackenflame who was panting as he cleaned his wounds. "Brackenflame are you alright?" she asked softly, sniffing over the warrior.

"I'm fine; Snowpaw on the other hand needs your attention more than I do." He meowed firmly, looking to Snowpaw as Flamedapple finished tending to her ear.

"She doesn't like me" Bluepaw mewed pitifully.

Brackenflame let out a chuckle and nudged the blue-grey she-cat playfully. "She has a bit of a cold exterior, but I'm beginning to break it down. She's showing more affection than she would like to and she doesn't like it which is why she snaps at you" the tom whispered to her.

Bluepaw let out a purr and dipped her head to Brackenflame and trotted over to Snowpaw. "I think I might have been being careful when I tended to you. You'll be out within the week." Bluepaw reassured the snowy white apprentice.

"What about Brackenflame?" Snowpaw wheezed, closing her eyes.

Bluepaw let out a purr and flicking her tail playfully, helping Snowpaw to her feet.

"C'mon now we have to get you both to the medicine cat den" Bluepaw meowed, slowly moving towards the medicine cat den.

Once the two wounded warriors were settled Bluepaw trotted out into the clearing to spot Leafstorm dragging Sunstar's limp body through the entrance.

"I'll go get the lavender" Bluepaw meowed quietly to Flamedapple as she padded into the medicine cat den to hear Brackenflame and Snowpaw chatting.

"Brackenflame, can I trust you?" she heard Snowpaw ask softly. Bluepaw stopped and sat nearby to hear their conversation.

**Snowpaw's POV**

Brackenflame let out a snort of amusement and nudged Snowpaw lightly. "Of course you can. You can tell me anything and my feelings for you will never change." He meowed firmly.

Snowpaw pressed her ears to her skull and let out a sigh. "I'm going to assume you know how I got these wounds" Snowpaw meowed. She watched as Brackenflame nodded,

"Those weasel-hearted RiverClan toms gave them to you, and you and Greypaw beat them and let them go" Brackenflame murmured, remembering what he had been told. Snowpaw shook her head and looked at him, ready to tell him the truth.

**Bluepaw's POV**

"Well you see what happened was that the RiverClan warriors had me pinned down." The snowy apprentice began.

"Are you a mouse-brain? Get in there and stop her!" Greypaw hissed, shoving Bluepaw aside.

Bluepaw stumbled, slightly crushing the lavender she had been looking for.

Greypaw slithered into the space where her and Brackenflame were and let out a wail of grief, flopping down beside her sister. "Sunstar is dead" she cried out.

Bluepaw rolled her eyes and gathered the lavender and padded out into the clearing. Something was up with those two sisters and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She placed the bundle of lavender at her mentor's paws and waited for him to respond.

"Thank you Bluepaw, go check by the nursery if the mint has grown back yet" Flamedapple meowed distractedly.

Bluepaw let out a small sigh and followed the scent of milk and found the mint leaves growing beside the nursery. She grabbed a couple and brought to Sunstar's body and began to rub it onto the golden tom's body, masking the scent of death.

Flamedapple looked at her as she finished rubbing the mint on Sunstar "I want you to go with Leafstorm to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives. I will watch over the rest of the camp" Flamedapple meowed seriously.

Bluepaw's fur began to bristle and she stood up, looking around frantically. "W-why me?" she asked, kneading the ground with her paws.

"When the patrols get back everyone will be asking what happened and I don't want you here for them to pester you" Flamedapple explained.

Bluepaw sighed and looked to her mentor, "Could you at least get the traveling herbs? I have no idea what herbs I would need to give Leafstorm" she meowed shyly.

Flamedapple purred and stood up slowly, arching his back in a slow stretch. "Leafstorm is not allowed to take the herbs or eat or drink anything." The tortoise-shell tom meowed, padding towards the medicine cat den.

Bluepaw trotted over to Leafstorm and touched her shoulder gently with her nose. _Oh StarClan grant me the right words to say! _Bluepaw pleaded to her ancestors.

"Leafstorm the time to travel to Moonstone is now, you are not allowed to eat or drink until after the ceremony" Bluepaw informed.

Leafstorm's eyes grew clear for a moment as she looked at Bluepaw "You have such wise words for one so young, I am ready to travel to the Mothermouth." Leafstorm meowed, getting to her paws as Flamedapple brought out a bundle of herbs.

"Take these herbs and you'll make it to the moonstone before moonhigh." Flamedapple informed as Bluepaw lapped the herbs up obediently.

Flamedapple continued to stare at Leafstorm as her face scrunched up in hunger. "Since you will be gone the entire night you must appoint a new deputy" Flamedapple instructed.

Leafstorm sighed and looked around "Brackenflame is too young, but many think he will become deputy when he hasn't even had his first apprentice." She began to murmur. As Bluepaw listened to her ramble on about the warriors she had chirps began to fill the air.

The flapping of wings became louder than Bluepaw had ever heard. A bird swooped into the camp, scoring its wing in the sand; the brilliant color blue was vibrant in the sunhigh's harsh light.

The constant flapping of wings over took Bluepaw and she hit the ground, twitching uncontrollably.

"Bluepaw what's the matter?" Leafstorm asked frantically.

"StarClan is speaking to her" Flamedapple murmured quietly to Leafstorm.

Bluepaw opened her eyes and looked around, the noise faded from her ears, the brilliant blue bird was gone and she jumped up. "You didn't see it? It was brilliant! Oh the blue color in that birds wing! Oh it was amazing!" Bluepaw began to ramble.

"Bluepaw focus! Why do you think StarClan gave you that image?" Flamedapple questioned her, "What do you remember most?" her mentor continued to press her.

Bluepaw shut her mouth and looked to Flamedapple. "The thing I remember the most is the wing. A single wing kept scoring across the ground. And the color blue…" she closed her eyes and an image of a blue-grey tom came to her mind.

"Oh! Jaywing is supposed to be deputy! The rightful deputy is supposed to be Jaywing!" Bluepaw exclaimed, bouncing around happily. She had interpreted her first vision from StarClan.

Flamedapple chuckled at his apprentice's eagerness and dipped his head to Leafstorm. "What do you think then?" he asked the light brown she-cat.

Leafstorm eyed the bouncing apprentice and let out a sigh "She may be young, but I trust her decision as it has come directly from StarClan." Leafstorm meowed wisely. "Let's get going before it's too late" Leafstorm meowed, heading towards the entrance.

Bluepaw froze and looked to Flamedapple "What do I do when I get there?" Bluepaw meowed nervously. "I want you to look in on her leadership ceremony. Make sure everything goes smoothly" Flamedapple mewed, his gaze flicking around nervously.

"Flamedapple what's the matter?" Bluepaw asked looking into her mentors eyes.

"N-Nothing Bluepaw just go catch up to Leafstorm" Flamedapple reassured her, turning towards the medicine cat den. She let out a sigh and padded towards the entrance, spotting Leafstorm waiting for her.

"Leafstorm does this usually happen? An apprentice medicine cat going to a leader ceremony?" Bluepaw asked nervously.

Leafstorm looked down to her and flicked her ear playfully. "All will be well little one, StarClan has put on the right path" Leafstorm chuckled, heading towards fourtrees with Bluepaw trotting after her.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw watched as Leafstorm flopped down from exhaustion. "Hopefully one day I'll get used to this not eating and drinking thing before I go to share tongues with StarClan" Leafstorm joked as she groomed her messy fur.<p>

Bluepaw chuckled and looked to the twinkling stars in the sky. "Come it's time to receive your nine lives. Once we enter the cave we must not speak until we exit the cave" Bluepaw informed Leafstorm, surprising even herself with the knowledge she possessed.

Bluepaw was the first to enter the cave, leading the new leader down the familiar path to the Moonstone. Bluepaw watched as the moonstone lit up, sparkling with the tales of their ancestors.

Bluepaw let out a small sigh of satisfaction and watched as Leafstorm pressed her nose to the moonstone, growing omonisly still.

Bluepaw quickly pressed her nose to the sparkling stone and opened her eyes. Leafstorm was standing in front of a she-cat she barely recognized.

"Your old life is no more Leafstorm. From this night on you will be the leader of ThunderClan." The she-cat meowed, touching her nose to the top of Leafstorm's head, "With this life I give you loyalty to what is right" she meowed, dipping her head.

Leafstorm looked sadly to the she-cat "Flowerheart, your kits are wonderful warriors, Brackenflame and Redfeather will do great things in the clan" Leafstorm promised the ginger queen.

Bluepaw let out a sad purr as she finally recognized the queen that had died giving birth to Brackenflame and Redfeather.

The queen disappeared and a tom appeared before her "B-Bear? What are you doing here?" Leafstorm asked the dark brown tom. "We may have been rogues, but remember I was the one who led you to the clans little one. I used to be a part of ThunderClan before they banished me for no reason. And with this life I give you justice" he meowed, slight anger burning in his eyes.

Leafstorm held her ground as pain sparkled in her eyes. Bluepaw sat through the rest of the ceremony not recognizing any of the cats until the last one appeared.

"Sunstar you had told me you had more than one life left" Leafstorm mewed sadly. "I didn't want you to worry and a good thing that brought too seeing as our little ones are on the way" he purred happily.

Leafstorm let out a shocked gasp and began to question what the former leader had meant.

Bluepaw felt a paw poke her rib and she turned and spotted a dark grey she-cat. "The prophecy has changed!" she meowed urgently as the echoes of Leafstar's name faded.

"What are you talking about? What prophecy?" Bluepaw asked the frightened she-cat.

"Only the purest heart of the crashing thunder can soothe the raging river" The dark grey cat muttered. Paw-steps echoed around them and a white tom with light grey flecks joined them.

"Ashflower how many times have I told you not to wander off like that especially to give a prophecy to Snowpaw or Greypaw?" He scolded her sternly.

"But it's not them! It's the newest medicine cat" Ashflower protested.

Bluepaw stood shocked and looked at the resemblance Snowpaw and Greypaw took from their mother. Though Snowpaw had a build of the spotted tom.

"My apologies Bluepaw, my name is Spottedpelt. I know you didn't know the prophecy before, but just know that it's changed." The tom sighed and stood up.

"The ceremony has ended, let's go Ashflower" Spottedpelt meowed, trotting up into the sky. Ashflower watched her mate leave and looked to Bluepaw.

"Please watch over my babies! Please lead them down the right path!" Ashflower pleaded.

Bluepaw nodded and watched as StarClan faded and turned into the moonstone. Bluepaw stood up and dipped her head to the newly named Leafstar.

They exited the cave together and began to travel towards ThunderClan territory. Leafstar began to mutter about her newly discovered kits and Bluepaw stopped dead when her leader had muttered those four words.

**"The prophecy has changed"**


	8. Innocence lost

Snowpaw watched as the camp went about their daily business as the dawn patrol headed off, Brackenflame leading his newest apprentice, Gingerpaw, out on the patrol.

Snowpaw scoffed and headed back into apprentice den and curled up beside her sister. It had been a moon since Leafstar was made leader and soon she would have to step down to give birth to Sunstar's kits.

"Who knew?" Snowpaw murmured as paw-steps from outside stopped in front of the entrance. "Cinderpaw!" Redfeather hissed, before leaving the entrance. Snowpaw ran her tail over Greypaw's spine and cooed in her ear.

"Redfeather is outside Greypaw, Cinderpaw will take a few moments to get ready so now is your chance to talk to him" Snowpaw meowed as she started to groom her sister's fur.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Greypaw mewed sleepily, as she got to her paws and stumbled outside. Snowpaw purred with amusement as she heard her sister call Redfeather's name, their voices faded as they ventured to the fresh-kill pile.

Snowpaw watched as the apprentices began to rise, Nightpaw let out an exasperated sigh and stretched.

"Leafstar always has me wake up early. She never goes out in the afternoon anymore." Nightpaw complained.

Snowpaw flicked her tail in annoyance and let out a growl. "Has it ever occurred to you that not only is she expecting kits, but that she's leader and her main concern is the entire clan?" Snowpaw asked, shooting an accusing look to Nightpaw. "She's trying her hardest to train you to be the best warrior. You might be her last apprentice so appreciate it while it lasts" Snowpaw meowed flatly.

Nightpaw looked at her in surprise and dipped her head "I suppose you're right, I shouldn't complain because it's an honor to be the leader's apprentice" Nightpaw meowed evenly, flicking her tail in acceptance.

Snowpaw got to her paws and began to stretch, "Be lucky you aren't stuck with the same mentor twice" Snowpaw spat, watching as Flamepaw and Sunpaw stirred from their sleep.

Sunpaw was the first to speak as he glared over his sister at the older apprentices. "Can't any cat get some sleep around here?' he meowed playfully, shaking his sister awake.

"Get off me you big fur-ball" Flamepaw murmured sleepily. She heard Nightpaw and Cinderpaw chuckle at the siblings as they were the same way. "Well I'm gonna go meet up with Redfeather, he must be furious about how long I'm taking" Cinderpaw mewed sarcastically.

Snowpaw watched as the two sisters padded out of the apprentice den. She let out a sigh and layed her tail over her paws as Flamepaw and Sunpaw began a mock battle over who would get the first piece of prey for the day.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes and tried to remember the last time her and Greypaw played like that. She scrunched up her face as she plunged deeper into her memories and found it.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon Greykit stop staring at Redpaw and Brackenpaw! Their apprentice ceremony is already over!" Snowkit mewled as she tugged at her sister's ear. <em>

"_But aren't you a bit jealous? We're as big as they are!" Greypaw huffed crossly. _

"_Now, now, my little Greykit." Their mother cooed as she squeezed out of the nursery. "Your day will one day come and your father and I will call out your names proudly!" Ashflower meowed to them. _

"_Mama watch me!" Snowkit squealed as she stalked behind Greykit and jumped on her back. Greykit yowled in surprise and they began to roll around, battering each other with their soft paws. They rolled under the paws of a silver apprentice and continued their mock battle. _

"_Hey watch it!" the silver she-cat hissed, her fur rising on her back. _

"_Silverpaw you know better than to speak to my kits like that" a deep growl came from behind her. "S-Sorry Spottedpelt." Silverpaw mewed apologetically._

_Spottedpelt sat down beside his apprentice and watched his kits fondly as they squealed in delight. It seemed the entire clan was watching the two sisters play. _

_Suddenly Snowkit sat up and stared at the elders and waggled her rear playfully. "It seems we have ShadowClan intruders Greykit" Snowkit mewed, trotting over towards the elders. _

"_Oh yes! They've been filthy prey-stealers for moons!" Greykit joined in as she followed Snowkit. Snowkit cried out and launched herself at the elders as the pretended to be ShadowClan warriors. _

"_We'll always steal the prey of the might and noble ThunderClan!" a mottled brown tabby tom growled. _

"_Owlfeather you stupid fur-ball we're the enemies. We're supposed to be insulting ThunderClan not complimenting them" the eldest she-cat huffed in amusement. _

"_Oh hush Streampelt!" the tom murmured crossly as he swatted his paw at the two kits. Snowkit jumped onto Streampelt's back and began to batter the old she-cat's back. _

"_Oh great StarClan! We beg for mercy from these might warriors!" Owlfeather pleaded as he let Greykit pin him down. Streampelt rolled over, knocking Snowkit off as she rolled onto her back, flailing her paw in the air. _

"_Oh woe is me! I've been defeated by ThunderClan" Streampelt chucked. Suddenly she sat straight up and sniffed the air. _

"_What is it Streampelt?" Owlfeather asked, all they playfulness drained from his voice as he gently pushed Greykit off him. _

"_I smell… I smell blood!" the elderly she-cat cried out. Owlfeather looked to the kits and shooed them out of the elders den. _

"_Go back to your mother; she's probably worried about you." Owlfeather rasped as he began to comfort the elderly queen. Greykit shot Snowkit a look of suspicion and Snowkit shrugged it off and trotted towards the nursery. _

"_Let's go tell Mama that we beat ShadowClan warriors!" Snowkit squealed as she dashed off towards the nursery._

_Ashflower stood at the entrance, frantically looking around and spotted her kits. "Oh thank goodness you're alright, hurry get in the nursery" Ashflower meowed nervously as Snowkit picked up a fishy scent. _

"_Mama what's the stench?" Greykit complained before Snowkit could even speak. Before Ashflower could answer a warrior crashed through the brambles, "RiverClan has invaded and heading towards the camp!" the warrior cried out. _

_Snowkit turned quickly and saw his fur was matted with blood as she recognized Kinkclaw. "Mama what's wrong with Kinkclaw?" Snowkit wailed as the warrior limped off towards the medicine cat den. _

"_He's been injured dear; now please hurry up inside the nursery. I don't want you two getting hurt." Ashflower mewed softly. _

_Snowkit didn't listen to her as more warriors with the awful stench flooded through the brambles, all crying out with a war cry._

_Snowkit squealed with terror as a warrior from the different clan stood over her, baring his fangs. As he lunged at her Ashflower appeared in front of her, swatting the tom away in one powerful swipe. _

"_Don't you dare touch my kit!" the queen spat furiously. The tom stood up quickly and pounced on her mother, quickly pinning her down. _

"_Those kits deserve to die after what StarClan has told us" the tom growled. _

"_And I suppose StarClan told you to kill them?" her mother challenged as the tom bared his fangs again. _

"_You challenge your opponent who is about to kill the mother of those… those monsters!" the tom hissed at her. _

"_Warriors don't kill to win their battles" Ashflower meowed desperately as the tom's paw dug into her throat. _

"_This warrior does" he snarled, his claws ripping into her throat and tearing it open. Snowkit let out a petrified wail. _

"_Mama! NO!" She cried out as her mother bled out in front of her. _

"_S-Snowkit take care of your sister" Ashflower gurgled out. She felt Greykit press against her, her body shaking violently. _

"_She... She's gone Greykit. Mama is gone" Snowkit cried. Greykit let out a wail of despair. Spottedpelt bounded out of the mass of fighting cats and stood over his kits as he stared at Ashflower, horrified. _

"_How dare you Gorsetail! Why did you kill her?" Spottedpelt choked out. Gorsetail licked his claws clean of their mother's blood. _

"_Because she chose you over me! That's why" he hissed at Spottedpelt. _

"_So this battle is because of a stupid love affair?" Spottedpelt spat at him. Gorsetail began to chuckle and he stalked up to Spottedpelt. _

"_Of course not. StarClan has told us of two kits that would destroy RiverClan! We're here to put a stop to it" the golden tom explained. _

_Spottedpelt leaped at Gorsetail and they began to fight savagely. _

"_Snowkit what's wrong with Papa?" Greykit squeaked out in fear. "He's fighting for Mama. Her strength is within him!" Snowkit mewed, not sure where her words came from. _

_The two kits watched as the golden tom pinned down their father, biting deeply into his throat. _

"_It's too bad I've always been stronger than you" Gorsetail meowed darkly as he stepped off Spottedpelt. _

_As RiverClan began to flee Snowkit and Greykit stiffly padded to their parents who lay side by side. Snowkit noticed that the clan gathered around them and Sunstar looked to his brother. _

"_Just as they had always been, side by side" Snowkit and Greykit began to sob loudly as the clan paid their respects to their deceased parents._

* * *

><p>Snowpaw came back to reality and realized she was crying. The memory clung fresh to her fur now and she began to weep. She noticed a body lay beside her and noticed Brackenflame looking at her sadly.<p>

"I remember that day clearly" he meowed comfortingly, as if reading her mind. Snowpaw sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was the last day me and Greypaw had our innocence. After all that blood we seek revenge. We still do" Snowpaw mewed softly.

Brackenflame licked between her ears "I'll help you anyway I can" he promised her. Snowpaw looked to Brackenflame and stared into his eyes.

"Even if it goes against the warrior code?" Snowpaw questioned. Brackenflame hesitated and looked to his paws. His ears flicked nervously and he looked back up to her.

****"I promise that I'll help you any way I can. Even if it means going against the warrior code" Brackenflame promised, pressing closer to Snowpaw.****

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter :3 We finally get a view into Snowpaw's and Greypaw's past and I loved it! Though it's a bit sad I still loved it. Hope you enjoyed it :D<strong>


	9. Badger Fighting

Snowpaw hurried out of the apprentice den and glared at Silverstorm. "Is there a reason we're up before any other cat?"

Snowpaw growled. "No I just know you don't like being up early" Silverstorm sneered at her.

Snowpaw scoffed and gave a smug look at Silverstorm. "You're just mad because Brackenflame won't share tongue with you anymore" Snowpaw mewed dangerously sweet. "Oh please tell me you didn't ask him to be your mate" Snowpaw meowed with amusement, letting a mrrow of laughter slip out.

Silverstorm widened her eyes and looked away quickly, her claws unsheathing. Snowpaw heard a rustling as Greypaw stepped out of the apprentice den, yawning.

"You're nothing like Spottedpelt…" Silverstorm muttered her eyes angry slits. Snowpaw froze as she heard Silverstorm and raw outrage filled her body.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Snowpaw hissed at Silverstorm. "You didn't know him as I did! You only knew him as a mentor! He was my father and he was kind hearted and loyal to ThunderClan" Snowpaw cried as she cuffed Silverstorm in the muzzle.

Snowpaw got close to Silverstorm whispering a promise in her ears "I swear on my father's life I will kill you." She hissed. Snowpaw stepped away and stood beside Greypaw. She looked up to the pale dawn sky and scented Brackenflame as he squeezed out of the warriors den.

"Just go hunting" Silverstorm spat at the apprentices and turned and padded to Brackenflame. Snowpaw began to bristle as Silverstorm began to press herself against Brackenflame.

"Hey calm down, Silverstorm can see what it does to you and she does it more." Greypaw murmured to her.

Snowpaw looked up and noticed Brackenflame pushing her away and meowing words to her and padded towards the two apprentices.

"Where are you two heading?" he asked, looking from Snowpaw to Greypaw. "We're going hunting! You and Gingerpaw should come with us!" Greypaw meowed before Snowpaw could answer.

Brackenflame nodded bounded over to the apprentice den, sticking his head in. Almost instantly he reared and Gingerpaw came running out of the apprentice den towards them.

"I finally get to hunt with you two!" he meowed excitedly as he jumped up and down. "Brackenflame always talks about you two! And you can't ever get him to shut up about Snowpaw" Gingerpaw began to babble.

Brackenflame came up from behind him and put his paw over his apprentice's mouth. Greypaw let out a chuckle and took the lead.

Snowpaw fell into step beside Brackenflame and looked up to him, his emerald blue eyes focused on their surroundings, and his ears alert for any prey scuttling in the grass.

Snowpaw waved her tail happily and started to scent for prey. She stopped when she spotted a squirrel on the ground, digging for its food.

Snowpaw got into a crouch and began to move towards it silently. She waggled her rear slightly and pounced, biting into the squirrel and killing it swiftly. She felt proud of her kill and looks to Brackenflame with pride and noticed the terror on his face. She pushed her scenting past the squirrel and smelled the stench of badger. She looked behind her and saw the horrid creature towering over her.

Snowpaw hissed with surprise and leaped back as the badger swiped at her. She quickly assessed the creature and noticed its ribs were poking out of its fur.

Snowpaw cast a quick glance to Greypaw as Brackenflame took his apprentice away towards the camp. "Attack!" she yowled as her and Greypaw lunged at the badger.

Snowpaw was on its back, clawing feverishly into its skin, making blood spray everywhere.

Greypaw was scratching at its flanks, shredding it's fur. The badger quickly batted at Greypaw, sending her tumbling into a tree.

Snowpaw let out a meow of distress before the badger rolled over, crushing the white apprentice under its weight.

Snowpaw flailed under its weight and let out a gasp as it was gone.

Greypaw had tackled it head on and was scratching and biting it. Snowpaw caught her breath and stood as the badger bit into Greypaw's front paw and tossed her aside. She screeched in agony, but was still able to run back to it.

Snowpaw leaped and dug her own fangs into its throat, tearing it out. She heard the creature shriek in pain and flail its claws as it hit the ground writhing in pain before it went still.

Snowpaw began to pant as she limped up to her sister. "How is your paw?" Snowpaw asked softly.

Greypaw glared at her "It's fine" she snapped looking to the ground.

"What's the matter?" Snowpaw asked, taken back by Greypaw's snappy attitude.

"It was reckless!" Greypaw mewed exasperated. "We shoul've waited for a patrol to help out." Greypaw continued.

"It would've followed us back to camp Greypaw!" Snowpaw spat at Greypaw, lashing her tail. Suddenly she looked away, feeling bad for arguing with her sister. "Look I'm sorry. Maybe I wanted to show off to Brackenflame and his apprentice. I mean the little tom was so excited and I couldn't let him down" Snowpaw murmured her apology.

Before Greypaw could respond to her apology Leafstar, Redfeather, Brackenflame, and Jaywing crashed through the undergrowth. They spotted the two apprentices, wounded and alive and the dead badger.

"Are you two okay?" was the first question that Leafstar asked as the other warriors began to examine the badger.

The two sisters nodded to their leader and pressed close together.

"Did you kill this badger?" she asked abruptly as she looked over the she-cats. "You two were very brave. I will make you two warriors right away!" Leafstar praised.

Snowpaw snapped her head up and looked to Greypaw who was bristling with excitement. "A-Already?" Snowpaw asked, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Yes you two have been training very hard for five moons and both of you have suffered loses not many cats go through at such a young age" Leafstar informed them.

Snowpaw jumped to her paws and winced at the pain. "We should get you to the medicine cats" Leafstar chuckled, signaling Redfeather and Brackenflame to help them out.

Snowpaw leaned heavily against Brackenflame as the group continued back to the camp, chattering happily as they padded through the entrance.

Silverstorm was the first to run to Brackenflame, pushing Snowpaw out of the way. Snowpaw scowled and continued limping towards the medicine cat den.

Brackenflame tried to swerve past Silverstorm and she turned to sneer at Snowpaw. "I guess you two were so unskilled that the badger got the best of you kits and the _grown_ warriors had to save you" she meowed mockingly.

Snowpaw pressed her ears to her skull, even though she knew the true story. "Silverstorm stop this! Stop being a bully to Snowpaw!" Brackenflame growled at the silver she-cat.

"But why?" Silverstorm whined. "Can't you see we're destined to be mates?" Silverstorm pressed. "If you mate with… with… that thing you're path will grow dark! You'll probably be in the Dark Forest with her!" Silverstorm cried out.

Snowpaw let out a cry of despair and hurtled into the medicine cat den, hearing Brackenflame's words loud and clear as he shouted at her.

"I will never be mates with you! You're a mess, tangled in your confidence!" he snarled, his voice growing softer as he continued to her. "You're unstoppable, but I think you're better off looking alone." He meowed. Being up front that no tom in the clan liked her enough to be mates with her.


	10. Finally Warriors

**Today's the day! My two little apprentices are now Warriors :D I'm so proud of them. I didn't want to linger on their apprenticehood because I had nothing else to offer for the apprentices. I'm debating whether or not to make them queens by the end of the story or not, or how long this story is going to be. I'm just writing the chapters straight from my noggin. So anyways keep reviewing! I love all the reviews I get!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowpaw's POV<strong>

"I, Leafstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Leafstar started the ceremony as Snowpaw and Greypaw fluffed out their fur with excitement.

Snowpaw turned her head and spotted Brackenflame sitting next to Redfeather. Both toms had a proud look in their eyes.

Snowpaw looked away surprised. Those two rarely ever showed pride to other clan mates let alone two apprentices.

"Greypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked as she stood in front of Greypaw.

Greypaw fidgeted uneasily and Snowpaw ran her tail down her sister's spine, comforting her as best as she could. Greypaw looked up and looked into Leafstar's eyes.

"I do!" she mewed confidently.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Greypaw from this moment you will be known as Greycloud. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan" Leafstar meowed, resting her head on top of Greycloud's.

Greycloud licked Leafstar's shoulder and padded over to sit next to Redfeather.

Leafstar was in front of Snowpaw and suddenly Snowpaw was nervous. All the blood she spilt on those RiverClan toms. She let off a small shudder of pleasure as she remembered the images of torn throats. She stared up at her leader as she began her warrior ceremony.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked, her pale green eyes shining with encouragement.

Snowpaw let out a soft sigh and returned her gaze. "I do" she replied confidently.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw from this moment you will be known as Snowflower. StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan" Leafstar mewed to her, resting her muzzle on Snowflower's head.

Snowflower hesitated guiltily and licked her leader's shoulder tentatively. The clan began to shout out their new names and Snowflower looked around, her heart melting at the sight. She knew she would have to change her ways if she wanted a way into StarClan.

**Greycloud's POV**

Greycloud looked to her sister as she padded slowly over to her. The Clan's chant flooding out her own thoughts.

"Greycloud, Snowflower!"

Greycloud purred as her sister approached the group. "Redfeather we should all go hunting together" Cinderpaw mewed excitedly.

Greycloud was surprised that the small apprentice had snuck up on her and she looked to Redfeather. Their eyes locked and Greycloud let out a small sigh of satisfaction. Nobody had given him as much attention as Brackenflame which meant he was all hers.

"Shall we go hunting?" he asked softly, his green eyes burning into her.

Greycloud stood up and stretched her legs. "Yes, we have plenty of time before we have to sit vigil." Greycloud responded and looked to Snowflower. Her eyes were glassed over as she was deep in thought and Greycloud nudged her softly.

"Hey mouse-brain maybe you should pay some attention to Brackenflame. He rejected Silverstorm in front of the entire clan yesterday for you" Greycloud hissed to her sister.

Snowflower shook her head to dislodge the thoughts she was having and looked to her sister sadly.

"You think our future will be bright with them?" Snowflower asked.

Greycloud looked at her sister in surprise and pressed closer to her.

"I mean I would like to end up in StarClan with Mama and Papa" Snowflower whined childishly.

Greycloud finally understood what was happening and licked between her sister's ears. "They're changing us Snowflower, maybe we won't have to kill Gorsetail after all." Greycloud murmured, her tail twining with Snowflower's comfortingly.

"But we promised them! We have to take revenge!" Snowflower protested.

Greycloud looked up to see the two warriors and their apprentices were waiting for them, chattering with excitement.

"C'mon we wouldn't want to keep them waiting now would we?" Greycloud meowed as she and Snowflower padded towards the others.

**Nightpaw's POV**

Nightpaw let out a frustrated growl as she stumbled out of the elders den. She wanted to go hunting with her sister, but Leafstar had ordered her to clean out the elders den and make sure the queens were fed. She had tended to the queens first and finally finished with the elders beddings.

"Honestly you'd think the elders know how to walk over to the dirt place" Nightpaw muttered crossly. She watched as the two newest warriors disappeared through the entrance on their hunting patrol.

Nightpaw let out a sigh of content as she watched them leave. They were probably the prettiest cats in the entire clan. Leafstar padded over to her and flicked her tail playfully at Nightpaw.

"I suppose you want to go hunting with them?" Leafstar asked as she looked fondly to her apprentice.

"Yes Leafstar. Greycloud and Snowflower are my friends and I didn't get to congratulate them at all" Nightpaw explained as Leafstar listened to her.

"Well if you've finished your tasks I suppose you could catch up with them" Leafstar mewed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh thank you Leafstar! You really are the best mentor ever!" she meowed happily, pressing herself against her mentor. She dipped her head with respect and bounded towards the entrance. She followed the scent of Cinderpaw and quickly caught up with the group.

"Hey guys! Leafstar said I could join the patrol." She mewed excitedly.

Snowflower was the first to look at her, slight irritation shined in her eyes before they were replaced with warmth. "The more the merrier I suppose" she meowed loudly.

"Hush! With your big mouth you'll scare all the prey away" Greycloud muttered to them. Nightpaw recoiled at her harsh words but noticed the humor dancing within the grey warrior's eyes.

Nightpaw began to scent around for prey and noticed the strong smell of rabbit. Nightpaw opened her jaws to tell the warriors, but Snowflower and Greycloud were off to the races.

Greycloud scared the rabbit out of hiding and began to chase it. Nightpaw left her jaw gaping at the she-cat's speed. She was as fast as the WindClan cats out on the moor.

Nightpaw watched as Greycloud's tail disappeared from sight and she chased after them, wanting to watch the spectacular kill. She watched as Greycloud swiped at its hind legs, making the rabbit turn on cue.

The rabbit scampered right into Snowflower's paws and was limp before it could take another breath.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Nightpaw cried out as she raced to the two new warriors. "Greycloud where did you learn to run like that? I don't think I've ever seen a cat run like that!" Nightpaw exclaimed. She turned to Snowflower who was watching her with interest. "And Snowflower that kill was spectacular! You didn't even give it a chance to scream!" Nightpaw gushed.

"Where did you two learn to hunt like that?" Nightpaw asked. Greycloud shifted nervously and looked to Snowflower for the answer.

"I don't know honestly. Greycloud and I pretty much think alike and once we scented the rabbit we were off." Snowflower explained.

Nightpaw began to gush over them again, "Oh I wish Cinderpaw and I could hunt like that!" Snowflower looked to the black apprentice with amusement and lifted their catch.

"Maybe you will once you're warriors" Greycloud mewed encouragingly to her.

Nightpaw looked down to her paws in disappointment and sighed. "Yeah, but that won't be for another three moons" Nightpaw whined.

"Who knows? Greycloud and I and I were made into warriors a whole moon early" Snowflower murmured around the rabbit's fur.

Nightpaw looked up to the snowy white warrior with hope "Maybe Leafstar will make us warriors two moons early!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

There was a chuckle behind them and the rest of the group appeared. "I would hope not. I want Cinderpaw nice and ready for her warrior assessment" Redfeather meowed warmly.

"Same goes to you Gingerpaw. I know you've only been training for a moon, but you'll need six moons of training before I let you become a warrior!" Brackenflame mockingly scolded him.

The group of warriors began to share a laugh when a cry spilt into the air.

**"RiverClan attack!"**


	11. Vows

**Two updates in one day? I'm so proud of myself :D I hope my cliff hanger was good enough. But here's the outcome of the battle.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

"RiverClan attack!" the cry was earsplitting. Snowflower cringed and was swept off her paws as a RiverClan warrior attacked her. She felt the claws rip through her flesh and she bit back a yowl. "Fox-hearts!" Snowflower hissed.

Snowflower swiveled her ears to make sure the rest of her clan-mates were ok. She heard a wail of desperation and she surged upward, knocking the silver tom away from her.

Snowflower hurtled herself at a rather large apprentice that was on top of Cinderpaw. "Enough! I will not let you harm another hair on her!" Snowflower hissed as she lunged the tom that was attacking the apprentice. Her claws tore into his flesh and the tom shrieked in agony.

Snowflower felt the adrenaline pour through her body as she finished clawing the tom. She jumped to her paws and streaked to Greycloud's side and began to fend off the pair of cream colored she-cats. "Get off our territory!" Greycloud hissed, swiping her claws against one of the she-cat's eye.

"Honeypetal!" the cat beside her wailed as the pair ran off, Honeypetal stumbling over roots.

"I hope you blinded her" Snowflower muttered and made her way back to Cinderpaw who lay ominously still. "Cinderpaw?" Snowflower murmured softly. The she-cat's breathing was shallow, but she was still alive.

Snowflower let out a snarl and turned around, letting out a yowl. "Enough! This battle is over!" she shouted, heaving Cinderpaw onto her back.

"Take this part of the territory if you must, but know this" Snowflower growled, her voice growing dark, "ThunderClan will get its revenge one way or the other" she meowed dangerously sweet.

Snowflower began to pad towards the camp. She felt two bodies press against her, helping her with the weight of Cinderpaw.

Snowflower stumbled slightly and scented who was next to her. Greycloud and Redfeather. Brackenflame was in the rear comforting his apprentice and soothing Nightpaw's frantic mewls.

The flame colored tom was good with the young ones.

Snowflower grew hot at the thought, embarrassed about wanting kits with them tom. She lashed her tail and began to pad faster to the camp.

Once they entered through entrance they were bombarded with questions.

Snowflower ignored all the cats that questioned her as she made her way to the medicine cat den. "Cinderpaw!" she heard Brightcloud wail in distress.

Snowflower shot the frantic mother a glare, rooting her to the spot. She vowed to herself that Cinderpaw was her responsibility now.

"Flamedapple!" Snowflower called out, stumbling into the medicine cat den. "Flamedapple is out collecting Catmint." Bluepaw murmured sleepily. She caught scent of blood and fluffed up her fur.

"Come in" Bluepaw murmured as she retreated back into the den. "Quickly!" she shouted.

Snowflower quickly made her way into the den and gently layed the light grey apprentice on some clean moss.

"What happened?" Bluepaw demanded as she began to clean the blood from her sister's fur.

"RiverClan jumped us while we were all out hunting." Snowflower explained quickly. "A larger apprentice attacked and I think he would have killed her had I not stopped him" Snowflower snarled, scoring her claws through the dirt.

"Don't focus on that! Focus on where her wounds are. Do you remember where the apprentice scratched her?" Bluepaw asked, pressing cobwebs on the bigger scratches.

"Her entire left side, see?" Snowflower pointed with her tail seeing a long gash going from her shoulder to her rear on the left side.

"That's going to scar" Bluepaw murmured sadly. "It'll make her more beautiful. It won't disfigure her" Snowflower reassured the medicine cat apprentice.

"Leave, I can't concentrate with you in here" Bluepaw mewed suddenly.

Snowflower quickly exited the den and bumped into Nightpaw.

"Is she alright?" the black apprentice asked, trying to look over Snowflower.

"Your sister will be fine. Bluepaw is doing a wonderful job. She has trained under the best medicine cat after all" Snowflower purred.

Snowflower watched as Nightpaw's body physically relaxed. "I hope she'll be able to get back to training soon" Nightpaw mewed, trying to stay hopeful, but her eyes giving away all her doubts and sorrow.

Snowflower pressed her nose to Nightpaw's shoulder fur. "She'll be fine" Snowflower promised. She looked around and made eye contact with Brackenflame. He flicked his tail and entered the warriors den.

Snowflower nudged the apprentice playfully and followed after Brackenflame. She poked her head in and spotted him with his back facing the entrance.

Snowflower easily fit through the entrance and stood beside him, "Brackenflame what's the matter?" Snowflower asked, sitting down beside him.

"We… We have to take revenge if she dies" Brackenflame murmured softly.

Snowflower felt the comforting thrill of excitement at the thought of spilling blood.

"Against whom?" she asked softly, excitement coursing through her body. "That fat apprentice who nearly killed her!" Brackenflame hissed.

Snowflower flicked her tail in satisfaction and looked around to make sure no one heard them. "We'll go after the gathering. I don't know who that apprentice is but yours might be able to find out. He got a good look at the tom" she murmured as she remembered seeing the white tom's terrified face as she stood over Cinderpaw.

"We have to get the one that killed your parents too…" Brackenflame meowed softly to her. Snowflower stiffened at his words and looked to her paws.

_Gorsetail._

His name constantly rang in her head every day since her parent's death.

_Gorsetail._

Snowflower lashed her tail and stood up abruptly. "We'll discuss this later" she mewed curtly as she stalked out of the warriors den.

_Gorsetail!_

Snowflower felt the tears threaten to spill over and she ran out of camp. She felt the tears slip and fall to the ground as she ran through the territory. She tripped over a root and fell to the ground, making her fur dirty with red dust.

"Gorsetail!" she yowled into the blue sky. "I swear on my existence I'll kill you!" she snarled loudly. She let out another wail as his words rang in her ears.

"_Those kits deserve to die after what StarClan has told us!" _

Snowflower put her paws over her ears, trying to block out the voices that taunted her. _Monsters! Monsters! Monsters!_ Snowflower let out a wail of despair

"I'm not a monster!" she yowled into the sky.

**Greycloud's POV**

Greycloud watched in shock as Snowflower writhed on the ground, her paws over her ears. She had heard what Brackenflame had said about Gorsetail. She followed her sister to make sure she was alright and now she was a mess.

"I'm not a monster! Snowflower yowled at the unheard voices that haunted her.

Greycloud came out of hiding and approached her sister, putting her paw on Snowflower's shoulder. Snowflower bared her fangs at her, but her eyes returned to normal as she recognized Greycloud.

"We're not monsters" Greycloud murmured to Snowflower. "I don't know what StarClan has in store for us, but all I know is that we have to stand together" Greycloud meowed, quickly waving her tail

"And with Redfeather and Brackenflame. I've seen the way you look at Brackenflame" Greycloud began to tease as Snowflower heaved herself to her paws and began to clean herself. "I look at him just like any other cat in the clan" Snowflower defended herself lamely.

Greycloud let out a purr of amusement and pushed her sister gently. "Yeah right you want that tom to father your kits! I know you've always wanted to kits. I am your sister after all" Greycloud pointed out as she looked to Snowflower. She froze and let out a squeal as Snowflower began to chase her.

"Come back here! You've said it too loud! All of ThunderClan probably heard you" Snowflower fretted.

Greycloud let out a _mrrow _of triumph and stopped to let her sister catch up to her. "You know… I want to bare Redfeather's kits too" Greycloud mewed shyly.

Snowflower stared at her sister and pressed against her. "After we kill Gorsetail I promise never to kill again and redeem myself worthy of StarClan" Snowflower vowed.

Greycloud looked to the sky and saw the stars starting to twinkle. "I promise too" Greycloud vowed as she and Snowflower began to pad back towards camp to start their vigil.


	12. The Gathering

**Sorry I didn't update any sooner. I had to make sure this chapter was perfect :D And I do believe it's perfection has been reached! Enjoy this chapter my reviewers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower watched the sky turn pale as dawn approached the clans. She heard the soft snores of Greycloud and purred with amusement. Her sister was never one to stay up the entire night. She spotted Jaywing padding towards them and nudged Greycloud quickly.

"Huh-Wha-?" Greycloud murmured sleepily. Jaywing neared them and looked to the sky and gave them an approving look.

"You two look like you need a rest. Go make some nests and get plenty of rest. You both are coming to the gathering tonight." He meowed softly to them.

Snowflower watched as a grateful Greycloud pad sleepily towards the apprentice den. "Hey mouse-brain the warriors den is that way" Snowflower called to her sister.

Greycloud snapped her head up and shuffled towards the warriors den. She let out a soft chuckle and looked to Jaywing.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to go hunting. My legs are a bit too cramped for sleeping." Snowflower mewed, shaking out one of her hind legs.

Jaywing stifled a purr of amusement and nodded, turning towards Leafstar's den. Snowflower stretched out her back and headed towards the entrance. She noticed that Brackenflame was guarding the entrance and she gave him a nod of encouragement as it looked like he was going to fall asleep on his paws.

Snowflower began to pad through the forest remembering the first time she entered the forest with her mother. She came to the river and watched as the sun rose and reflected on the river. Everything in the surroundings began to glitter beautifully and Snowflower watched in amazement, not remembering this from her memory.

_"You see kits this is my favorite part of the forest, once the sun rises it shines through the trees and makes everything sparkle." Ashflower mewed lovingly to them. _

"_This is where your father and I became mates. He kept muttering that I was a StarClan cat and thought I was dead" their mother chuckled and swished her tail over a freshly buried spot. _

"_Here is where you'll find a small fragment of moonstone and when me and Spottedpelt are in StarClan press your nose to it. Just like at Moonstone and you'll be able to talk to us" Ashflower murmured, licking her kits between the ears._

Snowflower shook her head as everything stopped glittering and she rose to her paws, marking the spot where her mother buried the stone. "I'll come back for it" Snowflower reassured herself. She began to pad towards the ShadowClan border and heard voices bickering.

"C'mon Nightblaze! You're being reckless again. We can't hunt here and you know it! It's against the Warrior code" a she-cat fretted. Snowflower crouched and neared the two she-cats. The black she-cat looked around, the spark of adventure dancing in her emerald green eyes.

"Dappleflower, father says it's always good to be adventurous!" the one called Nightblaze meowed, beginning to sniff around.

"But we're on ThunderClan territory! You remember what RiverClan told us at the gathering? Two dangerous she-cats live here!" Dappleflower let out a squeak.

"Oh yeah and I bet all they did was hiss and spit at them" Nightblaze purred, rolling her eyes.

Snowflower felt her fur stand up and she strode forward, becoming nose to nose with Nightblaze. "What are you doing on our side of the border?" Snowflower hissed.

Nightblaze looked at her defiantly, "I think you mean in our territory! ShadowClan is staking their claim here!" Nightblaze declared.

Snowflower scoffed and unsheathed her claws. She noticed the small pile of fresh-kill and growled at them. "I see you've already made yourself at home." Snowflower observed sarcastically.

"It's two against one fur-ball. Run home with your tail between your legs and cry to Leafstar" Nightblaze sneered.

Snowflower snarled and lunged at the black she-cat. Nightblaze yowled in surprise and the fighting cats rolled past her tortoise-shelled sister.

"N-Nightblaze! Stop it!" Dappleflower screeched.

Snowflower pinned the smaller she-cat down and began to scratch her everywhere. She began to shred her ears and heard the cry of agony tear from Nightblaze's throat. With the left ear successfully shredded Snowflower began to aim for the throat, she felt teeth grab her scruff and lift her off Nightblaze.

"Please don't kill her! You've shown us that your clan will fight for a lousy piece of land" Dappleflower hissed. She began pick up the prey beside them and Snowflower snarled, knocking the tortoiseshell she-cat over.

"Leave it!" Snowflower spat.

"But we caught it!" Dappleflower meowed exasperatedly.

"It's ThunderClan's prey now" Snowflower meowed curtly.

Dappleflower began to nudge Nightblaze to her paw when a monster roared past them. Dappleflower let out a squeak of terror and Snowflower rolled her eyes.

"C'mon you lazy sack of fur" Snowflower growled as she helped Nightblaze to her paws.

"Why are you helping me all of the sudden? You wanted to kill me about five seconds ago" Nightblaze grunted in pain.

Snowflower let out a sigh and looked both ways to make sure no monster was crossing. "I didn't mean to take it that far. I'm sorry I almost killed you. You shouldn't have been in our territory to begin with" Snowflower pointed out.

Nightblaze growled as they stumbled across the Thunderpath. "There safely in your territory." Snowflower murmured softly. She looked to the two small warriors and cocked her head.

"How old are you two?" Snowflower asked curiously. Dappleflower looked away and pressed her ears to her skull.

"We're nine moons old" she muttered.

Snowflower felt her jaw drop as she looked at them. "You should still be apprentices? What is Toadstar thinking?" Snowflower spat.

"Don't tell! WindClan is waging war on us! We had to become warriors! Oh please don't tell! Toadstar knows what he's doing" Dappleflower pleaded.

Snowflower lashed her tail and turned around. "You're not the only ones at war…" Snowflower murmured. She heard the two warriors gasp behind her and Snowflower ran across the Thunderpath. She picked up the pile of prey the warriors left and began to pad towards the camp.

Snowflower noticed that Nutleaf was guarding the entrance. The light brown she-cat nodded in approval and Snowflower dipped her head and entered through the entrance. She dropped her prey in the fresh-kill pile and stumbled towards the warriors den.

Snowflower spotted an empty nest next to Brackenflame and curled up beside him, she hadn't realized how tired she was from her vigil and fell into a welcoming darkness.

**Greycloud's POV**

Greycloud looked towards the setting sun and padded into the warriors den. She noticed Brackenflame lying beside her sister as she slept.

"How is she?" Greycloud asked, watching her sister as she cutely flashed a paw out and grumbled in her sleep.

"I think she's dreaming about hunting" Brackenflame purred.

"Well it's time to wake her up. Jaywing said we were going to the gathering and you're probably going too" Greycloud murmured.

"Do you know who else is going?" Brackenflame asked her curiously.

Greycloud shook her head and poked her sister's rib with her paw.

"Hey Snowflower wake up" Greycloud mewed to her. Snowflower let out a groan of protest and curled into a tighter ball.

"I almost had that squirrel!" Snowflower protested.

Greycloud rolled her eyes and prodded her again "I don't think lying down and swiping your paw out is the proper way to hunt a squirrel" Greycloud pointed out as Brackenflame began to wash her rumpled fur.

"Why is there dry blood on your fur?" Brackenflame asked, alarm lingering in his eyes.

Snowflower groaned again and uncurled as she stretched. "I had a fight with a couple of ShadowClan warriors. They crossed over the border and tried to steal prey" Snowflower explained as Brackenflame started to wash her fur again.

"And you didn't tell anybody because?" Greycloud asked, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"I didn't tell anyone because I handled it." Snowflower snapped, glaring at her sister.

"Alright, alright, keep your fur own" Greycloud mumbled as she exited the warriors den. She watched as Leafstar and Jaywing discussed what they would talk about at the gathering. She heard Brackenflame and Snowflower follow after her and sat next to her.

"So do you think Gingerpaw will be able to go to the gathering?" Snowflower asked Brackenflame.

"I don't know but I don't think Leafstar should be going at all… Look how big she is!" Brackenflame murmured softly to the two sisters.

Greycloud nodded in agreement as Leafstar struggled to get on the highrocks.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Leafstar's rasping voice called out. As the clan gathered they looked up to their leader and waited for the news.

"The cats I will be taking to the gathering are Brackenflame, Snowflower, Greycloud, Brightcloud, Nutleaf, Gingerpaw, Flamepaw, and Sunpaw." Leafstar announced. One of the queens cried out in protest.

"Leafstar you should be in the nursery! Not going to the gathering! You're close to kitting and you know this!" the she-cat mewed.

"Silverflame I am the leader and it is my duty to lead my clan to gatherings" Leafstar pointed out. Silverflame let out an exasperated sigh and headed back into the nursery to soothe her crying kits. Greycloud stood up as Jaywing called the group of cats that were named.

"I guess we're going early" Snowflower mewed as she stretched her legs.

Greycloud rolled her eyes again and stared at her sister. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Greycloud meowed sarcastically.

"It's what I was born to do dearest sister" Snowflower mewed to her sickeningly sweet.

Greycloud laughed loudly as they started to head towards fourtrees. The full moon hanging over the group of cats as they ventured through the undergrowth.

"It looks like we're the first ones here" Jaywing informed Leafstar as he looked around the empty clearing.

"Good I'll be able to catch my breath" Leafstar muttered as she headed for the rocks. She scrabbled to the top and flopped down, panting heavily.

"Poor Leafstar" Greycloud heard Brightcloud murmur softly. She looked to Greycloud and dipped her head slightly.

"I remember when I was expecting Bluepaw, Cinderpaw and Nightpaw. Those three kits were so heavy! About one and a half moon in I had to go to the nursery because I could support my weight anymore" Brightcloud meowed softly.

"She's bigger than I was. She must be expecting four or five kits" Brightcloud began to fret.

"She'll be fine" Greycloud reassured Brightcloud.

Greycloud looked and spotted Snowflower looking towards the way ShadowClan came for gatherings. She padded over to her sister and sat down.

""So what exactly happened in this border skirmish of yours?" Greycloud asked, flicking her tail.

Snowflower looked around and began whispering urgently to her. "After I won the battle I helped the injured one and her sister across the Thunderpath. I realized that the two were small and I asked them how old they were and they said they were nine moons old" Snowflower explained, lashing her tail.

Greycloud gasped and leaned a bit closer. "Shouldn't they still be apprentices then?" Greycloud asked.

Snowflower nodded and looked around once more as WindClan began to pad into the clearing.

"They said that ShadowClan and WindClan were at war, just like us and RiverClan" Snowflower murmured.

Greycloud shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe Toadstar would do that to his apprentices. They're much too young to fight" she growled.

Greycloud heard a yowl and scented ShadowClan as they ran into the clearing. She spotted a tortoiseshell apprentice making her way over to them and she dipped her head to Snowflower.

"Greetings Dappleflower how's Nightblaze?" Snowflower asked.

Greycloud felt her jaw drop again and she looked to the small warrior. "Snowflower is she the one you told me was nine moons old?" Greycloud interrupted Dappleflower.

The tortoiseshell warrior began to bristle "I thought you said you wouldn't tell!" she spat at her sister.

Snowflower calmly looked to Dappleflower and flicked her tail patiently "I just told one cat. And that one cat is my sister" Snowflower murmured to the startled ShadowClan cat.

Dappleflower took a look at Greycloud and looked at them in awe, "You're not the two dangerous she-cats are you?" she asked quietly.

Snowflower let out a sigh and looked to RiverClan as they shoved past every cat, bristling as they looked to ThunderClan.

Greycloud hissed as a RiverClan she-cat knocked her off her paws. "Oops, sorry didn't see you there" the cat sneered.

Greycloud recognized her scent chuckled lightly. "Figures seeing as you're a rogue" Greycloud mewed sweetly to Willowflower. Willowflower lashed her tail and glared at her

"Just because you have Redfeather doesn't give you the right to treat me with disrespect Greypaw" Willowflower spat.

"It's Grey_cloud _and having Redfeather does give me bragging rights because you're still in love with him" Greycloud pointed out.

Willowflower stood rigid and narrowed her eyes at Greycloud.

"You only took Stormstar as a mate because he was the only one who liked you in RiverClan. You don't even like him do you? You're using the poor tom to get Redfeather jealous when he won't even take a glance at you" Greycloud began to provoke, aware that they had attracted a crowd, some being RiverClan cats that were giving Willowflower a skeptical look.

Willowflower's gaze flickered to the crowd and she let out a growl. "T-That's not true! I love my mate. My one and only love is Stormstar." She hissed.

Greycloud began to laugh, first by herself but others joined in.

Willowflower began to shrink away, but Stormstar shouldered his way to her side and snarled at Greycloud.

"Leave her alone! She's lost one of our kits and she's in a fragile state." He hissed, turning his gaze to Leafstar.

"Don't you know how to keep your warriors under control?" he challenged her.

Humor danced within Leafstar's emerald green eyes and she let out a soft purr.

"I thought every cat was enjoying it" she meowed, "I know I was" she chuckled.

Stormstar lashed his tail and called to his warriors. "RiverClan will not attend another gathering until this war is over" Stormstar cried out, leading Willowflower and his clan away from fourtrees, leaving the other three clans in shocked silence.


	13. When a Life Ends, New Ones Begin

**Oh boy I am just on a roll with updating every day aren't I? Hope you guys are enjoying my story because it's fun to write c: Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Greycloud's POV<span>**

Greycloud padded into the entrance next to Snowflower and Brackenflame and spotted Redfeather pacing the clearing nervously. "I've been up waiting for you!" Redfeather called to her.

Greycloud purred quietly to Redfeather as he pressed his face to hers. She was grateful for his supposed loyalty to her. She knew he had meant those words to Willowflower.

Greycloud heard a small gasp and spotted her leader with her face scrunched up in pain. "Leafstar are you alright?" Greycloud asked softly, scenting stale blood.

"The kits are coming I think" Leafstar grunted. Greycloud turned to her sister and began to spit out orders.

"Snowflower go get Flamedapple! Brackenflame go with her and get some extra moss for Leafstar!" she ordered, surprising herself as she led Leafstar to the nursery.

As Leafstar let out a hiss of pain Flamedapple was in the nursery with borage and other herbs. "I'm afraid this is going to go all sorts of wrong" Greycloud muttered as she watched Leafstar writhe in pain.

"It's happening fast Leafstar! Push!" Flamedapple ordered.

Leafstar screeched in pain and Greycloud pressed her ears down to try and shut the sound out. Suddenly a wet bundle was shoved to her paws.

"Lick!" the medicine cat ordered briskly.

Greycloud gave the kit a sniff and began to lick the kits fur the wrong way. Snowflower poked her head in the nursery as Leafstar screeched again.

"It's a tom" Greycloud announced pushed the small kit to Leafstar's belly.

A wail of grief flushed over the camp as the second kit tumbled out of Leafstar. Greycloud perked her ears and stared at Flamedapple, but he seemed to busy shoving the kit to Snowflower as she began to lick the kits fur.

Greycloud heard another wail coming from Nightpaw and she knew what had happened. Cinderpaw was now with StarClan. She noticed Snowflower was too busy to realize the death of the apprentice.

Before Greycloud could speak another kit was given to her. She began to lick it vigorously and noticed it looked like Sunstar.

"A tom" Greycloud announced again. She looked to her sister and noticed she was curled around the small grey she-kit.

Greycloud noticed she had a pained look in her eye, and Flamedapple finished licking his kit announcing it was a tom.

Snowflower reluctantly pushed the she-kit towards Leafstar and Greycloud purred softly, nosing the little bundles of fur.

"Welcome to ThunderClan little ones" she purred. She noticed that Leafstar had stopped breathing and Greycloud fluffed out her fur in fear, forgetting her leader had nine lives.

"She's losing her first life" Flamedapple informed them. Snowflower dipped her head in respect and the three cats watched as Leafstar gasped for air.

"Leafstar?" Flamedapple asked softly.

"I'm alright; Sunstar informed me I lost too much blood. But he also said our kits were beautiful." Leafstar purred.

"I'll name this one Kinkkit, in honor of the warrior Kinkclaw who lost his life defending ThunderClan against RiverClan." She murmured

The golden tom let out a small squeal of satisfaction as he began to feed. "Greycloud how about this one?" Leafstar asked her.

Greycloud looked to the one she had cleaned and smiled a little. "Sunkit, looks just like his father" Greycloud murmured.

Leafstar nodded in agreement and pointed to the one that looked like her.

"Spottedkit, he looks a bit like your father right?" Leafstar asked the two sisters.

Greycloud watched her sister's eyes fill with tears and she purred in agreement.

"Snowflower you name the she-kit. You helped out too." Leafstar prompted Snowflower.

"Cinderkit" Snowflower muttered sadly.

"Oh my beautiful kits, I'm so glad you've come tonight" Leafstar purred proudly, cleaning her kits as they fed from her.

Greycloud noticed that Snowflower had disappeared and she padded out of the nursery and she spotted her sister carrying Cinderpaw's still body to the clearing. It was already scented with lavender and mint.

As Snowflower put the body down she let out a wail of grief and cried out into the sky. "I've failed to protect her! I promised her to do some battle training when I was better!" Snowflower wailed.

Greycloud stood and watched her sister grieve. There was an unspoken bond between the two she-cats.

Cinderpaw had taken a liking to Snowflower when she was a small kit. She was never intimidated by Snowflower's rough exterior and admired her for being strong.

Greycloud looked on as Snowflower began to weep.

**Snowflower's POV**

Snowflower cried silently as she pressed her face into the grey apprentice's fur. Brightcloud, Bluepaw, and Nightpaw had joined her as moonhigh passed. She heard the quiet whimpers emitted from her sisters.

Snowflower unsheathed her claws and swore revenge. Her plan would soon move into action. Her body began to become stiff and she didn't want to stretch. She wanted to keep by Cinderpaw's side.

The promise she made was broken. New grief swept through her and she let out a cry of despair, making the cats around her jump slightly.

Newly formed tears flowed down her face and knew dawn was there. The sky turned pale and the elders were there, to go and bury her.

Snowflower lashed her tail as the elders heaved the apprentice on their back and headed out the entrance.

Snowflower felt her body become heavy with exhaustion and she stumbled and tripped towards the warriors den. She noticed that Brackenflame had given her some extra moss and she purred softly and curled up around him.

Maybe it was time to take him as a mate. Becoming mates didn't mean kits; it meant love, and then later on kits.

Snowflower was finally succumbed to slumber and had dreams of kits and the scent of milk.

* * *

><p>Snowflower grudgingly padded to the training hollow. A moon had passed since Cinderpaw's death and Leafstar's kits were under every cat's paws. Though no one minded at all.<p>

Kits were the best thing that had happened since the gathering. Snowflower arrived at the training hollow and spotted Brackenflame training Gingerpaw.

Brackenflame waved his tail in greeting as he watched Gingerpaw perform the belly rake. His small body rocking on his arched spine.

"Good you're getting better" Brackenflame informed his apprentice.

Snowflower rolled her eyes and shoved Brackenflame aside. "Don't listen to him. That belly rake was pretty sloppy. You're arching your spine Gingerpaw. You need it to be flat like so" Snowflower informed the apprentice bluntly and performed her belly rake, her spine flat on the ground.

Brackenflame looked at Snowflower with dismay and Snowflower stuck out her tongue playfully.

Brackenflame padded up to her as they watch Gingerpaw begin to perform the belly rake, struggling to keep his spine straight. "You're doing better" he murmured to her.

Snowflower looked away and let out a small sigh. "I don't want my grief getting in the way of my warrior duties" Snowflower confessed.

Brackenflame let out a small purr and licked between her ears "You're so strong Snowflower, but you shouldn't keep everything bottled up. You're going to explode as some point" Brackenflame began to explain.

Snowflower sighed and lashed her tail. She did need to let off steam and she looked to Gingerpaw, remembering he knew the apprentice who had killed Cinderpaw. "Gingerpaw do you remember the apprentice that attacked Cinderpaw?" Snowflower asked softly.

Gingerpaw got to his paws and screwed up his face, trying to remember. "I think he said his apprentice Fishscale told him to do it and that he felt happy doing it because all ThunderClan apprentices think they're all that… His name was Pikepaw" Gingerpaw muttered.

Snowflower scoffed and looked to Brackenflame "Is every cat in RiverClan named after water related things?" Snowflower chuckled.

Gingerpaw shuffled awkwardly and Snowflower looked to the apprentice

"Did he say anything else?" Brackenflame asked, comforting his apprentice.

"I think he said he was going to be made a warrior so he might have a new name." Gingerpaw mewed nervously.

Snowflower purred loudly and nuzzled the white apprentice. "You've done good today, go get something to eat" Snowflower mewed sweetly.

Gingerpaw's eyes lit up and he scampered away, happily waving his tail.

"What are we going to do?" Brackenflame asked, his eyes lighting with a dangerous lust.

Snowflower looked around and scented around. No cat was scented near them and she looked to Brackenflame

"We're getting revenge tonight."


	14. Revenge

**Sorry I didn't write over the weekend. I was up in Atlanta visiting my aunt. But here's your update! Please review! I love all of the reviews I get!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower prodded her sister with a paw and rolled her eyes as Greycloud swatted her paw away and mumbled in her sleep.

Snowflower poked her in the ribs, harder this time. "Wake up mouse-brain" Snowflower hissed.

Greycloud opened one eyes and searched around until it landed on Snowflower. Greycloud heaved a sigh of irritation and stood up, careful not to wake Redfeather who had permanently chosen his sleeping spot by Greycloud.

Snowflower lead the way out of the warriors den and began to cross the clearing.

"Snowflower, don't you think Brackenflame doesn't have it in him to kill another cat?" Greycloud asked quietly.

Snowflower began to run through the plans she had thought of and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid he'll leave me if we go through with this" Snowflower admitted. She gave a nod to Goosewing and continued to pad with Greycloud.

"So you think if he kills he might see what you really are? What we really are?" Greycloud whispered to her worriedly.

Snowflower looked to Greycloud, tears pooling in her eyes. "Monsters…" Snowflower whispered, looking away from her sister.

Snowflower scented Brackenflame and rushed up to him, pressing against him with unexpected love.

"Brackenflame… Are you sure you want to do this?" Snowflower asked worriedly. Brackenflame nuzzled her, sending sparks through her body.

"Snowflower, I've been meaning to ask for a while, but will you be my mate?" he asked, eyes shining with hope. Snowflower felt her jaw drop and she stared at the tom.

This handsome tom wanted her. He wanted her as a mate. Snowflower backed up a bit and looked him in the eyes. Oh his big beautiful blue eyes.

"But why? I'm a…. I'm a monster" Snowflower choked out. Brackenflame lashed his tail and lift her chin with his tail.

"Stop listening to what other cats are saying! Look into yourself for once and tell me what you see!" Brackenflame ordered her.

Snowflower closed her eyes and everything washed over her in crimson.

**Bluepaw's POV**

Bluepaw gaped her jaws in a yawn and followed Flamedapple from the half-moon gathering.

"Looks like someone is tired" Flamedapple joked.

Bluepaw stared at her mentor impassively and he looked away. It had been a moon since Cinderpaw had died and Bluepaw still had nightmares about it. She stopped when she scented Snowflower and looked around.

"Flamedapple I think I'm going to go hunting" Bluepaw murmured. Flamedapple looked at her in concern and nodded his head.

"If you find any herbs be sure to bring them back" Flamedapple yawned as he headed back towards the camp.

Bluepaw waited until she couldn't scent her mentor anymore and began to follow Snowflower's scent and heard arguing in the distance.

"You're not a monster!" a tom hissed rather loudly.

"But I've killed two cats!" Snowflower's voice rang out in despair.

"It was in self-defense! And you too Greycloud, I'm sure you've killed a cat or two when Snowflower was ambushed by those filthy toms!" the tom hissed. "I would've killed them all for laying a paw on you two" the tom pointed out.

Bluepaw crept closer and spotted Greycloud, Snowflower, and Brackenflame.

"Do you not want me to be your mate?" Brackenflame asked softly, hurt radiating in his voice. Snowflower perked her ears with alarm and turned to face him, "I want you to be the father to my kits!" she blurted out, slapping her tail over her mouth.

Brackenflame stared at her with shock, but his eyes softened and he purred sweetly to her. "So… You want kits then?" he asked happily.

"W-Well… N-Not right n-now. It'd be too dangerous with this war and all." Snowflower stuttered out. Bluepaw chuckled and sat down, watching the trio.

"So they just came out to confess huh?" Bluepaw murmured softly to herself. She looked to Greycloud and cocked her head. "Then why is Greycloud there?" she asked.

Bluepaw strained her ears and began to listen to them again. "Now that you both have woken up the entire forest let's go kill ourselves some crow-food" Greycloud announced as she stood up and marched through some wild garlic, disguising her scent.

Bluepaw watched as Snowflower and Brackenflame padded through the wild garlic together. "Oh they don't know that RiverClan Medicine cats are coming back now… How will I distract them?" Bluepaw asked as she began to follow them, whisking through the wild garlic. She stopped and watched as they crossed the river over the stepping stones.

The current roaring beneath them. "We have to find a gentle part of this river and wash the garlic scent and blood off us when we come back!" Snowflower howled over the current.

Bluepaw backed up and leaped over a small part of the river; successfully hiding from the trio as they stealthily trekked through RiverClan territory.

Bluepaw spotted to silhouetted cats padding through the forest and fluffed out her fur in alarm. She grabbed a stone in her paw and threw it at a tree, causing the trio of ThunderClan cats to scatter up a tree.

Bluepaw let out a sigh of satisfaction and realized she was out in the open with nowhere to hide.

"What was that?" a deep voice growled. "Honestly for a medicine cat apprentice you're so menacing" Softwing chuckled loudly.

"I used to be a warrior you know. But StarClan has shown me I'm meant to be a medicine cat" the tom meowed.

"Oh all the she-cats were so disappointed when they learned you were going to be a medicine cat Rainstrike. You had been a warrior for moons and everybody expected you to have kits with…" Softwing trailed off as she spotted Bluepaw stumbling out of some bushes.

"Oh! Bluepaw how are you?" Rainstrike asked eagerly.

"I'm okay" Bluepaw muttered lamely. "I need some Juniper berries. I can't find any ripe ones this time of year." Bluepaw quickly explained.

Rainstrike turned to Softwing who rolled her eyes. "Listen as much as I would love to help you and your mentor out I need all the herbs I can get. Leaf-bare will be here soon and with our clans waging war on each other I don't want a single herb to go out of my den" Softwing meowed to her.

Bluepaw looked down with shame and flicked her tail. "Sorry to bother you" she murmured sadly.

"Oh please Softwing? Can't we just do it this one time?" Rainstrike asked.

"No Rainstrike, I must take my leave now and I suggest you do the same Bluepaw" Softwing growled as she padded away.

Bluepaw looked up to the handsome tom that glared at her as she walked away.

"Stupid arrogant fur-ball" Rainstrike began to mutter. He turned to Bluepaw and his eyes softened and emitted a warm glow.

Bluepaw began to imagine having kits with this tom, but she looked away from his brilliant blue eyes quickly. She was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!

Bluepaw peeked back up at him and purred softly. "Thanks for trying to help me Rainstrike" she mewed shyly.

Rainstrike purred loudly and nuzzled her softly. "Anything for a pretty she-cat like you" he meowed quietly.

Bluepaw felt her jaw drop as she stared dumbfounded at the tom. He thought she was beautiful! Bluepaw almost let out a yowl of happiness, but kept herself contained. She shouldn't even be feeling like this. She was a medicine cat. Medicine cats weren't supposed to have mates!

Bluepaw realized she was staring at Rainstrike and that he was staring back. "S-Sorry!" Bluepaw began to apologize and back up.

"Wait Bluepaw no!" she heard Rainstrike call out as she slipped and fell into the raging river and felt her body get swept away. She heard a splash from under water and heard the churning of steady paws. Bluepaw thrust her head above water and felt the river begin to flow more peacefully and she turned to see Rainstrike looking up to the sky.

They both waded out of the river and it began to roar again. "W-What happened?" Bluepaw asked, turning to Rainstrike.

"Only the purest heart of the crashing thunder can soothe the raging river" Rainstrike muttered as he stared at the river once more.

Rainstrike looked at her with understanding and dipped his head. "I think you should go back to RiverClan and tell Flamedapple of what happened tonight. Maybe he can help you figure it out" Rainstrike meowed softly, licking between her ears.

Bluepaw looked away shyly and began to pad towards the stepping stones, forgetting that three of ThunderClan's warriors were sneaking around RiverClan.

**Brackenflame's POV**

Brackenflame jumped from tree to tree, following after Greycloud and Snowflower. His thoughts lingered on what Snowflower had told him and he purred happily as they arrived at the last tree.

They watched as Softwing entered the camp and waited for her apprentice to appear. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Bluepaw to fend for herself." Greycloud mewed guiltily.

Brackenflame looked to the light grey warrior and noticed the darker grey fur along her back stood up straight. She didn't look scared.

Brackenflame nearly toppled over when she looked at him; the fiery gaze in her eyes told him she was ready for bloodshed.

Brackenflame hopped onto the branch Snowflower stood and he looked into her ice blue eyes and felt the same lust for bloodshed. He spotted a dark grey tom padding towards the entrance, soaking wet with water.

"That must be Rainstrike." Snowflower muttered as he slid past the guard easily.

"Their guard is asleep, let's go in!" Greycloud hissed as she began to climb down the tree.

Brackenflame watched as Snowflower followed closely to Greycloud with ease.

The sisters had been together their entire life. The death of their parents making their bond stronger. He began to climb down the tree and landed with ease next to Snowflower.

One by one the trio of cats slipped into the RiverClan camp undetected. Brackenflame halted the two she-cats as Stormstar padded out of the nursery in front of them, his head still in the nursery.

"Redkit and Streamkit are fine dear, the death of Featherkit isn't bringing them down anymore" Stormstar murmured to his mate. He backed up more and began to head towards his den, the scent of milk overpowering the three cat's scents.

Brackenflame let out a sigh of relief as he looked to the two she-cats.

"I knew it" Greycloud meowed smugly. "She just used the poor tom." Greycloud muttered as they began to head towards the warriors den.

Brackenflame spotted the apprentice that had attacked Cinderpaw sitting in the middle of the camp, his eyes on the stars.

"Pikeclaw is doing great" the soft voice of Softwing drifted through the air.

"Prepare to die Pikeclaw" Brackenflame muttered, lunging at the cat, pressing his paw on the cats jaw. "This is what you get for killing an innocent apprentice!" Brackenflame hissed, slicing open the tom's throat.

The blood began to ooze out of his throat and onto Brackenflame's paws, staining his claws crimson. He spotted Snowflower and Greycloud slipping out of the warriors den, their paws stained in blood.

Snowflower looked at him and saw Pikeclaw beneath him. She gave a curt nod and he leaped off the dead warrior, following after the sisters.

They were heading towards WindClan, and they stepped into a shallow part of the river. "Was that Pikepaw?" Snowflower asked.

Brackenflame nodded, rolling around in the river to get all the scents off of him. As he surfaced he looked to Snowflower.

"He was doing his warrior vigil. I think his name was Pikeclaw." Brackenflame mumbled, his body felt numb, he didn't feel bad at all like he thought he would.

The words of Silverstorm echoed in his head, _"If you mate with… with… that thing you're path will grow dark! You'll probably be in the Dark Forest with her!" _

Brackenflame shook his head, no he wouldn't go to Dark Forest. And neither would Snowflower. All she had done was kill in self-defense.

It was within the warrior code. Brackenflame pressed against his newly found mate and nuzzled her gently.

"It's done. RiverClan is no longer filled with murderers" Brackenflame muttered.

Now ThunderClan was filled with three new murderers.


	15. Apologies

**Sorry for the long wait :c I had to catch up with my other story Warriors: The Collection and now I've finished this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Keep those reviews up!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower watched Brackenflame as he slept. His sleep had become infiltrated by nightmares. Snowflower let out a sigh and began to lick between his ears. She hadn't slept since that night, remembering Gorsetail's blood dripping from her teeth and paws as she exited their warriors den.

Snowflower remembered watching the blood drip off of Brackenflame as they padded to the river. Snowflower shuddered in horror at the fact she had turned a sweet innocent tom into a murderer.

Brackenflame let out a small whimper and she continued to lick between his ears. She noticed that Greycloud was shaking too, her nightmares flooding into her again.

Snowflower let out a sigh and stood up, nudging Brackenflame awake and stepped over the sleeping cats and woke a fidgety Greycloud.

Snowflower lead them outside and sat in front of them, "I haven't slept in three days…" Snowflower admitted, looking at their horrified expressions.

"I want to go to the moonstone and go apologize to Gorsetail and Pikeclaw…" Snowflower mewed softly. "Maybe then we can all get a decent night of sleep." She finished.

"Should we go get some traveling herbs?" Brackenflame asked, his fur fluffing out against the leaf-fall wind. Snowflower shook her head and looked to Greycloud who was being ominously quiet.

"I think you're half right Snowflower. But I won't apologize to Gorsetail for what he did" she muttered darkly.

"We'll see what happens" Snowflower murmured, nuzzling her sister. "Let's get going. We'll hunt on the way to keep our strength up" Snowflower mewed as she trotted towards the entrance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Greycloud's POV<strong>

Greycloud looked at her sister wide eyed. How did she keep up her trot with no rest at all? She had done patrols nonstop since they had gotten back.

But she never seemed tired and when she admitted she hadn't slept for three days… Greycloud hung her head in shame as she remembered all her complaining about getting little sleep.

Snowflower had always comforted her and she noticed every time she woke up from her nightmares that she was comforting Brackenflame also.

Greycloud wanted to cry out her apology, but stayed quiet. Snowflower must be exhausted by now, but she kept up the steady pace as she took the lead.

Greycloud stopped as she scented a mouse and stalked it quickly, pouncing and killing it. She scooped up her kill in her jaws and quickly ran over to Snowflower.

"Here eat, you need it" Greycloud mewed around the mouse.

Snowflower shook her head and sat down, "I haven't been eating well either. Only when I felt like I was going to faint did I eat, I had to keep up my strength for the clan. I don't know about you guys, but I'm trying to redeem myself for all that I've done. And I hope that if I apologize that we'll be welcomed into StarClan. It's my entire fault if we're destined for Dark Forest and I apologize" Snowflower choked out, tears brimming at the base of her ice blue eyes.

Greycloud looked to her sister dumbfounded. "You can't possibly take all that blame! You weren't the only one there!" she growled angrily.

"You're being a stupid mouse-brain! Stop taking all this blame and maybe you'll be able to eat and sleep again. You're wearing yourself down when your clan needs you most!" Greycloud hissed at her sister. She dropped the mouse and began to stalk towards the high stones.

How could Snowflower be so dumb?! She wasn't the only one that was at RiverClan that night! Greycloud lashed her tail and made the pace quicker, hearing Brackenflame and Snowflower trip over the roots to keep up her speed.

As they crossed into WindClan territory a yowl sliced through their silence and four cats came running up to them.

"So you three are the trespassers!" a small apprentice snarled at them.

"Deerpaw, behave yourself." The oldest cat scolded. The tom stared at them coolly and assessed them over. "What are you three doing on WindClan territory?" he asked, eyeing the mouse that hung from Snowflower's jaws.

Snowflower pushed her way to the front and dipped her head, dropping the mouse at the tom's paws. "Greetings Rabbitflight, we're on our way to consult with StarClan. You see we've been having some trouble with RiverClan and we want a peaceful way to solve things" Snowflower replied respectfully.

Rabbitflight nudged the mouse towards his apprentice and Deerpaw picked it up hesitantly. Rabbitflight looked over the trio and looked more intently at Snowflower.

Greycloud tensed as she noticed through her sister's white fur she could see her ribs jutting out.

"Does ThunderClan not feed their warriors anymore?" Rabbitflight asked suspiciously.

Snowflower looked down to her paws nervously and stayed quiet unable to think of a response.

"She's been giving her share to the queens!" Greycloud blurted out, rescuing her sister from the awkward situation. "Snowflower has always been concerned for the entire clan, giving her share to those who need it most." Greycloud continued as Rabbitflight stared at her.

Rabbitflight dipped his head to the trio and moved aside to let them pass. "What a noble thing to do, you may pass" the elderly tom murmured.

"What?! They could steal our prey Rabbitflight!" Deerpaw meowed spitefully, dropping the mouse on the ground.

"Hush Deerpaw, the warrior code says to let all cats who are going to moonstone to pass" Rabbitflight murmured as the four WindClan cats disappeared from sight.

"We should hurry, the moonstone is about to light up" Snowflower meowed, taking off in a run towards Mothermouth.

Greycloud followed behind Brackenflame as he tried to catch up to his mate. Greycloud shivered against the cold wind and cursed herself for having normal fur unlike Snowflower whose short fur was thick enough to keep most of the cold out.

As they reached Mothermouth they dove into the cave, heading towards the moonstone. As the trio reached the moonstone it lit up brilliantly.

Greycloud gasped and padded up to it, settling herself down and waiting for the others to do the same. She felt Snowflower lay next to her and she pressed her nose to the stone, instantly falling asleep.

Greycloud opened her eyes and noticed Brackenflame and Snowflower next to her. "We need to find Pikeclaw… We need to apologize for ending his life so soon" Brackenflame informed the sisters, taking the lead to find Pikeclaw.

They heard a wail rise from the trees and they followed the pitiful sound. "It's okay Pikeclaw, you're here with us now" a she-cat murmured to the weeping tom.

"Mother that doesn't help! I was going to ask her to be my mate!" Pikeclaw wailed again.

The trio stumbled out of the bushes they concealed themselves in. Greycloud cleared her throat awkwardly and watched at Pikeclaw jumped up and glared at them, "You!" he hissed, his fur rising.

"I was going to ask Pebblecreek to be my mate! We were going to have lovely kits!" he howled in sorrow.

Brackenflame stepped up and dipped his head. "We're sorry to have killed you Pikeclaw. It was the wrong thing to do, even though you killed Cinderpaw." Brackenflame murmured.

Pikeclaw looked taken back and he looked down sadly, "I killed that grey apprentice? I-I didn't mean to…" Pikeclaw meowed apologetically.

"I was just doing what my mentor told me what to do" he mewed stiffly. Pikeclaw looked up to the three cats as they dipped their heads.

"I forgive you. I see now that StarClan punished me by killing an innocent she-cat. Thank you for apologizing." Pikeclaw meowed gratefully.

Greycloud felt her body jerk, and her heart began to beat a bit faster. She watched as a black smoke slithered out of her, a faint outline of a small ginger tom ran out of her and away from StarClan.

Snowflower watched something that was unseen to her and she looked to Pikeclaw who gaped his jaws at them in shock.

"Pikeclaw do you have any idea where Gorsetail is?" Snowflower asked softly.

"I suppose you killed him the night I died" Pikeclaw chuckled stiffly. "Gorsetail resides in the Dark Forest; I could take you to him if you want?" Pikeclaw offered.

Greycloud looked to the other two who shared the same look of shock. "Yes please" Greycloud meowed, surprising herself.

As Pikeclaw led the cats through StarClan he began to explain Gorsetail's life. "Well when Ashflower rejected him as a mate, and refused to have kits with him Gorsetail became a bit crazy. I had just opened my eyes that day he stumbled back into the camp muttering about his lost love." Pikeclaw meowed thoughtfully.

"We all thought he was talking about Reedfeather. She was a dark brown she-cat who had recently died from green cough. She was the only she-cat to have liked him" Pikeclaw explained.

"Wait… If you were alive back then why have you just only been made into a warrior?" Brackenflame asked, pressing closer to Snowflower.

"I was quite a troublesome kit, especially when Pebblecreek was born" the starry tom purred.

Pikeclaw began his story again "Anyways there was a queen in the nursery who had just had kits, they were RiverClan kits, but she gained one more over night from Sparrowflight. She wouldn't tell us where the kit came from just that it was given to her by Sparrowflight. It was the queen's right though we all knew the she-cat was a WindClan cat. So one night her kits had disappeared, Sparrowflight was deputy mind you, and the next day we found two bodies in the gorge. A WindClan she-cat and the kit named Featherkit. Rumor has it that Gorsetail killed that she-cat for giving birth to Featherkit who was an abomination to the clans in his eyes. The queen's missing kits appeared again at some point but were all afraid of Gorsetail. Sparrowflight died in a border skirmish with ThunderClan by the warrior named Kinkclaw I believe. And that was the day your mother died I suppose" Pikeclaw finished.

Greycloud halted at the memory of Kinkclaw limping into the camp, announcing that RiverClan was invading and raised her hackles, Snowflower was next to her looking to her paws distractedly.

"It's okay, since you're being guided by a StarClan warrior the darkness in you won't take over though I sense very little darkness in all of your hearts" Pikeclaw mewed oblivious to the awkward silence.

Greycloud watched as he sister quickly caught up to Brackenflame and she winced as she spotted Snowflower's ribs again. She should've been more attentive to her sister like her sister was attentive to her and Brackenflame.

Greycloud let out a sigh as the came to a completely different forest, her fur beginning to rise as she stared at Pikeclaw.

"Is this Dark Forest?" she asked quietly, not wanting to attract attention to them. Pikeclaw looked to Greycloud and nodded his head, suddenly whipping his head towards the sky.

"Gorsetail! Gorsetail show yourself!" Pikeclaw screeched at the top of his lungs. A sound of running paw steps became louder and Gorsetail crashed through a bush.

"So you've come to take me up on that offer then?" Gorsetail asked smugly. "Killing those stupid beloved kits of Thunder-" he cut off as he spotted Greycloud, Snowflower and Brackenflame and sat up straight.

"What are you doing here murderers?" he snarled at them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower lashed her tail nervously as Gorsetail snarled at them. "We came to apologize, or at least I did." She corrected as Greycloud let out a hiss of annoyance.

"It was wrong to kill you out of revenge. You had punishment enough from StarClan as I can see. You were destined to Dark Forest the moment you killed Ashflower" Snowflower hissed.

Gorsetail began to chuckle darkly and he grinned at Snowflower "Oh poor little Snowflower, always seeking out revenge. Your mother deserved what she got! She turned me down for no reason" Gorsetail hissed.

"Listen here you stupid fur-ball, our mother turned you down so she wouldn't be breaking the warrior code. She may have loved you at first, but when Spottedpelt saved her life she saw the errors of her way and turned you down!" Greycloud spat, pushing her muzzle into the tom's face.

"Now are you going to accept our apology or not?" Greycloud hissed. Gorsetail shoved her back laughed again.

"No I'm not, but thank you for that heartwarming apology" Gorsetail meowed sarcastically.

Snowflower began to growl but her body jerked in synch with Brackenflame as the remaining darkness slithered out of them. She watched as two cats, a tom and a she-cat appeared behind Gorsetail.

"You stupid mouse-brain! If you hadn't said thank you we would've gotten them in Dark Forest!" the tom hissed at him.

A third cat appeared and glared at Greycloud as she shook in pain.

Gorsetail looked behind and purred silkily. "Oh hello Mapleflower, Sparrowflight, and oh this is a surprise, Littlestar!" Gorsetail meowed.

"You're not going to apologize for ruining our plans?" Littlestar demanded.

Gorsetail glared at the leader and lashed his tail, "You may have been their leader, but I never saw you as my leader. You were to weak and soft hearted and you died because of it. You broke the warrior code so many times that I'm not surprised you're here" he growled jerking his head towards Sparrowflight and Mapleflower.

"Plus since I'm here I didn't want those lousy good doers here with me" he meowed, walking away from the group.

Pikeclaw stumbled back in fear as he stared at Mapleflower. "S-Sister? What are you doing here?" the tom choked out. Mapleflower looked to him and recognized him instantly.

"Greetings little brother, I suppose you wouldn't remember, seeing as you were constantly mooning over Pebblepaw, though I did make the mistake thinking it was Petalpaw" Mapleflower meowed to him.

Pikeclaw lashed his tail and narrowed his eyes into angry slits at his sister. "You were the one who killed Petalpaw?" he hissed harshly at her.

"Yes! You weren't spending nearly as much time as you used to when you developed that crush of yours. You were always with the two she-cats and never gave me the time of day!" Mapleflower spat, lashing her tail angrily.

"Mapleflower Littlestar is calling us" Sparrowflight muttered to her.

Mapleflower regained her composure and turned her back on Pikeclaw. "Some other time little brother" she meowed playfully as her and the black tom ran off.

Snowflower looked to Pikeclaw and felt sympathy filled her heart quickly and she looked to her paws in embarrassment. She had never felt this strongly before, the darkness in her heart was washed away and now she had full control of her emotions.

"It's time for you three to wake up, your clan will be wondering where you are" Pikeclaw meowed, disappearing back into StarClan.

Everything turned black and Snowflower screeched as she began to fall, voices screaming at her as she fell into oblivion

**"Beware the traitor within the storm"**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh I feel like this warning is a bit obvious, but it might be because I'm writing it and I know who the warning is about. But whatever I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	16. Visit to ShadowClan

**Again I'm sorry for the weight XU Writers Block is just absolutely terrible. Please review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower jolted awake and shivered as she scurried away from the moonstone, bumping into Brackenflame. She turned to him and noticed he had a worried expression on his face.

"Thank StarClan you're awake! Greycloud is outside waiting for us, making sure nobody came in to disturb us. We figured StarClan still had a grip on you." Brackenflame explained.

Snowflower looked down to her paws and tried to remember the warning. _What was it? Traitor… Storm..? What did it mean? _Snowflower shook her head and pressed herself against Brackenflame, "Let's get out of here" she murmured softly.

As the two emerged from the tunnel they heard Greycloud hissing at a cat. "Stay back! Or I'll shred you to pieces!" she warned.

"Why won't you let us through? The warrior code states that you should let all cats passing through your territory on their way to moonstone should pass with ease. Plus we have to start my leader ceremony soon!" a tom hissed arrogantly.

Snowflower let out a sigh and stumbled until she was next to Greycloud. _Stupid paws_ she hissed inwardly at herself.

Snowflower dipped her head and inhaled his ShadowClan scent. "Greetings Fallenstreak. Please excuse us; we were using the moonstone to talk to our warrior ancestors." Snowflower explained. Her ears perked up as she remembered what the tom had said before she came into view.

"What happened to Toadstar?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. "It's none of your business ThunderClan scum" the tom hissed again.

"Fallenstreak please, it's no time to be fighting." The smaller tom beside him hissed into his ear. Fallenstreak turned on the medicine cat and growled.

"You don't tell me what to do! My mate is depending on me to avenge her death! That filthy, cold hearted, she-cat Icestar killed her in cold blood! WindClan will pay!" the tom hissed, shoving his way past Greycloud and into the tunnel.

The smaller tom sighed and looked to the trio. "You must forgive Fallenstreak. WindClan took the only thing he loved, even though he has two more kits back at camp who are mourning their mother's death." The tom said.

Brackenflame scoffed and shook his head. "I don't get those kinds of toms Featherwhisker. If he has two more kits in the camp he should love them more and be more protective." Brackenflame pointed out.

Featherwhisker shook his head and looked down to his paws. "He told me he no longer cared for Nightblaze and Dappleflower. Toadstar passed that on to him. He said that he must not love any other cat if he wanted the clan to be strong." Featherwhisker murmured softly.

Snowflower jumped up and felt her fur rise. "That lousy tom is their father? No wonder why they're always so reckless! Take me to your camp now! I want to speak with them." Snowflower requested. She felt a fire in her belly rage as she thought about Nightblaze and Dappleflower being abandoned.

"They are much too young to be abandoned. They need a loving family!" Snowflower began to fret.

Featherwhisker let out a purr and nodded his head. "You sound a lot like a mother. Are you Ashflower's kits by any chance? She acted the same way when kits fathers no longer acknowledged them." Featherwhisker asked.

Snowflower looked at the medicine cat in the eyes and nodded. "I'm Snowflower and this is my sister Greycloud. Brackenflame is my mate" Snowflower explained.

Featherwhisker looked at Brackenflame with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ah so Brackenflame is the lucky contender then. A lot of ShadowClan toms will be very disappointed." Featherwhisker teased.

Snowflower looked away as embarrassment flooded through her body as Brackenflame began to chuckle. He looked to Snowflower and nudged her playfully.

"Do you want us to come with?" he asked Snowflower, his eyes shining with concern.

"I'll be fine, I want to speak with them alone" Snowflower reassured her mate, giving him a lick on the cheek before padding away from him as the ShadowClan medicine cat led her towards the ShadowClan territory.

* * *

><p>"We're here" Featherwhisker announced as he pushed his way through the entrance.<p>

Snowflower followed quickly and dipped his head towards the cats that stared at them.

"Hey check it out! It's Snowflower." A tom whispered to the cat standing beside him. She shot them an icy glare and both the toms physically swooned.

Snowflower turned away and rolled her eyes as the passed them towards the warriors den.

As they entered Snowflower looked around and spotted the form of Dappleflower and Nightblaze sleeping together.

"Hey you two wake up! You have a special visitor" Featherwhisker meowed softly to them. Nightblaze lifted her head and cast the medicine cat a glare.

"We just got to sleep, who is so important to us that you need to wake us up?" Nightblaze spat, her green eyes glinting with fury.

Dappleflower stirred next to her sister and inhaled deeply. "It smells like the sweet scent Snowflower carries." The tortoiseshell warrior murmured softly.

Snowflower let out a soft purr and Dappleflower's head shot up, quickly glancing to Snowflower. Nightblaze's green eyes found her as well and they both stood up to greet her.

"Will you four keep it down? I've been doing patrols all day and I want a decent night of sleep!" a she-cat spat at them.

"Sorry Blossomfire" Dappleflower quickly apologized and the four cats exited the warriors den.

"You guys can talk in my den; I have to wait at the entrance for Fallenstreak to return." He meowed quickly as he scampered off.

Nightblaze lashed her tail at the sound of her father's name and she led the way to the medicine cat den.

"Why did you need to talk to us?" Dappleflower asked as the three she-cats settled down.

"I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to join ThunderClan" Snowflower admitted. "I know it's not my decision entirely but I think Leafstar would accept you two. Plus I don't want you two to be here with the cat that refuses to acknowledge you. You two are practically still apprentices!" Snowflower blurted out.

Nightblaze narrowed her eyes at her, but turned to Dappleflower who was deep in thought.

"If you think about Nightblaze has anyone ever acknowledged us other than Fallenstreak's daughters or Wishblaze's daughters? Ever since we were born no one has ever acknowledged us by name. Well except our mentors but they rarely ever called us individually." Dappleflower muttered to her sister.

Nightblaze lashed her tail again and looked away from Snowflower. "ShadowClan has always been our home… How can we abandon it now? Especially on the verge of war?" Nightblaze asked sadly.

Snowflower let out a sigh and heard the scuttling of paws as toms tried to enter on the conversation. "Just think about it, with your father becoming leader I'm afraid that this clan is destined in the path of blood" she meowed distractedly as she rose to her paws.

"Thank you Snowflower we will think about your offer, have a safe trip then" Dappleflower mewed sweetly as her and her sister began to discuss the arrangements of moving or staying.

Snowflower pushed her way out of the medicine cat den and noticed a small group of toms looking at her in shock in awe.

Snowflower swished her tail nervously and looked to her paws. "Can I help you?" she asked softly.

"Do you need an escort to your territory?"

"I'll escort Snowflower"

"No I will!"

The tom's mews constantly grew louder until a small apprentice appeared in front of her.

"Hi pretty she-cat, can escort you to your territory?" the little tom squeaked. Snowflower let out a purr and nodded.

"What's your name little one?" she asked as they moved past the small group of toms gawking at the apprentice.

"My name is Flamepaw, Featherwhisker asked me to escort you because you would've torn the others to shred" the dark ginger tabby purred playfully.

Snowflower looked to the little tom sadly and assessed his size. "How old are you Flamepaw?" she asked not wanting to hear the answer of fewer than six moons.

"I'm four moons now, I was the last apprentice Toadstar made and mama says I should be proud of that." The tome meowed evasively.

"Do you ever think about going back into the nursery?" Snowflower blurted out as they reached the Thunderpath.

Flamepaw shrunk back as a monster roared by them and he buried himself in Snowflower's fur. "I want my mama to take care of me! I wasn't ready to become an apprentice but Toadstar made me" the kit wailed pitifully.

"Would you like to come to ThunderClan as Flamekit then?" Snowflower asked, knowing she had now offered three cats shelter in ThunderClan.

Flamepaw looked up to her in awe. "Would you really do that? Wouldn't ShadowClan declare war on ThunderClan?" Flamepaw asked, cautiously looking behind them.

"I don't really know, but I do know I can't leave behind a kit who isn't ready to become an apprentice." Snowflower pointed out.

Flamepaw nodded to her and began to walk across the Thunderpath, not looking before crossing.

"Flamepaw look out!" Snowflower screeched as she lunged across the Thunderpath, shoving the dark ginger tom out of the way.

The last thing she heard was the monster screeching across the Thunderpath before everything went black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brackenflame's POV<strong>

Brackenflame let out a sigh of content as his patrol walked through the forest towards ShadowClan territory, Gingerpaw bounced around him sniffing at every little thing.

The flame colored tom let out a purr and scented the arid stench of the Thunderpath before he heard screeching from both cat and monster.

"Flamepaw look out!" the she-cat screeched.

Brackenflame shot forward, recognizing the voice of his mate as she cried out.

As he reached the Thunderpath he watched Snowflower's body fall from the air on to the black path.

A dark ginger kit cowered beside her as he gave her a tentative sniff.

Brackenflame ran onto the Thunderpath and picked the kit up by his scruff as he moved him off the Thunderpath.

"Hey let me go! She needs help!" the kit cried out.

Brackenflame rushed back to his mate and sniffed her, "Snowflower?" he mewed stiffly, not seeing her chest rise and fall.

Snowflower let out a gasp of pain and began breathing again as she opened her eyes.

Brackenflame let out a cry of relief and began to drag her by the scruff.

"What is it with you and near death situations?" he meowed, trying to lighten up the mood.

As he came back to his group he felt Redfeather, help lift Snowflower on his back and supported her weight with Brackenflame as he heard her whimper.

"Hey watch it!" he snapped at his brother who nearly dropped his mate to the ground in fear.

"Brackenflame I understand she's your _mate, _but you need to be nicer to your clan mates" Silverstorm meowed curtly, shoving her way under Snowflower, ignoring her yelp of pain.

Brackenflame lashed his tail, careful not to snap at Silverstorm. She would've left in a heartbeat because it was Snowflower. But if it were any cat other cat Silverstorm would've made sure to get her back to camp as quickly as possible.

As they made their way to camp Brackenflame kept a close eye on the kit that followed them slowly. _Why was this dark ginger kit out of camp, and with Snowflower?_ Brackenflame let out a gasp and lashed his tail with another anxious look back at the kit. _Did Snowflower take the kit without ShadowClan realizing?_

Brackenflame shook his head to clear the thought. _No, no, no Snowflower would never do that. If she wanted kits she would've asked him. Right?_ Brackenflame pressed his ears to his skull in embarrassment as they stumbled through the entrance.

A yowl of relief greeted him as he appeared in the camp.

"Brackenflame thank StarClan you're back Snowflower still hasn't-" Greycloud began before she spotted her sister on his back.

The light grey warrior let out a gasp before shoving Silverstorm away from her sister and taking her place. She shot a glare to the silver senior warrior and hissed at her

"Don't you ever touch my sister! If you can appreciate her skill because you're too jealous over Brackenflame choosing her as a mate then stay away from her! You're just as bad as Willowflower!" Greycloud spat at Silverstorm.

Brackenflame waited for the angry retort of Silverstorm that usually followed after accusations against her, but the silver she-cat merely shrugged and padded off towards the warriors den.

Brackenflame felt his jaw drop as Silverstorm disappeared and Flamedapple planted his paw in front of them.

"What happened to her? Why is this young warrior covered in blood?" Flamedapple demanded.

Brackenflame closed his jaw and opened them again to respond to Flamedapple before the dark ginger kit stepped forward.

"I-I'm sorry… It was my entire fault…"


	17. Sisterly Love

***GASPS* I've finally updated ;A; I'm so sorry for the super duper long wait. I hate that I have writers block a lot so please forgive me. Reviews are always welcome! So please review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brackenflame's POV<strong>

Brackenflame looked to the small kit and cocked his head in curiosity. "Snowflower saved me from the monster, pushing herself in my place… I should be the one she's carrying into camp all injured and mangled… Not her" the dark ginger kit cried out.

Leafstar poked her head out of the nursery and spotted the little kit and rushed over to him. "What's your name little one?" she asked softly, as if it were a mother speaking to her own child.

"My name? My name is Flampa- My name is Flamekit. I'm four moons old" he meowed bravely.

Leafstar began to sniff the kit and nosed his scars. "These are warrior scars, what happened to you?" Leafstar asked urgently.

"Toadstar made me an apprentice a moon ago, I didn't want to, but Toadstar refused to listen to me. My mother Blossomfire refused to listen to me. All I wanted was to curl up beside my mother, but she didn't want to be a queen anymore. She wanted to rip WindClan to shreds, and then two days ago WindClan invaded us and killed her sister, Hollyfoot. Hollyfoot's mate was Fallenstreak who was deputy to Toadstar when he died. And that's when I met Snowflower. At first I thought she was a StarClan cat, but I heard Cedarclaw and Stonepelt talking about her and calling her name. I listened to her conversation with Dappleflower and Nightblaze asking them to join this clan because she was worried that ShadowClan's path lies in blood" Flamekit finished explaining.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Greycloud's POV<strong>

Greycloud rolled her eyes at the explanation and turned to the medicine cat den where Flamedapple had disappeared with Snowflower. She spotted Silverstorm glared at the medicine cat den as she rose to her paws and headed towards the den.

Greycloud hissed and got in the way of Silverstorm's path to her sister. "What do you think you're doing?" Greycloud snarled, lashing her tail with fury.

"I wanted to check on Snowflower. She was my apprentice after all. She's mouse-brained for letting that ShadowClan kit live. That means another warrior we have to fight" Silverstorm meowed coldly.

"So you're saying that the ShadowClan kit should've died? That's cold Silverstorm" Greycloud muttered, resisting the urge to shudder with pleasure at the thought of blood being spilt.

Greycloud looked to Silverstorm's eyes and noticed the hint of smugness on her face.

"You can't hide your intentions from me Grey_paw_. The thrill of killing other cats runs in your blood. Your father taught me how to perform the killing bite you know. He was a killing machine if no cat stopped him. But there was one cat that stopped him from giving me a full training period. That she-cat was my sister, Ashflower. Of course she was my mother's first litter and I was her second." Silverstorm meowed silkily.

Greycloud shook her head in confusion and stared at Silverstorm. "Why are you telling me this Silverstorm?" Greycloud meowed, sitting down to listen to Silverstorm.

"Ashflower knew I loved Spottedpelt first! I even told her when I first layed eyes on him! Ashflower said she wanted Spottedpelt to choose me! But she lied" Silverstorm hissed, scoring her claws across the ground.

"Ashflower was in love with Spottedpelt and when he chose her to be his mate I was devastated. I didn't even mourn over her death" Silverstorm laughed.

Greycloud felt her fur rise as she stood up and backed up slowly.

"I was glad she was dead, I was glad both of them were dead. I found love in Brackenflame and now it's happening again." Silverstorm wailed. "Oh but now Snowflower is going to die, I'm sure of it!" Silverstorm meowed softly.

Greycloud looked over the silver she-cat in front of her and gasped. Her once shiny silver fur was matted and dirty. Her ribs jutted out of her fur just like Snowflower's and she lashed her tail.

"You're not gonna harm Snowflower. I swear on StarClan if you do I'll have you banished!" Greycloud hissed.

* * *

><p>Greycloud stretched her body and peeked over Redfeather at Snowflower. Her sister had recovered well, but had nightmares frequently. She perked her ears as Snowflower started to whimper. At first it was soft, but it became louder as she began to thrash around.<p>

Greycloud jumped up, startling Redfeather and noticed Brackenflame comforting her almost immediately.

Greycloud sat down with a huff and began to groom her fur. Redfeather sat up and nuzzled her gently.

"What's the matter Greycloud?" he asked quietly as Snowflower settled down.

"I miss taking care of my sister. I mean I'm happy she and Brackenflame are mates, but it seems we haven't spent time alone with her in moons!" Greycloud mewed exasperated.

Redfeather began to chuckle and stood up. "That's because it has been moons. Today is Leafstar's kits ceremony. She promised us, well me, you and Snowflower apprentices. Brackenflame's apprentice Gingerpaw should be getting his warrior name soon." He meowed, his small speech short.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asked looking to Redfeather.

"Don't you think it's time we become mates?" he blurted out, looking away from her quickly.

"I thought we were mates?" Greycloud meowed to him, tilting her head to the side.

"No! You never share tongue with me! You're always by your sister's side! You're the only cat that has wounded me and healed me! When you called me a kittypet all those times when you were an apprentice you never apologized for any of it! But you have chosen me in some way and I want you to be my mate Greycloud!" Redfeather cried.

Greycloud looked to the reddish brown tom and began to purr loudly. "You must be really mouse-brained if you don't think I love you. Of course I want to be mates! And the whole sharing tongues thing, I'm not used to showing affection. Neither is Snowflower. We've only shown affection for each other, but not to other cats." Greycloud explained.

Greycloud watched as Redfeather's eyes began to soften and she looked away quickly. "I, uh, am going to relieve Nightheart of her vigil" Greycloud muttered, shuffling out of the warriors den. She spotted the pure black apprentice and purred quietly.

The black apprentice had gone through a lot. The death of her sister, Cinderpaw, turned her world upside down.

Greycloud poked the slumbering warrior and stepped back as Nightheart jumped to her paws.

"What's going on?" she meowed quickly.

Greycloud chuckled and pointed her tail towards the warriors den. "A very nice tom named Cedarpelt made you a lovely nest." Greycloud meowed teasingly.

Nightheart lashed her tail and stalked towards the warriors den. "Stupid arrogant fur-ball" she muttered angrily.

Greycloud watched as the new warrior stomped into the warriors den, her lashing tail disappearing into the darkness.

Greycloud's ears perked up as the entrance to the clan rattled and Bluepaw came bouncing through, her fur soaking wet.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bluepaw's POV<span>**

Bluepaw happily skipped through the entrance, water droplets sprinkling everywhere. She stopped as she spotted Greycloud hurrying towards her.

"Great StarClan Bluepaw, you're gonna catch a cold like that!" Greycloud meowed like a concerned mother as she began to dry Bluepaw's fur off.

"I taste a RiverClan scent on you. What were you doing over there?" Greycloud asked, continuing to lick her fur the wrong way.

Bluepaw squirmed under Greycloud's tongue and tried to think for an excuse for going to meet Rainstrike.

"I, uh, I had to find Juniper berries! And I bumped into Rainstrike when I accidently ventured into RiverClan. We talked for a little bit and he taught me how to look for herbs in the river, of course I fell in a couple times. But that's it I swear" Bluepaw meowed quickly.

Greycloud nodded her head approvingly and stood up. "Well alright, good luck with tonight." The light grey she-cat mewed before quickly padding away.

_Tonight?_ Bluepaw questioned and she let out a sigh. She had followed Nightheart after her naming ceremony into RiverClan territory and waited. She watched as Nightheart waited for a long time.

Bluepaw shook her head as she remembered the shock of seeing that RiverClan tom curl up against her. Bluepaw lashed her tail and remembered that she had bumped into Rainstrike.

* * *

><p><em>"Isn't it beautiful that those two can see past their differences and love each other? My best friend has definitely chosen a good looking she-cat" Rainstrike purred. <em>

"_That she-cat happens to be my sister" Bluepaw muttered crossly. _

_Rainstrike looked at her in shock and looked back to Nightheart. "Whoa I can see the resemblance. But you're still the prettiest she-cat I know!" the dark grey tom purred._

* * *

><p>Bluepaw shuddered in glee and watched as Flamedapple squeezed out of the medicine cat den.<p>

"Oh there you are Bluepaw! Tonight is the night! When we get to moonstone you're going to become a full medicine cat! I deem you worthy after you saved Snowflower's life!" Flamedapple meowed excitedly, looking at Bluepaw for her reaction.

Bluepaw yowled in glee; she couldn't wait to see the proud look in Rainstrike's eyes.

Bluepaw purred contently and headed towards the medicine cat den. She began to sort the herbs that Flamedapple had left on the ground.

Usually she would grumble about his lack of organizing, but she was too happy to complain today.

Bluepaw finished the herbs and settled down in her nest, wanting to be fully rested for the half-moon gathering.

* * *

><p>A paw prodded at her side as cold air swirled around her. "C'mon Bluepaw we're going to be late for the gathering!" Flamedapple hissed into her ear.<p>

Bluepaw jumped up and looked around. The sun had already set and she let out a groan. "I've been asleep all day, why didn't you wake me?" she asked groggily.

"You looked to adorable in your sleep to be woken up!" Flamedapple teased as he trotted out of the den.

Bluepaw shook the sleep out of her and remembered what Flamedapple had promised her. Her full medicine cat name would be given to her tonight!

Six moons of injuries and death have finally given her great joy.

Bluepaw spotted her sister sneaking back into camp and rushed over to her "Nightheart! I'm going to become a full medicine cat tonight!" she purred excitedly.

Nightheart gave her a quick lick and continued towards the warriors den.

Bluepaw lashed her tail and got in front of her sister again. "Didn't you hear me? This is big!" she meowed to her sister.

Nightheart cast an annoyed look and continued past her.

Bluepaw let out a hiss and got in front of her sister, knocking Nightheart over with a shove.

"Just because you're in love with a RiverClan tom doesn't give you the right to ignore me! If you're going to do that you should just dump the RiverClan tom and love Cedarpelt! So you won't ignore me" Bluepaw snarled.

Nightheart's fur began to stand up as she got to her paws, "I didn't tell you because you'd be mad at me! RiverClan killed our sister! And maybe I should love Cedarpelt… He's done nothing but treat me right while Rockfin has been trying to use me…. But I can't stop loving that tom. Even if he just told me he had a mate and didn't want to see me again." Nightheart cried out.

Bluepaw let out a sigh and nuzzled her sister. "Go sleep next to Cedarpelt, maybe it'll make you feel better"

* * *

><p>Bluepaw kneaded her paws against the ground as the rest of the medicine cats waited for Softwing and Rainstrike.<p>

"Do you think they'll show Featherwhisker?" Finchfeather asked, looking back to the moors.

"I mean if they're not going to show I'd rather be back in WindClan, curling up in my nest" his apprentice grumbled crossly.

"Oh hush Harepaw" Finchfeather meowed to him.

A loud yowl sounded out as Rainstrike appeared in front of them, panting heavily.

Bluepaw looked at the handsome tom shocked that he was by himself.

"Sorry we're late, we ran into a bit of trouble" Rainstrike muttered as he looked back. Bluepaw noticed a silhouette limping towards them.

Flamedapple let out a gasp and ran over to the she-cat "Softwing are you alright?" her mentor asked.

Bluepaw stopped listening and gazed at Rainstrike. He smelt of blood and a different cat's fur. "Rainstrike are you alright?" Bluepaw asked worriedly.

Rainstrike looked at her and let out a soft purr. "Yes I am. Softwing said she's going to make me a full medicine cat now. I defended her well" Rainstrike meowed to Bluepaw.

Bluepaw purred loudly and watched as Flamedapple passed the two medicine cat apprentices and into Mothermouth.

Bluepaw followed after Flamedapple with Rainstrike by her side.

"Hey after tonight will you meet me? More often I mean?" Rainstrike whispered into her ear. Bluepaw looked to the tom and nodded before the cave got darker.

Within minutes they were at the moonstone, watching it sparkle with glory. Flamedapple flicked his tail quickly, signaling Bluepaw to get in front of him. He began the ceremony, without letting the other medicine cats touch their noses to the moonstone.

"I, Flamedapple, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." Flamedapple began.

"Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Flamedapple asked, looking into Bluepaw's eyes.

Bluepaw kneaded her paws on the ground, and cast a nervous glance to the moonstone. Suddenly she felt a tail tip on her shoulder and the scent of Rainstrike flooded her nostrils.

"I do" she meowed confidently.

Flamedapple gave an approving nod and continued the ceremony. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Blueleaf. StarClan honors your kindness and patience, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Softwing dipped her head and looked to Rainstrike beckoning him closer and started the ceremony.

"I, Softwing, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons." She meowed gracefully, looking to Rainstrike.

"Rainstrike, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Softwing asked.

Rainstrike looked to his paws and then to Blueleaf, a smile forming on his muzzle as he looked back to Softwing

"I do" he meowed firmly.

Softwing shot him a questioning look before continuing. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Rainstrike StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan" Softwing finished.

Blueleaf pressed her ears against her head as every cat cheered their names.

"Blueleaf, Rainstrike!"

Flamedapple led her to the moonstone and beckoned her to touch the stone with her nose. "You've done well Blueleaf" he meowed proudly as Blueleaf touched her nose to the Moonstone, succumbing to sleep.


	18. First Apprentice

**This chapter is strictly Snowflower. I'm thinking about doing a little betrayal thing with certain cats, but I'm not sure yet. If you guys would be a dear please read and review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower fluttered her eyes open and looked around quickly. The warriors den was empty and Brackenflame had gone to assess his apprentice.

The snowy white warrior purred at the thought of Gingerpaw bouncing all over the place out of excitement.

Snowflower got to her paws and padded stiffly out of the den and narrowed her eyes as the sunlight scorched over them.

"Oh you're finally awake. Have you forgotten that you're getting an apprentice today?" the voice of her sister came from her right side.

Snowflower turned her head and spotted Redfeather and Greycloud sharing tongues. She stared at her sister in shock and shook her head lightly.

Before she could reply Leafstar leaped to the top of highrocks and let out a yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting."

Snowflower looked over to the nursery and spotted Flamekit sitting with all four of Leafstar's kits.

The tortoiseshell she-cat flicked her tail, beckoning the five kits closer, addressing Flamekit first. "Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw" she meowed, scanning over the crowd before making eye contact with Snowflower.

Snowflower stiffened and looked to her paws. "Snowflower you have not yet had an apprentice. Sunstar was a great mentor and I expect you to pass down everything you learned to young Flamepaw" she meowed, dipping her head formally.

Snowflower scrambled to her paws and awkwardly shuffled towards Flamepaw. The fiery tom looked up to her and stretched his neck out, attempting to touch noses.

Snowflower stifled her purr and touched his nose gently, breathing in his new ThunderClan scent.

"Spottedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw, your mentor will Redfeather. I hope Redfeather will pass down all he knows to you." Leafstar meowed proudly as she watched her son touch noses with Redfeather. She looked to Cinderkit who stood next in line.

"Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Nightheart you have not yet had an apprentice. I expect you to pass down everything I taught you to Cinderpaw." Leafstar mewed, watching her daughter scamper up to the pure black she-cat.

The two she-cats touched noses and went to go sit down near the other mentors, Nightheart's eyes shining with excitement and grief.

Kinkkit was after his only sister, "Kinkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Kinkpaw. Wildfur, your brother was Kinkclaw who my kit is named after. I expect you to teach everything Goosewing has taught you" Leafstar meowed as Wildfur dipped her head in respect and padded over to an overly excited Kinkpaw.

Snowflower watched as Kinkpaw bounced over to Flamepaw, Wildfur trailing behind him.

Sunkit stood alone in the clearing, pawing at the ground nervously. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Greycl-" she began to meowed when a group of RiverClan cats burst through the entrance.

"You killed them!" the voice of Willowflower screeched above Leafstar.

Leafstar growled and jumped off her perch until she was nose to nose with Willowflower. "What are you doing here?" the tortoiseshell leader demanded, her claws unsheathing from her white paws.

"You killed Gorsetail and Pikeclaw! You scum deserve to die!" Willowflower screeched as her claws slashed open Leafstar's nose.

Leafstar recoiled and backed up quickly, hissing at Willowflower.

Snowflower shrunk back and noticed that Brackenflame and Greycloud looked at her with fear.

Willowflower padded up to Leafstar again and snarled, baring her fangs "And I know who did it! It was those two wretched, murdering, she-cats you call warriors! Greycloud and Snowflower!"

Willowflower screeched madly while Flamepaw fluffed up his fur and bounced in front of Willowflower, much to Snowflower's dismay.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Snowflower and her sister are the sweetest cats in the world! If they killed stupid ol' Gorsetail and hot headed Pikeclaw then they deserved it!" Flamepaw hissed.

Willowflower sneered at the flame colored apprentice and knocked him aside "Stay out of my way kit" she snarled.

Snowflower felt her hackles rise as she leaped at Willowflower, clawing at her ears.

As Willowflower's shriek rose from her throat the clearing exploded into a battle ground. "Get off me you murderer!" Willowflower hissed, knocking Snowflower off of her and leaping onto an unsuspecting Brackenflame.

"I bet you helped too you filthy piece of crow-food! After all you are mates with a murderer." Willowflower purred silkily, beginning to claw Brackenflame.

Snowflower got to her paws shakily and tried to reach Brackenflame.

A flash of dull silver stood in front of her, giving her a wicked grin. "You don't get to save him pretty little Snowflower. I do!" Silverstorm hissed, scratching Snowflower's cheek, leaving a deep gash.

Words echoed within Snowflower's mind, crippling her senses as another cat pinned her. _Traitor… storm… _Snowflower yowled, pawing at the tom's belly, with her claws unsheathed.

The tom let out a hiss of pain and loosened his grip.

Snowflower surged upward and knocked the tom over, pinning him down and baring her fangs.

Snowflower recognized the scar on his neck and let out a purr of satisfaction. "I do believe that I'm stronger than you Fishscale" she meowed to him.

Fishscale widened his eyes and began to thrash around. "She's going to kill me! Just like she did my brothers!" he cried out.

The battle came to a halt as Fishscale began to thrash around more violently. "She's gonna kill me!" the tom howled again.

Snowflower rolled her eyes and stepped off the tom as he writhed in pain.

Willowflower shoved her way past Snowflower and helped Fishscale to his paws. "You cats are worse than rogues!" she snarled, baring her fangs.

"Takes one to know one!" a voice meowed over the crowd.

Snowflower watched as Greycloud and Redfeather emerged from the group, Redfeather bristling.

"Honestly Willowflower the only reason we're at war with each other is because you can't get over the fact that I didn't choose you as a mate." Redfeather growled.

Willowflower opened her jaws when Stormstar burst through the entrance, noticing Willowflower and her bloodied silver fur.

"Great StarClan what happened here?!" Stormstar demanded.

Leafstar shoved past her clan mates and RiverClan cats to be face to face with Stormstar.

"Your so called mate barged into my camp madder than a fox in a fit and interrupted my son's apprentice ceremony!" Leafstar hissed.

Stormstar took a step back, shocked that Willowflower had done this.

"I apologize on behalf of my clan Leafstar. I know that naming your kin as an apprentice is an important thing" he meowed, truthfully ashamed.

The RiverClan patrol let out yowls of protests, but Stormstar shot them an icy glare making them settle down.

Snowflower looked behind her and spotted Brackenflame leaning heavily on Silverstorm, scratches covering his body. He nuzzled her softly and spotted Snowflower watching. He pressed his ears to his skull and she looked away, feeling an emotion resonate deep within her.

Snowflower perked her ears up as Stormstar began to offer a deal. "If there's anything RiverClan can do for ThunderClan we will happily help." Stormstar meowed.

Snowflower stepped to the front of the crowd and dipped her head towards Stormstar who acknowledged with a quick dip of his head.

"May we have Sunningrocks back?" Snowflower meowed loudly.

Willowflower began to bristle and jumped in front of Stormstar "What?! Absolutely not! RiverClan won Sunningrocks with a fair fight!" she hissed.

Stormstar shoved her back and glared at her "Go back to the nursery and take care of my kits, take your patrol with you!" he snarled, scaring Willowflower into a submissive pose.

"Go!" he growled loudly, causing the patrol to scatter like mice.

Stormstar let out a long sigh and turned to Leafstar. "Do you accept your warriors offer?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Leafstar scanned her eyes over the crowd of hopeful cats and met Snowflower's gaze.

Snowflower dipped her head with understanding as Leafstar returned her leaf green gaze to Stormstar.

"I will accept my warriors offer and ask for Sunningrocks back." Leafstar confirmed, as the sun began to set.

Stormstar turned his back and began to pad towards the entrance. Before he disappeared her turned back and looked at Snowflower.

"Thank you for not killing her, I know if you had it would've been within the warrior code" he meowed.

Stormstar let out a sigh and looked to the stars, flicking his tail casually.

Snowflower kneaded her paws guiltily against the ground and ran up to the RiverClan leader.

"Stormstar I don't know if you know this, but Willowflower… You see she doesn't-" Snowflower began to explain.

"That she doesn't love me? It's fairly obvious don't you think? Naming two of our kit Redkit and Featherkit. I named Streamkit after my deceased littler sister" he meowed.

His eyes suddenly hardened and he glared over to Leafstar, "Just because I've shown an act of kindness doesn't mean we're still at war!" he yowled, disappearing through the entrance.

Snowflower turned around and noticed that Leafstar was back on the highrocks, looking around for her son.

"Sunkit you can come out now" she yowled loudly as a golden tabby stuck his head out of the nursery. Sunkit scampered out of the nursery and stood in the clearing, his fur messy as ever. Snowflower purred and watched as Greycloud stood taller. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Greycloud. I expect her to pass on her intelligence to you" Leafstar finished, jumping off the highrocks and going to greet her kits.

Snowflower watched as Greycloud and Sunkit rammed their noses together. Greycloud sat on her haunches and held her nose with two paws, Sunpaw doing the exact thing as her.

Snowflower heard a chuckle beside her and she turned her head and spotted Brackenflame looking at Greycloud.

"I think StarClan destined them to be together" he murmured softly.

Snowflower didn't respond, feeling her fur begin to bristle as she looked to the ground, the images of Brackenflame nuzzling Silverstorm forever burned in her mind.

"Snowflower I'm sorry" he meowed suddenly.

Snowflower snapped her head up and gaped at the flame pelted warrior. "W-What do you mean? Sorry for what?" she asked.

Brackenflame looked at her sternly and let out a soft sigh. "I was thanking Silverstorm for saving me, but I noticed that you had a gash on your face and there was white fur snagged underneath her claws" Brackenflame explained, licking the gash on her cheek gently.

Snowflower let out a sigh, forcing her fur to lay flat as she pressed herself against Brackenflame, hoping to StarClan that nothing would take him away from her.


	19. ThunderClan Allegiance

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so I decided to update the allegiance for ThunderClan to get a view on how the cats look :D**

* * *

><p>Leader: Leafstar- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf green eyes<p>

Deputy: Jaywing – A dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Flamedapple – tortoiseshell tom with blazing amber eyes Apprentice, Blueleaf

Warriors:

Brightcloud: Black she-cat with bright green eyes

Nutleaf: Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Goosewing: Speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes

Stormheart: Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Wildfur: Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes with fur that sticks out at all angles Apprentice, Kinkpaw

Silverstorm: Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lilywhisker: A small dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Snowflower: Snow white she-cat with a v shaped nick in her ear and a scar going from her left shoulder to her flank and another scar going down her right eye with icy blue eyes Apprentice, Flamepaw

Greycloud: Light grey she-cat with a dark grey stripe going down her back and tail ending at her grey tipped tail, has a scar above her nose and a larger scar on her chest, has a torn ear with deep blue eyes Apprentice, Sunpaw

Brackenflame: Flame colored tom with a scar on his shoulder and a sliced ear with sapphire blue eyes Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Redfeather: Red colored battle-scarred tom with a scar on his flank with leaf green emerald eyes Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Nightheart: Pure black she-cat with emerald green eyes Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Apprentices:

Cinderpaw: Dark grey she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Flamepaw: Flame colored tom with a x shaped scar on his chest and leaf green eyes

Kinkpaw: Golden tom with ruffled fur and curved claws and deep blue eyes

Blueleaf: Pretty blue-grey she-cat with beautiful sapphire blue eyes

Sunpaw: Golden tabby tom with blue eyes, exact replica of Sunstar

Spottedpaw: White speckled tom with leaf green eyes

Gingerpaw: White tom with ginger paws and pale green eyes


	20. Medicine Cat Prophecies

**Hello reviewers! Sorry this chapter is a bit short but there are surprises to be revealed near the end! And this lovely story of mine is coming to an end. I will also need names for kits for Snowflower, Greycloud and well any kit names are good and if I'm making a sequel which I probably am then you can submit your kits if you'd like. So please read and review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blueleaf's POV<strong>

Blueleaf opened her eyes quickly and looked around. This is where her and her StarClan mentors usually met, so where were they?

Blueleaf let out a sigh and sat down, licking her paws and running them across her whiskers. As she finished washing her face she spotted a fire. Her fur began to bristle and she ran over to it, realizing it was Bracken.

"Burning Bracken?" she murmured to herself. Soon a cold breeze swept through her and she spotted a snowy white flower nestled underneath the bracken, with little buds next to them.

Blueleaf began to count the little buds when thunder boomed above them and silver droplets began to pour down, killing the white flower and the little buds.

Blueleaf gasped and backed away quickly, shaking her head in confusion. "What does it mean?" she murmured to herself.

The burning bracken disappeared and was replaced by Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw!" Blueleaf cried out, running up to her sister. "Oh I've missed you so much!" Blueleaf mewed softly, nuzzling her sister.

"Blueleaf I'm so proud of you. Instead of becoming cold and distant you forced yourself to get better, you've learned all the herbs and saved every cat after me." Cinderpaw meowed warmly.

"But I couldn't save you" Blueleaf pointed out, looking to her paws.

"It's okay sister. It was my time to die, though StarClan did not want me to die" Cinderpaw mewed, flicking her tail casually.

"You must wake up now" Cinderpaw meowed suddenly, her eyes flicking from side to side nervously. "Beware the traitor is the storm sister! And remember only the purest heart of the crashing thunder can soothe the raging river." Cinderpaw meowed, fading away with her dream as roaring river engulfed her, deafening her.

* * *

><p>Blueleaf awoke with a start, her fur bristling as she spotted Rainstrike watching her.<p>

"Um, everybody left already…" Rainstrike meowed softly to her, helping her get to her paws. "Softwing wanted to wake you, but Flamedapple nearly clawed her pelt off saying that StarClan must've had a reason for keeping you asleep" Rainstrike explained to her.

Blueleaf flicked her ears, a soft ringing settled in her ears after the deafening river.

"What's the matter?" Rainstrike asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing, just the dream I had. It repeated the prophecy you told me. And another one" Blueleaf muttered, letting out a soft sigh.

Rainstrike pressed against her, sending a soft flame of warmth through her body. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're the smartest she-cat I know!" he meowed confidently to her.

"Wait, why did you stay with me?" Blueleaf asked, looking into his icy blue eyes. "Well Softwing ordered me to come with her after Flamedapple left. I mean I had agreed that I would watch over you until you woke up and Softwing wanted to go against that promise saying we shouldn't be helping a bunch of ThunderClan scum" he hissed, lashing his tail at the thought of his mentor.

Blueleaf let out a sigh of content as she watched Rainstrike explain his story. She couldn't hide it anymore. She was in love with this tom, despite it going against everything she knew.

Blueleaf surfaced from her thoughts and noticed that the two cats were staring at each other. She blinked once and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"S-Should we get going?" Blueleaf asked nervously.

"Well Flamedapple wanted you back by morning. And it's still night time. We could hang out if you'd like" Rainstrike meowed, looking at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Well I guess hanging out wouldn't be so bad" Blueleaf purred. The two medicine cats began to make their way towards fourtrees, pressed closely together as they talked all about clan life.

"So you think Willowflower is expecting again? After she had kits two moons ago?" Blueleaf asked, baffled at the queen. "Surely Stormstar can't deny she doesn't love him." Blueleaf pointed out.

Rainstrike let out a soft sigh and sat in the clearing. "Stormstar refuses to believe it, even when Snowflower pointed it out to him. He thinks if she has his kits again she'll love him for real and not just to stay in the clan. She's a swell warrior she really is, but her love for Redfeather is quite the nuisance" Rainstrike meowed.

Blueleaf pressed herself against Rainstrike and licked between his ears. "Let's forget about the clans for one night. Let's forget about every rule we know. Let there just be us" Blueleaf pleaded softly. She felt Rainstrike stiffen and she heard a purr erupt from his throat.

"You don't realize how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you. Of course now that you're a full medicine cat I thought it would never happen" Rainstrike admitted.

Blueleaf looked up to the stars that were twinkling their approval. "Rainstrike…" Blueleaf called out for him. As the two cats settled down Rainstrike looked to her

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, his icy blue eyes shining with concern.

"ThunderClan and RiverClan are at war…. Why are you with me?" Blueleaf blurted out her question.

Rainstrike flicked his tail against her ear and began to explain. "Well we were at war when you became the medicine cat apprentice all those moons ago. Softwing told me to get close to you so I could unravel all of ThunderClan's secrets. At first I went along with it, but StarClan told me it was wrong and that I should be true to my feelings. And my feelings? Well they told me that I was in love with you" Rainstrike murmured softly.

Blueleaf stared at the tom as he looked away from her in shame and she let out a squeal of joy and curled closer to the dark blue-grey tom.

"Rainstrike you stupid fur-ball I love you too" she purred loudly. She heard Rainstrike chuckle nervously and she pressed even closer, feeling extremely warm.

"Let's stay like this for a while" Blueleaf muttered, falling victim to sleep as she felt the warmth Rainstrike made her feel.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower purred as she watched Greycloud pace in front of the medicine cat den. The news was as clear as day. Well except to Redfeather who didn't know.

"Greycloud calm down, just because you're expecting kits doesn't mean the end of the world." Snowflower pointed out.

"Oh! Flamedapple wants to speak to you also because I might have let it slip that our appetites are high" Greycloud mewed, a hint of smugness in her eyes.

"Why you little-" Snowflower began as Flamedapple came out of his den.

"There you are! Come here quickly. It won't take long I promise" he meowed as he lead Snowflower to his den. "Lie down on your side please" Flamedapple instructed.

Snowflower rolled her eyes and got on her side. Just because her appetite increased didn't mean anything! She was a growing cat after all! She felt paws on her stomach as they pressed down to feel inside her stomach.

Snowflower felt her claws unsheathe and knew the answer already. "Stop!" she hissed, her fur bristling. "You might hurt them!" she growled, lashing her tail as she pushed Flamedapple off her and shook her fur.

Flamedapple let out a purr "Congratulation Snowflower, now go tell Brackenflame" the tortoise-shell tom purred. Snowflower rolled her eyes and stalked out of the medicine cat den, casting a glare at Greycloud.

"You too sister?" she asked softly, worry etching her voice.

"Yes" Snowflower murmured. Snowflower looked towards the entrance as it rustled, Redfeather and Brackenflame entered, followed by Stormstar whose eyes were hollow. He glared around the camp and spotted Leafstar and his fur began to bristle.

"My kits are dead because of your clan! My darling Willowflower is distraught! We will get our revenge! We will hold this battle at fourtrees! If you do not show your faces we will attack here! And attack even the queens and kits!" he howled madly, turning around and running out of the camp towards RiverClan, leaving ThunderClan in shocked silence.


	21. Within a Moon

**Okie dokie I got a review that said the last chapter was confusing and who was the leader and blah blah blah. So lemme explain everything so far. Leafstar is the leader of ThunderClan, Stormstar is the leader of RiverClan. Rainstrike is training under Softwing who is the medicine cat of RiverClan which makes him a medicine cat apprentice along with Blueleaf who is the medicine cat apprentice to Flamedapple. Willowflower killed her own kits. Simple as that. And Willowflower doesn't love Stormstar because she is in love with Redfeather is is Greycloud's mate. Willowflower used to be a rogue named Willow and she met Redfeather when he was an apprentice. She fell in love with him and he had a crush on her until Greycloud became an apprentice. So when Willow asked Redfeather, Redpaw back then, to take her back to his camp he refused immediately, stating that she didn't belong in ThunderClan. The next day Stormstar, Stormwing as he was deputy back then, found her wandering RiverClan territory totally distraught. When his clan mates proposed to attack her he told them no and welcomed her to RiverClan much to their leaders dismay. She soon became accepted in RiverClan and Stormstar took her on as a mate and impregnated her. Of course she asked him to because he was question her loyalty RiverClan and her love to him even though she had never loved him. She would never stop loving Redfeather. That's when she gave birth to Redkit, Featherkit, and Streamkit. Naming Redkit and featherkit because of her love for Redfeather. Get it? Good c: onto the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower watched baffled as Leafstar and Jaywing entered her den, both whispering urgently to each other. She spotted Greycloud fidgeting her paws and looked to Redfeather.

"Hey Redfeather!" she called out to her mate as she began to pad towards him.

Snowflower gasped and bit into her sister's tail, yanking her back towards her. "Are you crazy? Those toms won't let us battle if they know we're pregnant!" Snowflower hissed.

Greycloud's glare softened as she heard the reason in Snowflower's explanation.

"What is it Greycloud?" Redfeather's meow scaring the two sisters apart.

"N-Nothing I was just worried if you were hurt or not" Greycloud meowed quickly.

"Did you ask Flamedapple why you were eating so much?" the dark ginger tom asked, tilting his head to the side.

Snowflower began to watch the rising sun through squinted eyes as Greycloud lamely explained her excuse. "He, um, he said that my appetite was growing, and not to worry about it" she lied to her mate.

Redfeather purred and nuzzled her sister softly. "Well he knows what's best for you" he meowed softly.

Snowflower stuck her tongue out in mock disgust as her sister gushed at Redfeather and watched as Blueleaf stumbled through the entrance.

"Blueleaf!" Snowflower meowed as she watched the medicine cat apprentice stumble through the entrance, her belly slightly rounded.

"Snowflower I don't have time for gossip" Blueleaf growled irritably as she pushed past the snowy white warrior.

Snowflower watched as Flamedapple helped the plump apprentice to the medicine cat den and began to sneak closer to the medicine cat den to listen.

"Well?" Flamedapple asked sternly.

"Well what?" Blueleaf snapped back.

There was a short silence and Flamedapple continued, more softly. "What did StarClan tell you that night you overslept to the morning?" he asked softly.

Blueleaf let out a sigh and Snowflower could picture the medicine cat kneading her paws against the ground trying to explain what she saw. "Well when I woke up in StarClan no cat was there to greet me" Blueleaf began to explain.

Snowflower layed down and began to listen more intently.

"At first I thought I had done something wrong, but I noticed burning bracken" Blueleaf meowed, pausing again.

"Burning bracken? In StarClan?" Flamedapple questioned, baffled at Blueleaf's story.

"As I got closer I spotted a super white flower nestled underneath it, with little buds underneath the flower. I didn't get to count the buds because a storm began above the burning bracken. Silver rain drops began to pour down, killing the white flower and the buds." Blueleaf finished.

Flamedapple began to pace around the den and his paw steps stopped.

"Anything else?" he asked urgently. Blueleaf let out a soft sigh and Snowflower strained her ears, trying to hear with the blue-grey medicine cat had to say.

"My sister appeared before me…" Blueleaf began.

Grief stabbed at Snowflower's heart as she remembered Cinderpaw. The light grey apprentice had died due to her wounds from Pikeclaw.

Snowflower shook her head clear of thoughts of Cinderpaw and continued to listen.

"She said to me to beware the traitor in the storm" Blueleaf murmured. Snowflower stood up straight, every sense alert as she looked around. Those words were spoken to her before!

Her eyes found Silverstorm's dark blue eyes glaring at her.

"Flamedapple I think I know who that traitor is" Blueleaf meowed, bringing Snowflower back to their conversation.

"Oh yeah? And who would it be?" Flamedapple asked.

"I think it's Silverstorm"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silverstorm's POV<strong>

The silver she-cat lashed her tail in frustration as she stared at the snowy white she-cat.

Silverstorm refused to even acknowledge her by name. The she-cat stole everything from her! Brackenflame was rightfully hers! She had worked hard to get him to notice her.

Silverstorm stood up and began to stalk towards the entrance, past the tom she loved, and who failed to notice her anymore.

Silverstorm found her paws leading her towards Sunningrocks as she began to remember the day Brackenflame rejected her completely.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Silverstorm? Could you follow me please?" the flame colored tom asked, waking her from her sleep. His fur was coated in dry blood from staying by her silly apprentice's side. <em>

"_Of course Brackenflame, anything for you!" she purred silkily. She followed Brackenflame as they exited the camp. She knew he was going to ask her to be his mate! Finally! _

_As the two cats reached Sunningrocks she noticed that Brackenflame was looking pleadingly to the stars. _

_Asking the starry ancestors to ask me to be your mate? Oh how romantic! Silverstorm thought to herself. _

_Suddenly Brackenflame looked to the ground and began to purr. _

_Silverstorm spotted a white Camellia next to his front paws and she tilted her head in confusion. "Brackenflame what's the matter?" she asked. _

_Suddenly the anticipation got the best of her and she jumped up from her sitting position. _

"_Brackenflame! Oh my lovely Brackenflame please be my mate!" Silverstorm blurted out. Brackenflame looked at her with confusion and began to chuckle. _

_Silverstorm stayed quiet as his chuckle turned into full on laughter. _

"_Please forgive me Silverstorm" he apologized as he settled down. "You see I came out here to ask permission from you." He explained to her. _

_Silverstorm took a slight step back and tilted her head in confusion. "Permission? Permission for what?" she asked softly, hope flaring through her lithe body. _

"_I've come to ask permission to ask Snowpaw to be my mate. You see I'm in love with the little apprentice. I know it's silly to be in love with an apprentice, but something about her makes my blood turn to fire! And it feels so right!" Brackenflame meowed excitedly. _

_Silverstorm sat down sloppily and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "W-What…?" she asked softly. "I thought you loved me though?" she asked, looking up at Brackenflame with tears pooling in her eyes. _

"_I think I loved you once, but the moment Snowpaw called me a kittypet I knew I loved her more than I could ever love you" Brackenflame meowed bluntly. _

_Silverstorm looked at the fiery pelted tom and a picture of Snowpaw entered her mind. "No" she meowed simply. _

"_No? Silverstorm you must know with or without your permission I'm going to love her" Brackenflame meowed, jumping off Sunningrocks and leaving her devastated._

* * *

><p>Silverstorm hissed in fury as she scored her claws on the ground.<p>

"Psst, hey! ThunderClan cat!" a voice beckoned her.

Silverstorm looked up and spotted a silver tabby she-cat. "Hey aren't you Willowflower?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes I am! You know how my mate told you guys my kits died? Well it's true, but I killed them" she meowed quietly.

Silverstorm got to her paws as Willowflower passed the scent line. "W-Why would you kill your own kits?" Silverstorm asked, assessing the queen quickly.

"They weren't from the tom I love" she meowed simply, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"What do you want?" Silverstorm hissed, still upset at her most recent memory.

"Well I want revenge. Greycloud stole my mate, and well in the mass of fighting if you kill Snowflower no cat will notice. You've just got to help me get them away from Redfeather and Brackenflame" Willowflower mewed slyly.

Silverstorm looked at the silver tabby and felt a wicked grin cross her face.

"So you're saying that if we go to war then I can kill the she-cat who stole my mate from right under my muzzle? And no one will figure out it was me?" Silverstorm meowed sweetly, imagining Brackenflame leaning on her when he looked at his dead mate and slowly falling in love with her.

Silverstorm began to jump around excitedly and looked to Willowflower. "Oh please yes! I would do anything to get Brackenflame back by my side" She meowed happily.

Silverstorm turned and watched as Willowflower dip her head and crossed back over the border and continued back towards the RiverClan camp.

Finally! Vengeance would be hers!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blueleaf's POV<strong>

Blueleaf struggled as she made her way to fourtrees.

Rainstrike would be waiting for her with news of RiverClan. And of how his kits were coming along.

Every time they met he would do a careful examination of her stomach and kits.

Blueleaf purred at the thought and spotted fourtrees in the distance and started to pad as fast as she could. When she arrived at fourtrees she was wheezing with exhaustion.

"Blueleaf? Are you alright love?" the voice of Rainstrike came to her ears.

Blueleaf looked up, spotting the dark blue-grey tom letting out a purr. "I'm fine I was just excited to see you" Blueleaf mewed shyly.

Rainstrike padded up to her and nuzzled her and sat beside her. "Any news with our kits?" Rainstrike meowed to her, giving her a good sniff.

Blueleaf gave him a friendly push and rolled her eyes. "I'm not fragile because I'm carrying kits Rainstrike. And as you and Flamedapple determined its three kits." Blueleaf meowed.

Rainstrike stiffened and looked to her quickly. "You told your mentor?" he asked urgently.

Blueleaf let out a sigh and looked to the tom she loved. "I told him and Leafstar. Leafstar was disappointed, but she understood because she had recently had kits herself. Flamedapple was outraged, but Leafstar told him to calm down. I'm expected to give birth during the battle! And before you say anything I will be participating in the battle, but not on the frontline like the warriors. We've picked a bush to hide in and since it's here I'll show you where at" Blueleaf meowed as she shakily got to her paws. She felt Rainstrike get to her side immediately and she purred softly.

"Here it is" Blueleaf meowed, revealing to Rainstrike the large bush they would be in.

"To be honest ThunderClan is probably going to win this war… RiverClan is still mourning over Redkit and Streamkit's death" Rainstrike admitted.

"Surely they've been battle training?" Blueleaf prompted, flicking her tail uneasily.

"Just be careful Blueleaf, I don't want anything to happen to the cat I love. You're the purest heart to our raging river. Save us all my love"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya guys! Yes I'm breaking all the codes! Anyways each she-cat which includes Blueleaf, is going to have three kits. So I need more suggestions. For Greycloud I only need one more. I have Ashkit, who is a white she-cat with dark grey paws, a dark grey tipped tail and ears. Then I have Stormkit who is a light grey tom with white paws, and a white chest and underbelly. The third kit is unnamed and is light grey with darker grey patches. For Snowflower I have I need two more. The first kit is Rosekit. She's a pale ginger she-cat with a white tipped forepaw which is on the right side. The second kit is a flame colored kit who has white patches and a fluffy tail. The third kit is going to be cream colored because I feel like that's a mix of Snowflower and Brackenflame. Blueleaf's kits well those are easy. Two of them will light grey kits and the last one will be an exact replica of Blueleaf. Please help :D And if you want your cat to be in the next story I suggest you submit you cat now! Or it'll be too late.<strong>


	22. Battle Training

**Sorry for the wait :D I wanna thank Sunripple and Mosspaw for all the lovely suggestions you've given me. I'll definitely be using them c:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower watched as Rainstrike entered the camp and headed straight for the medicine cat den. He had been coming for half a moon now and Snowflower rolled her eyes.

To her it was obvious that Blueleaf had broken both the warrior code and the medicine cat code. She let out a sigh as she headed towards the apprentice den.

Flamepaw was extremely easy to teach, but a lot of times it seemed Flamepaw was her mentor. He began to teach her how ShadowClan cats fight. Though he had only shown her ShadowClan tactics.

The one her apprentice had showed her was called the Night Ambush. Snowflower purred at the memory of telling him they were both in trouble when it came to hiding in the shadows because of their pelts.

"Flamepaw time to get up" Snowflower mewed sweetly to her apprentice as she stuck her head in the den. She thought of the apprentice as her foster son and cared deeply for the apprentice.

"Five more minutes mother" Flamepaw mumbled loudly as he stirred from his sleep.

Snowflower scoffed loudly and Flamepaw's head shot up. His ears were pressed to his skull as he stood up and began to pick his way around the sleeping apprentices.

Snowflower backed up as Flamepaw exited the den.

"S-Sorry Snowflower, I really didn't mean it…" he mewed embarrassedly.

Snowflower nuzzled her apprentice lightly. "It's fine, you can call me whatever you'd like. I think of myself as your mother anyways. I saved you after all and ShadowClan doesn't seem to care." Snowflower pointed out.

Flamepaw looked to his paws and let out a small sigh. "I miss ShadowClan sometimes. I left some really great friends behind like Shadowpaw and Gorsepaw, and they'll wonder why I'm still an apprentice when I see them again" Flamepaw admitted. "Do you think I could go to the gathering tonight?" Flamepaw asked, changing the subject quickly.

Snowflower shrugged and began to pad towards the entrance. "Who knows, c'mon I'm gonna show you an extra special move that only Greycloud and I know. Our mother is a decedent of a SkyClan warrior which means that me and Greycloud have SkyClan blood running through our veins. If you don't know SkyClan I suppose you can ask the elders and change their bedding or search for ticks while they talk" Snowflower explained as the exited the camp.

Flamepaw tilted his head in interest as they veered away from the training hollow. "Hey I thought you were going to teach me a new move!" Flamepaw growled impatiently.

Snowflower rolled her eyes and turned to look at her apprentice. "I'm gonna teach you the Branch Swing" Snowflower purred. She turned on her paws quickly and began to scale up the tree. She balanced on the lowest branch and steadied her breathing.

Without a second though she jumped off the branch hooking her front claws into the branch, swinging towards the ground as she began to kick out with her paws with her claws sheathed.

Snowflower unhooked her claws from the branch and landed gracefully on her feet. "Well what do you think Flamepaw?" Snowflower asked as she looked to the flame colored apprentice.

Flamepaw fidgeted nervously as he looked up to the tree. "I-I can't do it" he meowed quietly.

Snowflower looked to her apprentice in confusion and nearly cuffed herself with her own paw. "Flamepaw do you know how to climb trees?" she asked.

Flamepaw lashed his tail angrily and glared at her. "Of course I can! I am ThunderClan aren't I?" he hissed as he leaped onto the tree, digging his claws into its bark.

Snowflower watched as her apprentice tried to scramble up the tree clumsily, having difficulty until he slipped.

Flamepaw let out a screech as he slipped off the trunk and began to fall to the ground.

Snowflower felt her fur rise as she dove instinctively to soften the tom's impact.

As Flamepaw fell on top of her the wind was knocked out of her chest. She stood shakily, knocking Flamepaw off of her.

"Are you a mouse-brain?!" she hissed angrily to the apprentice. "If you can't climb a dumb tree then say so! Don't be an idiot and go climbing it. You could get hurt!" she yowled loudly at Flamepaw.

Snowflower continued to lash her tail as she shot an icy glare to her apprentice. She watched as tears pooled at his eyes and his fur was raised in defense.

Snowflower let out a gasp and she sat down. "I'm sorry Flamepaw. I just don't want you getting hurt and that's why I snapped." Snowflower admitted. She looked back on her apprentice days and knew she would not have cared if Brackenflame had chosen Silverstorm as a mate instead of her. She noticed that Flamepaw was looking at his paws and she stood up and nuzzled him gently.

"Hey what's the matter my little Flamepaw?" Snowflower asked, rasping her tongue over his ear.

"I just wanted to impress you. I never knew how to climb trees, and I'm scared of heights" Flamepaw admitted guiltily.

Snowflower looked at the flame pelted tom and began to laugh loudly. This brave little kit was scared of heights.

"It's not funny!" Flamepaw protested.

"'I'm sorry Flamepaw it's not. It's just for one so brave I didn't expect you to be scared of anything" Snowflower meowed and she turned towards the tree, examining it.

"Alright put your paw right here" Snowflower instructed as she indicating the spot with her own paw.

"Why right here?" Flamepaw asked as Snowflower moved her paw and Flamepaw placed his there. "Hey there's a little nick here where I can place my paws!" Flamepaw exclaimed.

Snowflower nodded and began to climb the tree in reverse. She continued indicating where the nicks were where Flamepaw could continue climbing the tree until they were on the lowest branch.

Snowflower sat on the branch as she watched Flamepaw wobble on the branch. "Use your tail Flamepaw. Your tail is everything up here in the trees." Snowflower instructed, her tail raised as she balanced.

Flamepaw imitated his mentor and stopped his wobbling, but was still shaky. "Snowflower… It's too high!" Flamepaw squeaked in fear, his body quivering with fear.

"Flamepaw it'll be alright. Listen to the forest, it'll tell you where your enemies are. The cracking of branches, the cries of alarmed birds, anything that seems out of place could mean either a clan mate walking around or an enemy intruder" Snowflower instructed, trying to distract her apprentice from his fear. She watched as Flamepaw's ears pricked slightly as the sound of a bird crying out a warning flew out of the tree in the branches above them.

Snowflower opened her mouth and scented around, trying to capture anything unusual. The wind buffeted at her face and she caught a small scent of her sister.

"Are you ready to learn another move?" Snowflower asked mischievously.

"But I haven't done the first one yet" Flamepaw meowed confused.

Snowflower roll her eyes and slid down the trunk slightly. "Now do what I do" Snowflower hissed quietly up to him as Greycloud and Sunpaw came into view.

Snowflower craned her head as she watched Greycloud and Sunpaw come closer, stopping occasionally to sniff at things.

"Are you ready Flamepaw?" Snowflower asked gently, looking to her apprentice as the duo was a rabbit length away.

Flamepaw nodded his head eagerly and locked his eyes on his foster brother.

"Let's get lower" Snowflower instructed until they were able to clear a jump towards them. "When I say now we spring from the trunk with our back legs, understand?" Snowflower instructed softly, watching as Greycloud and Sunpaw padded into sight.

"Now!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Greycloud's POV<span>**

Greycloud watched as her apprentice sniffed at a bush and flicked his tail in excitement.

"Greycloud I smell a rabbit nearby!" Sunpaw exclaimed.

Greycloud began to purr until she heard a loud yowl.

"Now!"

Greycloud was pushed into the ground as a body jumped on her. She heard Sunpaw yelp for help and she growled, surging upwards, knocking her attacker off of her.

Greycloud flipped, battering her paws at the cat's stomach until she heard a gasp of pain. She quickly cleared her mind and noticed it was Snowflower

"Great StarClan Snowflower! You scared me" Greycloud exclaimed as she slithered out from underneath her sister.

"Sometimes I forget I'm expecting kits" Snowflower panted as she sat down heavily.

"S-Sorry sister I didn't realize…" Greycloud murmured, looking to Snowflower's belly. It was slightly swollen, but not enough to notice she was gaining weight.

Did she look like that? Greycloud tried to look at her stomach, but was stopped as two bodies crashed into her.

"Hey fur-ball it's me Flamepaw, you can stop now!" Flamepaw crowed as he pinned his foster brother down.

"Get off me Flamepaw! It's not fair to play with you!" Sunpaw hissed.

"Don't you always want to play with your brother?" Flamepaw inquired, jumping off of Sunpaw.

Sunpaw shook the dust from his fur and glared at the flame colored apprentice. "You aren't my brother! My brothers are Spottedpaw, and Kinkpaw. My sister is Cinderpaw! You are nothing but ShadowClan scum!" Sunpaw snarled.

Greycloud looked at her apprentice in shock at such harsh words. He was usually kind-hearted and sweet. Before Greycloud could rebuke her apprentice Snowflower stood in front of the golden furred tom, her fur bristling angrily.

Greycloud watched in horror as Snowflower raised her paw and cuffed the apprentice on top of the head.

"Clan mates don't speak to each other like that!" her sister hissed, her icy blue eyes narrowed into angry slits.

Greycloud looked behind Snowflower and noticed that Flamepaw was crying. "How dare you say that to your brother? I don't care if you aren't related to him your mother took him in and treated him like he was a part of your family! You know your mother was once a- " Greycloud looked sternly to her sister, cutting off what she was about to say and draped her tail over her apprentices shoulder.

"This is my apprentice Snowflower, I will give him his punishment on my own" Greycloud meowed flatly. She knew if she didn't take this situation into her own paws Snowflower would've gone out of control again.

Snowflower let out an exasperated sigh and began to lead Flamepaw towards the camp. "C'mon let's go help your sister with the elders" Snowflower meowed enthusiastically, trying to cheer Flamepaw up.

Greycloud watched as they disappeared and turned her head back to look at Sunpaw who was sulking under a bush.

"C'mon out Sunpaw. We're wasting daylight and I seriously need to punish you" Greycloud meowed sternly.

Sunpaw dove deeper into the bush and Greycloud rolled her eyes and growled.

"If you don't come out now you won't be able to participate in the battle" Greycloud meowed loudly and Sunpaw sat where he was, his tail flicking back and forth.

Greycloud let out a sigh and latched her teeth on her apprentice's tail and dragged him out.

"Ow! What in StarClan's name are you doing Greycloud?! My mother is going to hear about this!" Sunpaw growled as Greycloud let go of his tail.

"Listen here you little runt!" Greycloud hissed, her patience running short with her apprentice. "I do not care who your mother is, I am your mentor and you will NOT talk to me in that manner! I am sick in tired of high and mighty act. Cut it out or you will NEVER be a warrior!" Greycloud snarled at him.

Sunpaw stared at her wide-eyed, his tail still as his whiskers twitched in thought.

"Now go hunt for the elders. I'm not confining you to camp like I should, but you are to tend to the elders for the next moon do you understand Sun_paw_?" Greycloud hissed the order, pointing out that he was still nothing but an apprentice.

Sunpaw got up without saying a word and disappeared into the forest.

Greycloud let a hiss escape from her clenched teeth as she stalked back towards the camp. Hopefully the battle would come soon so she could tear her claws through RiverClan flesh.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Snowflower's POV<span>**

Snowflower stretched her body as she exited the warriors den. The sun was going down and the gathering would be soon. She stepped out of the way as, Gingerfoot, the newest warrior gaped his jaws in a yawn.

"I hope I get to go to the gathering tonight. I want to see the look on my friend's faces when they find out I'm a warrior!" the white tom meowed proudly.

Snowflower purred and spotted Brackenflame stepping out of the medicine cat den, his face distorted with anger.

Snowflower looked around frantically for Greycloud, or even Redfeather so that she wouldn't have to break the news to him by herself. Her feeble attempt failed as Brackenflame stalked towards her.

"Do you have something to tell me?!" he hissed angrily, his tail lashing from side to side.

"B-Brackenflame I'm sorry I just thought if you knew you wouldn't let me participate in the battle." Snowflower began to explain. She looked up and spotted confusion on her mates face.

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about Snowflower? I'm talking about why Flamepaw need thyme because of Sunpaw." Brackenflame began. "I don't want that little rascal being hurt. It's strange but I feel like his father" Brackenflame admitted softly.

Snowflower let out a purr of relief and nuzzled the flame colored tom. "If anybody looked for the first time they might think you are. The only thing that's different is that his eyes are green and yours are blue." Snowflower meowed and looked at Leafstar as she exited her den.

"The warriors I wish to take to the gathering are Gingerfoot, Brackenflame, Redfeather, Stormheart, Snowflower, Greycloud, Silverstorm, Nightheart, Flamepaw, Cinderpaw, and Spottedpaw." Leafstar finished as she leaped down and began to head towards the entrance.

"Leafstar why are we taking so many?" Silverstorm asked, eyeing the gathering patrol.

Leafstar let out a small side and turned to her clan, "To be honest we can never be too careful when we have war on our paws. I want Jaywing to stay here tonight and help protect the camp with the remaining warriors. I want Brightcloud to reinforce the nursery with the help of Kinkpaw. I want Sunpaw to reinforce the elders den since he is on punishment and not allowed to come to gathering strictly specified by his mentor" Leafstar meowed, shooting an apologetic glance at her enraged son. "Jaywing will be protecting the entrance with Wildfur. And the rest of the warriors will helping out to reinforce things or go hunting" Leafstar meowed.

Snowflower looked at her leader with sympathy and nearly jumped at Brackenflame's fur brushed against hers.

"So what were you talking about not being able to battle?" Brackenflame asked, tilting his head with curiosity.

Snowflower stiffened slightly and began to walk with the group as they departed from camp. "To be honest Brackenflame I didn't want to tell you until the battle was over, but… I'm expecting kits Brackenflame. They're yours" Snowflower admitted. She lifted her head and warmth spread through her as Brackenflame had a stupid grin on his face.

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to be a father?" he asked excitedly, bouncing slightly on his paws.

Snowflower purred and nodded "Yes now stop bouncing around like that, the other clans are going to think you're an apprentice." Snowflower pointed out.

Brackenflame stopped bouncing and looked around "I need to tell Redfeather! And Leafstar! She might announce and I can yowl with happiness!" Brackenflame purred.

Before Snowflower could protest her mate dashed off and she sighed, spotting Greycloud walking by herself. "Greycloud are you alright?" Snowflower asked as she caught up to her sister.

Greycloud looked up and nodded, "I'm just worried that Sunpaw is going to hate me until I give him his warrior name." Greycloud meowed.

Snowflower shook her head and nudged Greycloud "Stop stressing, it isn't good for the kits. Oh and you can tell Redfeather about them. I told Brackenflame already" Snowflower mewed softly.

Greycloud began to chuckle and she looked proudly to her mate as Brackenflame and him talked excitedly. "I might have let it slip tonight when I was talking about Sunpaw to him" Greycloud admitted.

Snowflower purred with amusement and spotted fourtrees. She let out a sigh as she scented WindClan and ShadowClan. Thoughts of Dappleflower and Nightblaze entered her mind and she began to bristle.

"Snowflower what's the matter?" Greycloud asked, pressing herself against her.

Snowflower shook her head and glanced at Greycloud. "I'm worried about Dappleflower and Nightblaze. Their father is rather cruel you know Fallenstreak? Or Fallen_star _I should say" Snowflower pointed out.

"Snowflower! Oh please you've got to help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah I do believe the next chapter will be the last one. If not then it will be the one afterwards. I dunno depends on how I write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	23. Author's Note

**Hey guys... Sorry I haven't updated Frozen Hearts... I have the chapter finished and all I need to do is format it and stuff. I've been reading other well written stories and I've been doubting my skills as a writer and I just don't know what to to and I've just been extremely worried about how you guys will feel about it and a whole bunch of other crap that's been going on in my life. I mean honestly you guys support me a lot with my story even if I think it's garbage. I'm especially worried that you guys will dislike the ending and not read the next story I write. I mean it's nice to have support and what not, and I don't know if you fans write your own stuff or just read others posted fan fictions. I know one reviewer in particular has happened to push me a lot when it comes to encouragement. And I hope she doesn't mind that I'm using her as a fantastic example. To the lovely Sunripple you have been there from the beginning and I appreciate your encouragement! I've read your stories and they're absolutely fantastic! You've given me a bunch of ideas and suggestions and while reading your fantastically written stories I've found a warrior name I'm actually gonna use in the next story I'm writing. I have plenty of other fans I want to thank like WyldClaw, I appreciate the fact that you put me in your community and enjoy the story content. I also want to thank Empress Tansy for giving me good advice for writing my story. And I want to thank every single one of the fans for just giving my story a chance. Even if it was just the first chapter. And I'll tell you what, you tell me what you want in the next chapter and I'll edit the stories ending just for you fans. I'll put your ideas with mine. And in case you are wondering the next story is going to be titled "The Lion, the Vixen, and the Mallow" The title and related to "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" though I haven't actually read the book. But I have watched the movie! Any who tell me what you guys want in the next chapter and I'll put it in to thought! Until next update!**


	24. Soothing the Raging River

***Cries liquid pride* Here we are guys! The final chapter of Frozen Hearts, aside from the epilogue I'm working on, but the next story will not be in Snowflower's, Greycloud's, or Brackenflame's view. It'll be in the eyes of their kits. Which one? Well we'll just have to find out right? Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower jolted awake from a light sleep and jumped to her paws, fur bristling. Today was the day the war would hopefully end. She let out a sigh and looked to her slightly swollen belly.

"Snowflower? What's the matter?" Brackenflame questioned sleepily.

Snowflower let out another sigh and curled around her mate "S-Sorry Brackenflame. I'm just nervous about tonight. I might not see a lot of these cats" Snowflower meowed, looking around.

The faces of sleeping warriors broke her heart.

"Goosewing, Stormheart, Nutleaf, Brightcloud, Jaywing, Nightheart, Lilywhisker, Gingerfoot, Redfeather, Greycloud, and even Silverstorm. I might never get to see them again and it makes me worried." Snowflower recited, her whiskers twitching nervously.

"C'mon let's get out of here. We should go hunting, or you could move to the nursery" Brackenflame suggested, attempting yet again to get her into the nursery.

Snowflower snickered and looked to the nursery. "You know that doesn't sound so bad" She meowed skeptically. She turned and watched Brackenflame's face light up with hope at her words.

"Yes let's go hunting" Snowflower mewed deviously and trotted towards the entrance.

"You really had me there Snowflower. That was a dirty trick" Brackenflame muttered in defeat.

"Are you kidding me? I would never go to the nursery when we're on the brink of an all-out slaughter!" Snowflower meowed bluntly.

Brackenflame let out a sigh and Snowflower nuzzled him softly

"But I will be careful I promise" Snowflower meowed softly. She watched as Dappleflower padded out of the warriors den nervously and looked around.

The memory of the gathering half a moon ago flood back into her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Snowflower! Oh please you have to help me!<em> " _the voice of a tortoiseshell cried out. _

_Snowflower widened her eyes as she recognized Dappleflower. "Dappleflower? Where's Nightblaze? Why are you skin and bone?" Snowflower began to fret. _

_Grief stabbed at the tortoiseshell's eyes as Snowflower mentioned Nightblaze. "Nightblaze? Nightblaze… She's been dead for a moon Snowflower! She died the day after you left. Fallenstar… He launched a full attack on WindClan and Nightblaze and I… We were in the patrol and when we attacked… WindClan fought back with great force. My sister died protecting me" Dappleflower wailed loudly. _

_Snowflower rasped her tongue over the younger cat's ear. "What do you want to do Dappleflower. I will do everything in my power to protect you." Snowflower vowed, looking into her emerald green eyes. _

_Dappleflower looked to her paws shyly and looked back up to Snowflower "I-I want to join ThunderClan" Dappleflower squeaked out. _

_Snowflower stood up instantly and looked to Greycloud. "Watch over her real quick. I'm going to go tell Leafstar what's happening." She meowed urgently, running towards the Great Rock. She easily scaled the rock and landed next to Fallenstar who hissed in annoyance and hostility. _

_"What are you doing here Snowflower? This is where leaders are supposed to be, not weak warriors as yourself!" he sneered rudely. _

_Snowflower unsheathed her claws without thinking and growled at ShadowClan's new leader. _

_"Cut it out Fallenstar. She's one of my most trusted warriors and I won't have you speak to her like that" Leafstar's cold voice cut in. _

_Snowflower sheathed her claws and padded up to Leafstar leaning her muzzle towards her leader's ear. _

_"I have a ShadowClan she-cat who wants to join ThunderClan. Fallenstar is her father, but he refuses to acknowledge her. She used to have a sister, but she said that Fallenstar sent them into battle with a patrol and that her sister died. She told me she didn't want to be in ShadowClan anymore" Snowflower whispered urgently. _

_Leafstar looked at her intently and began to scan the crowd of cats gawking at Snowflower. Snowflower rolled her eyes slightly and looked Leafstar in the eyes. _

_"Very well take her back to camp and I will discuss it later with the rest of the clan" Leafstar mewed quietly. _

_Snowflower dipped her head in gratitude and began to climb down the Great Rock carefully, just in case Brackenflame was watching. She pushed past the cats that gathered around her to ask why she climbed up there and what she said to Leafstar. _

_Once Snowflower reached Greycloud she noticed Dappleflower was not there. _

_"Where is she!" Snowflower hissed quietly. _

_Greycloud pointed her tail at a bush that was quivering violently and Snowflower let out a sigh of relief. _

_"Dappleflower? Are you ready to go?" Snowflower asked softly. _

_Dappleflower slithered out of the bush and looked at Snowflower hopefully. "You mean it? I can get away from ShadowClan?" she asked, hope brimming in her eyes. _

_Snowflower smiled and helped Dappleflower to her paws. "Yes let's get going"_

* * *

><p>Snowflower shook her head as the memory faded calling out to the tortoiseshell she-cat "Dappleflower would you like to go hunting with us?" Snowflower asked the depressed she-cat.<p>

Dappleflower looked blankly at the duo and shook her head. "N-No I'm going out hunting by myself" Dappleflower muttered.

Snowflower looked on with pity and shook her head "Then be careful Dappleflower. Today is a dangerous day to go out alone" Snowflower warned as she and Brackenflame headed towards the diminishing fresh-kill pile.

"You can have my share if you want Snowflower" Brackenflame suggested as he handed her a stiff mouse.

"Kits being born in Leaf-bare is never a good thing" Snowflower admitted taking the mouse from her mate's jaws.

"Don't stress about it Snowflower. It's never good for our kits" Brackenflame meowed softly.

Snowflower shook her head and looked into his sapphire blue eyes purred softly. "Eat something you need your strength for the battle" She mewed, digging into her mouse. She watched as Brackenflame chose a small vole and began chewing at the tough meat.

Snowflower finished her mouse and watched as Greycloud marched out of the den and towards the apprentice den, calling out for Sunpaw.

The golden tom stumbled out of the den and looked up to Greycloud expectantly.

"Now what do you have to do today?" Greycloud began to quiz her apprentice.

"Um, I have to take of the elders bedding, feed them, and search for ticks in their fur" Sunpaw recited.

Snowflower looked at her sister and gasped quietly. He sister was well rounded and her belly swollen.

"Uh, no offense Greycloud, but you look fat for it being leaf-bare." Sunpaw meowed loudly.

Snowflower began to laugh and looked to Brackenflame "You don't mind if I bring Flamepaw do you?" Snowflower asked her mate.

Brackenflame tilted his head in thought and then nodded. "It'll be like one big happy family" He joked, continuing to eat the vole.

Snowflower began to trot towards the apprentice den listening to Greycloud's response to her apprentice for calling her fat.

"Well Sunpaw what do you expect from a she-cat expecting kits" Greycloud retorted angrily.

Snowflower brushed past her sister and winked at her, hoping to calm down the hormonal she-cat. She stuck her head into the den and searched for Flamepaw's sleeping body.

"Flamepaw!" Snowflower hissed as she spotted him sleeping next to Cinderpaw.

Flamepaw lifted his head slowly and stared at her sleepily. "Huh?" he asked standing up and stumbling towards her.

Snowflower backed up quickly before Flamepaw could crash into her as he fell out of the den. She heard Sunpaw scoff and look at his foster brother

"Maybe mother should change your name to Clumsypaw" Sunpaw teased lightly.

Flamepaw blinked the sleep out of his eyes and jumped on Sunpaw as they began to play fight.

Snowflower watched fondly as it might be the last time she got to see them play.

* * *

><p>The moon began to rise slowly as the attack patrol gathered. "Even if you think you're coming back alive I want you to say goodbye to your loved ones" Leafstar instructed.<p>

Snowflower watched as Greycloud ran up to Redfeather and nuzzled him fiercely. "I promise I'll come back" her sister choked out.

Redfeather was ordered to stay back and guard the camp thanks to a recent hunting injury a rabbit gave him.

Snowflower watched as Greycloud slipped into the elders den and Snowflower followed and spotted her sister talking to Brackenfoot.

"Brackenfoot I know you didn't teach me everything, but you taught me how to be compassionate to others… I wanted to thank you for that" Greycloud meowed softly to the blind elder.

Brackenfoot had lost his eye sight three moons after he had retired. "Oh my little Greycloud, and you too Snowflower, you are my grand-kits." The old tom meowed. "Spottedpelt was my only kit, along with Birdsong. Oh Birdsong… I miss her a lot, but she hunts with StarClan" Brackenfoot murmured sadly.

Snowflower looked at the elderly tom in shock, guilt washing over her as she remembered how she made fun of him back when she was apprentice.

Greycloud made a choking sound and nuzzled the old tom. "I'm so sorry if I ever disrespected you" Greycloud cried out.

Brackenfoot let out a wheezy laugh and nudged her away. "It's fine. I always found it funny because Spottedpelt was the same way" Brackenfoot admitted.

"It's time to go!" Leafstar's yowl made Snowflower jump.

"C'mon sister it's time to go" Greycloud muttered softly, brushing past Snowflower.

Snowflower padded out of the elders den and spotted Brightcloud curled around Jaywing and her kits. She was staying behind to guard the nursery, which had Wildfur in there expecting Goosewing's kits.

Snowflower scanned the patrol and memorized the faces and scents of the cats going. "Nutleaf, Jaywing, Nightheart, Stormheart, Goosewing, Dappleflower, Greycloud, Brackenflame, Flamepaw and me…. While in camp we have Wildfur in the nursery, Brightcloud, Redfeather, Silverstorm, Gingerfoot and Leafstar's kits." Snowflower finished, casting a glance at an excited Flamepaw.

Snowflower realized how much the flame colored tom had grown when she saved him from ShadowClan. If he survived the battle she would make sure he would be made into a warrior. _He has waited long enough._

"Let's go!" Leafstar commanded as the group of cats began to move out of the camp.

Snowflower noticed that Nightheart was helping her sister as she stumbled across the ground, her belly nearly touching the ground.

Snowflower let out a sigh of frustration as she remembered Flamedapple announcing that Blueleaf was going to the battle field.

Once Fourtrees came into view everyone grew silent.

Snowflower looked around and spotted Silverstorm following them. She stopped and turned around coming face to face with Silverstorm. "What are you doing here?" Snowflower growled.

Silverstorm tossed her head dramatically "Do you really expect me to stay in camp while you get to save Brackenflame? No way, that's my job!" Silverstorm hissed, pushing past her.

Snowflower watched as she fell into step beside Goosewing who was surprised to see her.

"Why did you stop Snowflower?" the voice of Brackenflame sounded next to her.

"Silverstorm is here and I'm afraid of what might come…" Snowflower murmured sadly.

Brackenflame cocked his head to the side and nuzzled her. "I heard you in your sleep one night whispering out beware the traitor in the storm" Brackenflame admitted.

Snowflower let out a sigh and continued forward to catch up with the group with Brackenflame by her side.

Snowflower spotted the RiverClan group waiting for them in the clearing and Nightheart scrambling out of the bushes to stand next to Stormheart.

"Stormstar please we can stop this war" Leafstar pleaded.

Stormstar narrowed his eyes into angry slits at the pleading leader and snorted disdainfully. "My kits are dead because of ThunderClan, I cannot stop this war any longer" Stormstar yowled, signaling his warriors into attack.

The clearing burst into yowls of rage as cats began to battle each other. A weight crashed into her and she scented that it was Fishscale.

"Finally! I will have my revenge for what you did to me kit!" the tom hissed, his hooked claws digging into her sides.

Snowflower bit back a yowl of pain. "Fox-heart!" She hissed, pushing the tom off of her and quickly climbing up a tree to the lowest branch

"What's wrong murderer? Scared of me?" Fishscale crowed, closing his eyes as he laughed.

Snowflower steadied her breath and jumped forwards, hooking her hind claws on the branch, swinging towards Fishscale. She raked her claws down her face and sheathed her hind claws, pinning down Fishscale.

"Now will you give up or keep fighting?" Snowflower snarled, lashing her tail. Fishscale went limp and let out a suppressed hiss

"I'm sorry…" he muttered as Snowflower let him up.

Fishscale gave her a nod of gratitude and ran away from her, blood dripping down his face.

"Wow Snowflower! That move was brilliant!" Greycloud purred as she pinned down a spitting Willowflower.

Snowflower purred, but was knocked over by a flash of silver. "W-What?" Snowflower asked confused as she was dragged away, Greycloud being too busy with Willowflower as she distracted him.

"Silverstorm what's the meaning of this?" Snowflower growled, trying to push her former mentor off of her.

"I'm going to kill you Snowflower. Your kits will die with you!" Silverstorm meowed madly.

Snowflower felt her fur stand on end and she thrashed around. "You're insane Silverstorm!" Snowflower yowled, hoping somebody would hear her.

"You stole my mate from right under my nose! You were my apprentice you little brat! You're the one that is insane" Silverstorm hissed.

Snowflower felt claws prick at her throat and she made her peace with StarClan hoping Brackenflame would have a better life without her.

As she finished praying to StarClan there was an earsplitting yowl and the weight was lifted.

Snowflower opened her eyes and spotted Brackenflame with his teeth sunk into Silverstorm's throat.

"So she was the traitor in the storm. Go figure" Brackenflame hissed, stepping off the unmoving body that was Silverstorm.

Snowflower limped back out onto the battle field and was instantly swept off her paws. She yowled in surprise and looked up to see a black tom, a spitting image of a cat she couldn't place her claw on.

"You killed my father you stupid she-cat! He didn't do anything wrong and you killed him!" he hissed angrily.

Snowflower let out a shocked gasp and was thrown head first into a long lost memory of her apprentice hood.

* * *

><p><em>Snowpaw yowled in agony and writhed under the three tom's claws. <em>

"_Gee I don't know if we should be doing this Ottersplash... I mean we all have kits in the nursery now. We wouldn't want to end up in dark forest would we?" the black pelted tom meowed nervously, his claws digging into her flesh. _

"_Shut up Nettlestorm! Grow some back bone and help me kill this stupid apprentice for what she did to my brother Fishscale" Ottersplash snarled, embedding his hooked claws into her skin._

* * *

><p>"You're Nettlestorm's kit?" Snowflower asked softly, trying to soothe the raging tom.<p>

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't you dare say his name!" the black pelted tom hissed. "Whenever you get to Dark Forest tell those evil cats like you to fear warriors like me, Duststorm!" the black furred tom crowed.

Snowflower felt her fur begin to bristle and she pushed Duststorm off her, growling at him. "I will not lose to some scrubby warrior" She snarled, feeling a familiar surge course through her body as she pinned Duststorm down.

"I know one thing's for sure, that I'm your worse nightmare" Snowflower giggled menacingly, biting savagely into the poor tom's throat, tearing it open. She looked up and noticed that Blueleaf was hobbling to the middle and let out a screech of agony.

Rainstrike came out of hiding and was by her side instantly, sniffing her over. "Great StarClan her kits are coming!" he yowled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blueleaf's POV<strong>

Blueleaf stopped sorting her herbs and felt something tugging at her fur. She looked around and saw nothing. She let out a sigh and winced in pain as one of her kits kicked inside her.

"Blueleaf..." a voice echoed in her head.

Blueleaf stood up instantly and spotted a faint outline of a dark grey she-cat prancing towards the middle of the clearing, where all the fighting was happening.

"Cinderpaw?" she meowed softly.

Blueleaf began to hobble as fast as she could towards where the dark grey she-cat was.

Blueleaf looked up and spotted the familiar white furred she-cat as she lifted her head from a black pelted tom's throat, the blood dripping from her muzzle.

Blueleaf felt unbearable pain resonate from her stomach and she let out a yowl, scenting Rainstrike by her side instantly,

"Great StarClan her kits are coming!" he meowed loudly.

Blueleaf yowled again as Rainstrike helped her lay down. "I told you to stay in camp my love" Rainstrike fretted.

Blueleaf panted in pain and looked to her mate "I can't exactly disobey my mentor now can I?" she purred with amusement as pain rippled through her stomach.

Blueleaf let out a groan of pain as both RiverClan and ThunderClan gathered around her, blood dripping from every cat.

"Great StarClan this hurt" she muttered as Rainstrike pressed his paws to her belly.

"The first kit is coming Blueleaf. Are you ready?" Rainstrike asked her softly.

Blueleaf nodded and felt another wave of pain ripple through her.

"Push Blueleaf! Push!" Rainstrike instructed.

Blueleaf closed her eyes and began to push, screeching out in agony.

"Nightheart go find a stick, Snowflower when the first kit comes out I want you to nip the sac and lick the kits fur the wrong way" he instructed.

Nightheart was back quickly with a stick as blood dripped from a cut above her eye.

Blueleaf took the stick in her jaw as another wave of pain overtook her. She bit down on the stick and felt it splinter against her clamped jaw.

"It's a she-kit!" Rainstrike announced, pushing the kit to the snowy white queen as she began to fiercely lick the kits fur the wrong way until it squealed in protest.

Pain rippled through her belly and she began to push again, instinct kicking in.

The second and third kits were out easier than the first kit and now they were nuzzled at her belly, feeding from her.

Blueleaf purred and nuzzled the one that looked just like her. "I want her to be Mallowkit." She meowed softly.

"What about the other two she-kits?" Rainstrike asked as he curled around her.

"How about Pebblekit for RiverClan and Moonkit for ThunderClan?" Blueleaf suggested. She saw all the heads around nod in agreement and she purred loudly.

"You see? We can all be friends. Why don't we stop this silly war. We have so many dead cats. Willowflower, Fishscale, Silverstorm, Jaywing, Pebblepelt, Nutleaf, Leopardfang, Duststorm, Dappleflower..." Blueleaf finished sadly, looking around the clearing at every cat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowflower's POV<strong>

Snowflower felt something stab at her heart and looked around the clearing, spotting the still body of Dappleflower. She felt warm fur press up against her lovingly and she turned to see Brackenflame, holding up his hind paw.

Snowflower purred softly and looked herself over, she had scratches going up and down her flank, one of her hind paws was at an awkward angle while a couple of her claws were missing. Snowflower let out a hiss of pain as the adrenaline drained from her body, pain replacing it.

"I can't believe what Silverstorm did. I honestly didn't think she would have gotten that bad. I'm just glad I was there to save you." he murmured softly to her.

Snowflower purred loudly and nuzzled her mate watching as Leafstar helped Stormstar up to his paws. "I'm sorry about your mate and kits" Snowflower heard her say.

Snowflower looked to Blueleaf and let out a soft purr. Even though Rainstrike and Blueleaf were medicine cats StarClan had destined them to be together.

"Oh Rainstrike look at how strong Mallowkit is already!" Blueleaf gushed softly to her mate, nuzzling all three of her furry bundles.

Snowflower turned around and began to limp towards her apprentice, who was pretty beaten up after the battle.

"How are you holding Flamepaw?" she asked softly, sniffing had his wounds.

"I'm fine" Flamepaw meowed curtly, looking away from her.

Snowflower looked at her apprentice in surprise and sat down beside him, beginning to clean his wounds. "What's the matter Flamepaw?" she asked, pausing between her licks to ask the question.

Flamepaw let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down on his belly. "It's Dappleflower I didn't know her very well, but she was actually my old mentor back in ShadowClan. When Fallenstreak began to head to moonstone she became a little weird and stopped taking me out training. I just wish I could've saved her" Flamepaw admitted, covering his head with his paws.

Snowflower pinned her ears against her head and looked at the still body of the once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. Her body was covered from head to toe in deep gashes that still dripped out blood.

"She hunts in StarClan with Nightblaze now, and I think she's happier there. She would've never been truly happy in ThunderClan without her sister" Snowflower explained to her apprentice.

Flamepaw nodded slowly and let out another sigh.

"So how about when we get back to camp I make you a warrior" Snowflower grinned, looking at her apprentice.

Flamepaw's eye immediately lit up as he thought about becoming a warrior and Snowflower let out a soft purr and spotted Leafstar kinking her tail, signaling her warriors it was time to go.

Flamepaw helped her to her paws and she began to limp towards a certain fiery tom.

Brackenflame swiveled his head towards he and padded quickly towards her.

Snowflower hit the ground before he got to her and began to heave her chest for breath.

"S-Snowflower what's the matter?" Brackenflame asked, trying to nudge her to her feet.

Snowflower opened her mouth to speak, but her lungs burned for the air she was about to put out.

"Snowflower! Please be okay! I need you! Our kits need you!" Brackenflame fretted.

Snowflower lifted her head feebly, scenting her mother as everything began to fade to black.

"_Go to sleep little one, I will see you soon."_


	25. Epilogue

**Hello readers! Next thing I will be uploading is the next story! I know in my authors not I said it would be "The Lion, the Vixen, and the Mallow" but I'm changing it, it will now be "The Lion, the Shadow, and the Mallow" Not sure if there should be a prophecy or not and I think I'll be writing it in first person, because I think it'll be more interesting like that :D Hope you enjoy this little epilogue.**

* * *

><p>The queens shrieks of pain brought nearly the entire clan running into the nursery. The small kit huddled against her mother and looked to the two queens writhing in pain.<p>

"It's rare to have two queens birthing at the same time" her mother muttered softly. Her sisters stirred from their sleep and lifted their heads drowsily.

"What's the matter with Snowflower and Greycloud?" one of them asked.

"Their kits are on the way." the ThunderClan medicine cat informed, giving a smug look to her mother.

The kit began to bristle, but a tail wrapped around her, soothing her bristling fur.

The two queens screeched in agony and her mother was up on her paws instantly.

"Sit back down Blueleaf, you are no longer a-" the medicine cat snarled, beginning to lecture her.

"Listen here Flamedapple, Leafstar has not stripped me of my title yet, which means I'm still a medicine cat!" Blueleaf snapped, lashing her tail in fury.

The tortoiseshell tom began to grumble as he went to go feel the grey queen's stomach and Blueleaf went to Snowflower.

The two queens thrashed around in pain, causing Wildfur to place her tail protectively around her kits.

The small kit looked at her mother, mixed feelings coming from her belly, a mixture of pride and love, along with disgust and hatred.

Her mother was the medicine cat of ThunderClan and she had broken both the warrior code and the medicine cat code. Their father, Rainstrike, had given up his life in RiverClan and began a life as a warrior in ThunderClan, much to RiverClan's dismay.

The kit watched as a kit plopped out of Snowflower and turned to see the second kit of Greycloud tumble out. She turned and watched her sister's look at Blueleaf with awe as she preformed her duty to the clan, finishing with Snowflower as the third kit tumbled out.

As soon as the screeching had subsided two toms immediately entered the nursery, the fiery tom going to Snowflower and the russet colored tom going to Greycloud.

The small kit looked to her sisters who were excitedly chattering about new kits they could play with. She rolled her eyes and jumped out of the nest, stumbling over her still too big paws as she looked at the kits.

"What's their names?" she squeaked loudly, quieting the entire nursery.

Snowflower was the first to speak. "Well Mallowkit this right here is Vixenkit" she meowed, pointing her tail to a russet colored she-kit with a fluffy tail that was tipped white.

"This is Sandkit" the snowy white queen continued, pointing her tail to the cream colored tom who happened to be the largest of the litter.

"And finally this is Rosekit." Snowflower finished, pointing to the pale ginger she-kit with four white paws and a patch of white on her chest.

Mallowkit looked over the kits and felt a purr rumble in her chest.

"I'm next!" Greycloud boasted. Mallowkit spun on her paws and was quickly looking at Greycloud's kits.

"This one is Ashkit, after my mother Ashflower." Greycloud meowed softly, pointing to a dark grey she-kit with a lighter grey stripe going down her body.

Greycloud moved her paw over a small tom that was the runt of the litter. "This is Stormkit" she continued, pointing her paw to the next tom.

"This is Patchkit" the grey queen finished, the light grey tom with darker grey patches on his body mewled in protest as his mother placed her paw on him.

Mallowkit sneaked her sisters a smug look for being addressed personally by both queens.

Suddenly a golden furred tom stood next to her and gaped at Brackenflame. "Wait so Snowflower is the mate of the deputy?" the golden tom meowed, slightly shocked.

"Lionkit come back here this instant!" the golden she-cat hissed quickly.

Brackenflame pinned his ears to his head and Mallowkit tilted her head in confusion. "Technically I'm just standing in place for the real deputy" the fiery tom admitted, sneaking a peek at Snowflower.

Snowflower let out a huff and looked crossly at her mate "I shouldn't even be deputy! Just because Flametalon is a good warrior doesn't mean I'm meant for the duty" Snowflower muttered bitterly.

"You know very well that's not why I chose you as my deputy" Leafstar's silky voice flooded through the entrance.

Blueleaf scrambled back and picked Mallowkit up by the scruff.

Mallowkit thrashed around and mewled in protest. "Mama! I've never seen the leader before! How come Moonkit and Pebblekit get to?" Mallowkit protested, flailing her big kitten paws in the air.

"I- I don't want her to see how special you are" Blueleaf murmured, laying her kit down, covering her eyes with her blue-grey tail.

"Now get some rest little one, you will see her soon enough" Blueleaf promised, none of the cats knowing that not to far off that there was another cat just as special as Mallowkit was.


End file.
